


Power Rangers Revisioned (Season 1)

by Gokai_Doctor



Series: Revisioned Universe [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: AU, Black MMPR Ranger, Blue MMPR Ranger, Brainwashing, Distrust, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Death, Gen, Green MMPR Ranger, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Morphin Grid (Power Rangers), Mystery, New Rangers, OC, Overthinking, Pink MMPR Ranger, Purple MMPR Ranger, Red MMPR Ranger, Robots, Self-Doubt, Self-Insert, Stubborn, Twins, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yellow MMPR Ranger, motw, some slice of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokai_Doctor/pseuds/Gokai_Doctor
Summary: The beginnings of a new team of Power Rangers! As Rita Repulsa awakens from her dark slumber, Zordon must recruit 5 teenagers with attitude! But what happens when distrust is sowed into the team? What happens as they discover their new abilities and fight for their arsenal? Find out in this edge-of-your-seat  story!A/N: This is a reboot of my old fanfic posted on ff.net. I hope you all enjoy this new take on Mighty Morphin, but there is plenty more to come! Stay tuned!
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Revisioned Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684369
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. S1 Ep1: "Pilot"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned  
Season 1  
Episode 1**

** "Pilot" **

I stand there in awe. A burning blast of green was heading for my chest and I had no idea what to do. I'm 16 years old for Christ's sake! I shouldn't be out here on the front lines against the impossible! Regardless, I am here and I'm about to die to this 10,000 year old alien witch. How could things end up like this?

* * *

_[14 Hours Earlier...]_

My eyes begin to crack open, a blinding light hitting them as I squint and pull myself up out of bed. "Ughh," I manage to let out. It's the first day of Softmore Year, I should definitely be more excited than I currently am, but I just can't muster up the energy to care. I look over to the bedside table seeing that clock reads '6:35'. Another groan slips my mouth as I throw off the covers and begin getting ready.

I reach into my closet grabbing the clothes I had prepared for the day. I had an assortment of primarily red shirts and jeans, but I always wore my black jacket. I quickly got dressed and went into the bathroom, passing by sister's room as I did. 

"Hey, we got breakfast!" My Mom chirps happily poking her head into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll be right out." I gave a weak nod and finished getting ready before joining my Mom and sister in the Kitchen. To my surprise, I find the most beautiful stack of bacon, eggs, and milk sitting on the table for me. _"Mom is really going all out..."_ I silently think to myself.

"Hurry up and eat, we can't be late." Mom says quickly brushing past as my sister lazily sits down.

"Have fun at school," My sister, Melissa, put up a peace sign as she sunk into her chair. She had stopped going to our regular private school and had transferred into an online program which she greatly enjoys in comparison.

"I'm going to try..." I give her a half-hearted smile as I dig into the food. It felt like seconds, but I went through the food with time to spare. I quickly put together my backpack and met my Mom at the door.

"Are you excited?" She asks me curiously as I shrug. "Why not?"

"Something just feels off... I can't really explain it." I tell her as we head out the door and towards the car.

* * *

It wasn't long before we made it to the school. I searched the groups of kids for my friends which I really only had 4 of. My eyes immediately find the most easily recognizable of the bunch. The orange-haired, Mr. Popular man himself, Jayce Thedford. 

"Hey Mom, can you let me out here?" I ask her to which she nods and the car comes to a stop. I hop out and grab my backpack. "Seeya," I wave at my Mom as I shut the door and go walking over to Jayce. He was talking with one of our favorite teachers, Mr. Layton. He always knew how to make History fun and engaging. "Yo Jayce!"

He turns with a smile, "Hey man!" We gave a brief hug before Jayce started to pull out the schedule. "You seen this yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to head to the front office yet. Why, is it bad?" I cringe in anticipation of the answer, but Jayce just chuckles.

"It's not that bad, we just got Math and Science as our first two periods." Jayce smiles knowing our definition of bad was entirely different. This? This was bad for me.

"Aw man..." I let out, I was already to admit defeat for this morning and fall asleep before he started chuckling.

Jayce gives a light punch to my arm, "I'm just joking bro. We got History for first period, Science in second."

"Oh my lord Jayce," I groan as he laughs. The two of us have been friends for several years, so we have a pretty good idea of what will get under each other's skin. Speaking of... I got a bright idea. I look surprised for a second and wave past Jayce. "Hey Britt!"

"Oh h-hey!" Jayce awkwardly turns suddenly, but there was nobody standing there. He turned with a completely red face as he lightly pushes me back. "Not funny dude,"

"I thought it was pretty good," I smirk before walking off. Britt's a mutual friend of both of ours who Jayce has had a crush on for the longest time. It's really fun to mess with him about it, especially since she's been completely oblivious to it.

"Anyways..." Jayce groans while walking with me. "You coming to the 'Meet the Teachers' thing tonight?"

"Probably not, Connor and I are hanging out later." I shrug not really wanting to go to the meeting anyways.

"Fair enough, it'll probably be boring." Jayce gives me a smile as we make it to history class. Mr. Layton gives the two of us a wave as we look in from the door. I look around the class spotting a lot of old faces from the previous year including Britt and another one of our mutual friends, Hannah. Jayce and I look at each other before walking over and sitting down next to them.

"Ready to start the new year?" Hannah asks with a bit of a disgruntled groan as she leans on the wall.

"No, but I'm feeling just about like that." I nod as I rest my head against the desk.

"It's literally the first day y'all," Britt looks at us in confusion as her and I shrug.

"I didn't get much sleep," Hannah argues as bags were clearly seen under her eyes.

"And I... honestly I don't know. I'm just out of it, I guess." I shrug and turn around in my chair.

"Well I'm excited about this year," Jayce says plainly. Hannah and I look at him with confused looks. "No, seriously. I'm really excited for this year y'all."

"Watch out for Mr. Sunshine," Hannah teases as Jayce just groans.

"I think it's cool. I'm just glad it's not summer anymore, my internship sucked." Britt sighed in relief. She had been interning at a veterinary clinic over the summer and she had quickly realized that it wasn't going to be much fun. We had barely seen much of her due to how many hours she logged into it.

"Alright everybody, quiet up." Mr. Layton made his way to the front of the class as he takes out a stack of papers which he starts to hand out. "We're gonna talk about the syllabus for this year and some of the big tests you will be taking. Buckle up, we got a lot to go over." 

_"Yay,"_ I echo in my head.

* * *

"I think I might have been too hasty on being excited..." Jayce lets out as the bell goes out for the class to end.

"Aw come on! It's not that bad." Britt reasons with Jayce gritting his teeth as Hannah and I walk in tow behind them. 

"Science is up next, right?" Hannah asks me curiously as she wipes her eyes giving her honest attempt to stay awake.

"Yeah. Apparently we have Mrs. Brown this year." I groan having had her during Elementary. She had once made me sit through three full periods of school without going to the bathroom despite asking multiple times. Basically, she wasn't known for her laid-back nature. The four of us make it to the door and creep our heads in.

"Why are y'all... just standing there?" A student asks as he brushes past and enters the classroom.

"That poor innocent soul, he knows not what he travels into." Jayce jokes as we give a light laugh and head into the room. Mrs. Brown had her legs propped up on the desk and looked to be completely passed out while the TV goes. "I take it back? It seems we don't know what we're heading into."

"Over here!" Britt calls the three of us over as she points at this paper attached to her desk reading.

"Hello students,  
I genuinely don't care about this first day.  
Just don't break anything and enjoy the TV.  
Love, Mrs. Brown."

"Well that's... unexpected?" I remark as I turn my attention to the TV which was seeming to show footage of the currently ongoing moon landing.

"It is the first day. I'd expect it to be a bit more relaxed." Hannah remarks as she sits down at a desk and prepares to completely fall asleep. Jayce sits down and begins watching the broadcast along with Britt. Meanwhile I take my seat and begin to doze off into my happy place.

* * *

_[Minutes Later...]_

"Caleb, Caleb!" Jayce begins to shake me violently with me suddenly waking up as he points to the screen.

"No way..." I look up at the TV definitely unsure if I was still dreaming. Sitting there in the middle of the surface of the moon was some sort of structure protruding from the ground.

"This can't be real," Hannah says in denial.

"What is that thing?" Britt asks with a shaky voice, but nobody answered her. No one knew.

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

"Central, we've got something here." An astronaut says over the radio as he hops over to the object with his partner in hot pursuit behind him.

"Be careful," His partner warns as they draw closer to the object. However, as they draw closer to the object both men can hear some sort of whispering compelling them to get closer. The whisper begins to turn into an actual voice, and then into full-blown yelling. Their ears pounded, their chests were tight, the thing in front of them could only be described as complete evil. Both astronauts lay their hands on the piece of alien hardware and begin to move it. It was like the top was just a seal and as it begin to become unraveled, beams of energy begin to shoot out of what now can be described as a container. The two astronauts are thrown backwards as a cruel laugh can then be heard.

"After 10,000 years, I'm free!" Rita Repulsa declares to the heavens as she laughs to herself in relief. Behind her, Finster and Goldar kneel in her majesty.

"Yes Empress, you are free!" Goldar echoes in a victorious tone. The two astronauts were witnessing the whole thing and through them the entire world as well.

"That fool Zordon shall be shown the error of trapping me instead of killing me!" Rita suddenly turns to the two astronauts who were backing up in fear. "Would your perhaps be broadcasting?"

The first astronaut nods completely frightened.

"Perfect, then let me give you a message Earth. My name is Rita Repulsa and I shall destroy your pathetic world. Nothing you have can stop me, so feel free to grovel in fear." Rita Repulsa gives off a sadistic laugh before turning her staff onto the two men and disintegrating them with a green blast of energy ending the broadcast.

* * *

_[Back in Science Class]_

The class sits there... absolutely stunned. I'm at an absolute loss for words. I have nothing to say. After that, it begins to happen so fast. A woman I've never seen before runs into the room and tells us all we're going home. Aliens are real...

* * *

_[30 Minutes Before Invasion]_

I give a loud sigh, now being at Connor's house and bored out of my mind.

"Aliens get announced and the world is going crazy, but I'm just sitting here... watching you type away." I complain with Connor turning and shooting me a glare.

"I'm doing something important. You were supposed to be working on homework." Connor points out as I had made it a regular thing to do my homework at Connor's place. Thankfully he had agreed because I wouldn't of passed Pre-Algebra last year without him.

"It's literally the first day. The most I'd have is to look over the syllabus. I honestly thought we'd be playing games or _something_." I feel tempted to take my phone out for a second, but quickly realize I have nobody to text or call. Somehow the school was still holding it's meeting tonight and Jayce, Britt & Hannah got roped into going.

"YAHTZEE!" Connor triumphantly declares to his computer screen which catches my full attention.

"What did you find?" I ask curiously as I look over his shoulder and see a bunch of weird symbols and hieroglyphics. "Huh?"

"What I've found... is the truth. It seems that alien wasn't lying. These hieroglyphs depict an ancient battle between this 'Zordon' and 'Rita'. It features a third player, but I can't make out the symbols." Connor explains to me with me looking at in complete surprise.

"Is there anything else on there about them?" I ask now completely into this weird rabbit hole that he's found.

"Yeah... and here's the weird part. It says one day 5 warriors will rise up and bring about an age of light. What does that even mean?" Connor asks himself in confusion as he leans back in his chair.

"I have no clue," I grinned in excitement. Something boils inside me, a feeling of something on the rise. I take out my phone and see three missed calls from Jayce. "What...?" I unlock my phone and pull the phone close to my ear while playing a voicemail.

"Caleb, you gotta hide man! One of those aliens is--" The phone cuts out after the sound of an explosion rocks the building.

"Was that Jayce?" Connor stands up now worried.

"We need to get to the school. You're driving." I tell him as Connor nods and we rush out the door with questions and worries following us.

As soon as we hop into the car, I barely have a chance to get my belt on as Connor goes flying out of the driveway! The tires give an unbearable screech, but we suddenly go speeding forward towards the school. I push my arm up against the dashboard in fear of Connor's driving as we suddenly swerve a corner that I swear nearly lifts the entire vehicle off the ground. The school starts to come into view and I can't help but drop my jaw as I see the state of it. The school was absolutely covered in flames from the roof to the base. 

"Jayce, Britt, Hannah..." I mutter to myself worriedly as Connor starts accelerating even faster towards the building. As we make it through the entrance, we come to a sudden halt that nearly throws me through the window. "Connor..." I say in frustration.

"You knew what you were getting into when you told me to drive. Let's go." Connor chirps as he suddenly gets out of the car. I quickly open the door and follow after him as we run up to the building.

"Connor, try to get a hold of the police." I begin taking off my jacket as he looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about? You can't be thinking of going in there!" Connor shouts at me as I throw my jacket into the car and breathe out a sigh.

"I got to. They could still be in there!" I tell him back as he suddenly grabs my shoulder.

"Then I'm coming too!" Connor declares as he takes off his blue sweater and throws it into the car. The two of us look at each other before suddenly charging into the blazing inferno. I quickly cover my nose and mouth with my shirt as I run forward trying to find where they could be. Moving out of the lobby, Connor and I enter what used to be sanctuary with multiple figures being able to just be made out through the fire.

"T-there!" I grab Connor and point him at the figures. We start to make our way with pieces of the ceiling falling around us.

"Help!" A voice can be heard faintly calling out. Connor and I look at each other before going into a full on sprint which reveals Jayce trapped under some debris while Hannah and Britt are unconscious with some sort of weird grey creatures surrounding them.

"What the-?" Connor lets out as the grey creatures turn their attention towards us. "More aliens!?" The creatures suddenly charge at us.

"Help Jayce!" I manage to get out through the smoke and throw myself towards the aliens. Connor races past me trying to lift the pieces of the ceiling that had collapsed. Meanwhile I get thrown onto the ground as the aliens stand over me with the intent to kill. I quickly grab hold of a metal pole on the ground and begin to swing wildly at the monsters only managing to hit one which falls back and disintegrates. Jayce begins lifting from beneath the rubble as well with room starting to grow for him.

"Go!" Connor manages to get out with Jayce suddenly squirming out from under it. However, I'm suddenly hit by one of the aliens being thrown at Connor and Jayce's feet.

"Caleb!" Jayce leans down checking on me as I try to stay conscious despite the smoke getting thicker.

"G-grab the girls," I manage to get out as they help me to my feet. "We need... to get out of here." Jayce nods quickly running over to Britt and Hannah, lifting Britt up as Connor runs over and grabs Hannah. I hold the pole out at the aliens who realize we're trying to escape.

"Wh-what's going on?" Hannah manages to mutter as she starts to come to.

"Jayce...?" Britt gets out. I begin to fall back towards the other four as the aliens move towards our entrance, blocking our way out.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Jayce asks worriedly as he begins to set Britt down with Connor doing the same for Hannah. I look around, but quickly begin to realize there is no way out.

"I-I don't know..." I let out. The smoke was getting thicker, our way out was blocked, the five of us are going to die here.

Suddenly, a weird humming can be heard as one-by-one each of us are covered in energy. Things begin to swirl out of control, I close my eyes as our colors becoming distinct and we suddenly disappear...

* * *

Everything stops. I can't hear anything. None of the fire, the shouting, nor could I feel the tightness of my chest as smoke began to clog it. I open my eyes and they widen immediately as I see our surroundings. The five of us were standing in the middle of some sort of high tech lab. There were consoles with flashing lights around us and some sort of cylinder clear tube in front of us.

"Where are we?" Britt asks curiously. She steps forward looking around.

"Heaven?" Connor gives a slight joke as he sees the technology surrounding him.

"AIAIAI you all look horrible!" A weird looking robot declares coming from around the corner with an almost saucer shaped head. Jayce and I hurriedly put ourselves between it and the others.

"Stay away!" Jayce shouts at it as the robot stops and tilts it's head.

"My name is Alpha, I'm only here to help-" Alpha begins to try and say as Connor runs up to it. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"A fully functioning robot... so cool!" Connor says excitedly as he begins to circle it.

"Alpha, was it? What are we doing here?" Hannah asks him as Alpha motions to the tube.

"I think he'd explain it better," Alpha retorts as the tube suddenly comes to life with light as a giant head floats into view.

"WHAT!?" I shout jumping back and falling onto my butt in surprise.

"Please, do not be afraid." The head asks of us with everyone looking at each other confused. "My name is Zordon. Alpha and I saved you from burning to death at your school."

"Zordon?!" Connor exclaims as he looks over to me. "Remember? From the hieroglyphics. You were said to be a legendary warrior that trapped Rita!"

"10,000 years ago... I was, but during the battle Rita gravely injured me and I am now stuck here for eternity." Zordon explains to us as Jayce begins to calm down a bit.

"What is this place? Why did you save us?" Britt asks being unable to stop her curiosity from continuing.

"This is the Power Chamber. You were saved because I believe you five are the key to defeating Rita Repulsa." Zordon admits as everyone again looks at each other even more confused.

"That... actually makes sense." Jayce suddenly says. "There was an alien that showed up at the school. Gold and had wings, but it kept saying that it was looking for Caleb, Connor and us."

"Then, we're the five people from the prophecy?" I ask in surprise.

"I don't know about a prophecy, but ever since each of you were born, a special power has been calling out for you. Something that will help us defeat Rita." Zordon says as Alpha suddenly brings out a display case with 5 golden coins inside all with specific dinosaurs engraved into them. "These are the Power Coins, and they're bonded to each of you."

"How can these help us defeat Rita?" Hannah asks which we were all thinking considering they just look like very fancy coins.

"Those Coins combined with the Power Morpher will turn the five of you into Power Rangers, heroes that fight for justice." Zordon explains to us as I get up and walk over to the coins suddenly picking up the Coin with the engraving of a Tyrannosaurus into it.

"This is mine... I can feel it." I say aloud as red energy begins shooting over my body.

"That is correct Caleb, you are the Red Ranger. You will command the mighty Tyrannosaurus and with great courage lead the team of Power Rangers." Zordon says with me looking back and debating between disbelief and excitement.

"Wait, hold up. We haven't even said we're going to do this!" Jayce shouts worried for himself and his friends diving into combat like that again.

"I'll do it," I interrupt him as I step forward, Jayce looks at me with his jaw open and eyes wide in confusion. "These coins chose us to help people. I want to do what I can."

Hannah steps forward grabbing the coin with the pterodactyl engraving, a pink energy begin to spark around her. "I never want to feel like that again. Helpless, having to be saved and unable to do anything in return."

"I want in too," Connor suddenly says stepping forward and taking the Triceratops coin with a blue energy surrounding him. "I can't be a scientist if the world is taken over by aliens,"

Britt grabs the Sabretooth Tiger coin as yellow energy shoots through her body, "I'll do what I can to help, no matter what."

Jayce looks at his friends who all turn to him. "Fine, but I'm only doing this so I can pull you idiots out of the way if things get too bad." Jayce walks forward taking the Mastodon Coin as black energy shoots through him.

Zordon smiles at the group of teens who now stare back at him. "Hannah with your bravery and athleticism, the Pterodactyl Coin has chose you to be the Pink Ranger. Connor with the power of your mind you will be able to shield people as the Blue Ranger. Britt with your strong resolve and natural instinct for curiosity, you will make a great Yellow Ranger. Jayce, you have a great inner strength and the want to keep people save, I can understand why the Coin chose you as the Black Ranger."

"So what now?" I ask as Alpha goes around to each of us handing us our Power Morphers which we place our Power Coins into.

"Goldar and his Putties have continued his assault in an attempt to draw you out. You need to intercept him, as the Power Rangers." Zordon tells us with the others looking to me. I quickly realize the responsibility put on me by the Coin, a leadership role.

"Well let's do it then. You guys ready?" I ask them even though I'm not sure that I'm ready myself. Although... I think I do feel something, a phrase maybe. Yeah, I definitely got something.

"We're with you," Hannah nods at me with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" The five of us pull out our Morphers and put them out in front of us.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

An array of colors fills the entire chamber as the suits of the Rangers form onto them. White diamonds running across their chests, arms, and legs with their distinct colors flowing onto them. Their helmets begin to form for the first time with their signature dinosaurs being perfectly represented on their helmets. 

"Woah..." Britt simply states letting out a chuckle as we all take in the amount of power we've just been handed.

"No kidding, this is incredible." Connor remarks as Alpha begins to mess with the console next to him.

"I'll be teleporting you straight there! Good luck Rangers." Alpha tells us with everyone nodding at it. In a shimmer of light we disappear yet again...

* * *

We appear in the middle of the park. There were people running in fear all around us, many other people turn and see us and they look absolutely confused. The five of us look at each other before running forwards towards where everyone else is running away from. Rampaging there were the grey creatures and a golden monkey-like monster like what Jayce had described.

"That's enough!" I declare as we stop running and take a stand.

"Oh? And who dare-" Goldar turns and sees the five of us lined up. "No! Power Rangers!"

"Might as well just run off! You're done for!" Jayce shouts hoping to himself that it will work.

"Not yet Rangers! Putties, destroy them!" Goldar commands with the Putties charging at the five of us. Hannah charges forward first jumping up and slamming her knee into the nearest Putty. Connor isn't far behind her as he tackles into two more. Jayce and Britt charge in after the two of them and slam their fists into the Putties. I'm about to charge into battle when suddenly Goldar starts flying at me. "You're mine Red Ranger!"

"Crap!" I let out as I get hit with the full force of this giant golden monkey. I start trying to slam my legs and arms into him which eventually makes him let me go into the dirt. I roll backwards just out of the hit range from his sword as I manage to stumble back up to my feet. I jump forwards kicking into Goldar which throws him backwards and away from me.

Jayce meanwhile grabs the head of a Putty kneeing it before quickly kicking it into the other Putties which cause them to fall over.

Hannah jumps back after getting smacked by a Putty. She puts her arm to her side and looks down to see something holstered. She takes it out and it's almost like all the information about the weapon is fed into her head. "Oh yeah... Blade Blaster, Gun Mode!" Hannah declares taking it out and placing it into gun mode before firing on a bunch of Putties. Seeing this, I reach to my side and turn my Blade Blaster into knife mode.

"Come at me Goldar!" I shout being completely overconfident.

"Absolutely, Red Ranger!" Goldar lets out a war cry before flying at me. I just barely manage to get my arm up in time to block Goldar's attack with him continuing to push both of us through the dirt, my heels digging in. Suddenly a blast hits Goldar from behind as Britt stands there. "Why you-" I take the opportunity and slash Goldar across the chest making him fall backwards.

"Nice going!" Britt congratulates me as she runs up next to me. Jayce, Connor, and Hannah blast the rest of the Putties before running over to Britt and I.

"This isn't over Rangers! You haven't won yet!" Goldar shouts as suddenly a green energy shoots past Goldar and right towards me.

And now that we're caught up, let's resume.

"Caleb!" Jayce shouts jumping in front of the blast and deflecting it with his Blade Blaster back at Goldar which makes him fly backwards.

"Insolent monkey!" Rita berates Goldar. She points at the five of us. "Zordon's pets... you will be dealt with. All five of you will wish you never stood up and rose against me. I'll make sure of that." In a flash of green energy, Rita and Goldar are completely gone.

"Heck yeah!" Hannah shouts suddenly. "Sorry... one of us had to be excited."

"We did it..." I say in disbelief. I turn to Jayce. "Thanks man,"

Jayce smiles, "I told ya... I'm gonna pull ya out of the fire. I owed you one anyways." I chuckle at that as suddenly we're teleported yet again and end back up at the Power Chamber.

"You've done it Rangers. This first battle was a win for side of good. You will have tougher challenges to come, but for now you all should celebrate." Zordon tells us with a smile.

I don't know if we can do this, but right now while I celebrate with my friends, it feels pretty freaking possible and that's all I need to hang on. We're the Power Rangers after all, who else is gonna do this?


	2. S1 Ep2: "Weapons From the Past"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the first chapter was a rewrite, this is actually an original chapter that I'm writing for the first time. Hope you all enjoy this one!

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 2**

**"Weapons From the Past"**

_[Britt's Journal]_

It's been two days since the first attack from Rita Repulsa. Things have been quiet and weirdly peaceful? The school was burnt down, so everything was moved online. I've talked with the others a little bit, but I wish we would talk about this a bit more. Being a Power Ranger, some sort of hero. How is this going to pan out for us? My name is Britt Piper and I'm the Yellow Ranger, but what sort of responsibility does that hold for me? I'm just anxious about where we go from here.

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

I barely manage to get my eyes open when my alarm starts sounding off. It's always like that blaring reminder of 'Hey you're awake, welcome back to the circus.' I roll out of bed and immediately wake up. Staring right back at me on the floor was my Power Morpher. _"I can't just leave this out, that's way too close of a call."_ I think to myself as I quickly stuff it under my blankets and stand up trying to act like things are normal.

"Hey Caleb, can you come help me with the groceries?" My Mom calls from downstairs which I find weird. We usually go shopping on Sundays, but today is Wednesday? I quickly rush downstairs to see my Mom's car filled to the brim with canned food and water.

"Mom... please tell me that isn't what I think it is." I beg of her as she looks at me like _I'm_ the crazy one.

"The stores are being bought out. Everybody is freaking out because of well... you know." My Mom reasons as I just shake my head and go out to the car to unload the absurd amount of groceries still in the car.

 _"This is ridiculous... but I can't really blame anyone. They just became the Ground Zero for alien attacks."_ I think to myself as I reach into the car and start grabbing as many bags as I possibly can. Suddenly while walking back to the house, I get a splitting pain in my head which causes me to fall to the ground.

 _"I'm sorry that this is painful Caleb. It will get better with time. It's Zordon, you're needed at the Power Chamber immediately."_ Zordon announces to my head on all cylinders. I sit there for a second to regain my bearings before picking everything back up and heading inside the house to place everything down.

"Freaking aliens..." I mutter under my breath as I head upstairs and grab my Power Morpher. I then begin to concentrate in my head. _"Zordon, are you going to teleport me?"_ As soon as I think that, I open my eyes and find myself inside the Power Chamber. "Well that answers my question,"

"Oh thank God," Jayce lets out as soon as he sees me. He leaves Connor's side and walks over to me. "Bro, I'm so glad you're here. It was getting bad."

"What was... getting bad?" I ask worriedly when Jayce suddenly points over to Connor and Alpha.

"So this power source of yours is called the Morphing Grid? Interesting, can I run some tests?" Connor asks excitedly as Alpha laughs happily.

"Aiaiai, you humans are way too eager!" Alpha states as he begins to pull up something on the console. "Here you are, full specs!"

"Ohoho!" Connor rubs his hands together as Jayce continues to motion to them. I try to hold in a laugh as he looks at me with crazed eyes.

I slap his shoulder, "It's not that bad," Jayce slumps after that and groans.

"Just wait..." Jayce mutters to himself as I walk over to Connor and Alpha.

"Oh hey Caleb, do you mind testing this for me?!" Connor exclaims excitedly as he suddenly forcibly hands a device over to me. I'm about to respond when suddenly I feel a sharp jolt course through my body throwing me onto the floor. "Still needs some tweaking..."

"Let me consent first!" I shout at Connor as Jayce walks over and helps me back up while slapping me on the shoulder.

"Not that bad, huh?" Jayce muses as I just let out a primal growl. Suddenly, a yellow and pink energy enter the room as Britt and Hannah appear in front of the rest of us.

"Sorry we were so late!" Britt says right out of the gate with a big old sigh.

"What held y'all up?" I ask curiously as I lean up against the console parallel to the one Connor and Alpha are working on.

"We had a bit of an issue trying to get Hannah away from her family," Britt sweatdrops as she walks over to the group.

"Yeah, they're being a bit protective right now. Alien invasion and all of that." Hannah sighs as she looks around. "You know, we should really get a chair or two. There's like nowhere to sit."

"I was thinking that too. Maybe we could get a couch?" I offer to the group as I suddenly shake my head and re-focus. "Why did you call us anyways Zordon?"

"While the five of you did an excellent job fending off Goldar and his Putties, this is just the beginning. There are two important sets of equipment that you currently don't possess. Today we're going to focus on the Power Weapons." Zordon explains to us as we begin to gather around with Connor even focusing his attention on Zordon.

"How do we get them?" Jayce asks curiously.

"The five Power Weapons were sealed away in a temple lost to mankind. We're going to send the five of you there where you will all have to overcome trials and receive your weapons." Zordon explains as we look at each other.

"I mean, that's great and all..." Britt suddenly says. "But what about Rita? She could easily attack while we're gone."

"Zordon and I believe that Rita is still regaining her strength after being sealed away for so long. We're hoping it'll buy us enough time, so that you can claim your weapons." Alpha responds nicely as I look around at the others.

"If it'll give us the advantage, I say we take it." I say with Jayce nodding at me in agreement.

"So how do we get started?" Connor asks excitedly in anticipation to go on an Indiana Jones-esque adventure.

"You'll be teleported to the temple. From there... I don't know. The temple took on a mind of it's own after I put the weapons there." Zordon explains to us as Alpha goes over to the console and starts to mess around with the buttons. I look at everyone as we group up around each other. Everything was crazy. I still was figuring out how to be a leader and these trials are supposed to determine if we're worthy enough! I got to do this... I need to succeed!

In a flash of red, black, blue, yellow, and pink light the five Rangers disappear from the Power Chamber with Zordon and Alpha left there.

"Godspeed Rangers," Alpha mutters to himself.

* * *

In a flash of energy, the five of us suddenly arrive in the ruins of this broken temple surrounding us. The temple has multiple holes in the ceiling begging the question to us of how this place hasn't been found by humanity. The walls were covered in engravings and vines stretching from the top to the bottom.

"Woah..." Connor lets out with excitement as he begins walking over to a bunch of carvings engraved into the wall.

"I don't think we're in Texas anymore," Jayce remarks with a slight chuckle as he begins to walk around the room. Hannah walks over to what seems like the front of the room, a large door being present there.

"Hey guys?" Hannah suddenly says as she puts her hand against the door. "Something feels--" Before she can finish her sentence she's suddenly sucked into the door! 

"Hannah!" The four of us shout as we run over and just stare at the door.

"Hannah, can you hear us?" I shout as a slight muffled sound could be heard. "You guys hear that?" Jayce, Connor, and Britt look at me with a confused look.

"Let's wait a second. We can't go charging into things. There might be some sort of pattern." Connor says worriedly as I look at the door with concern for Hannah.

"You three stay here then. I'll grab her and come back." I tell them as suddenly Jayce grabs my shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea man," Jayce remarks with Britt sort've pulling me back.

"Think about it Caleb. Why wouldn't Hannah just come back if she could?" Britt asks me as I grit my teeth.

"Exactly! She could be hurt, and we can't just sit here." I say worriedly as Connor gets up to the door and presses his hand against it suddenly. The rest of us watch with our breathes held.

"It's solid," Connor suddenly says banging against the door. "We can't get through..."

* * *

_[Hannah's POV]_

I suddenly fall forward rolling against the ground, continuing to roll. _"Did I just do something completely stupid?"_ These thoughts ring in my mind as I suddenly come to a stop. I start to open my eyes and shock hits me as nothing but grassy plains for miles would be seen. I turn behind to see what I was rolling down to see a steep grassy cliff with a door at the top along with a stone slab. "Is this... my trial?" I say aloud considering it looks like nothing is around me for miles.

"Yes Hannah Williams, this is your trial." An echoey voice says with me suddenly turning around to see something that I can't quite explain. It looked like a Pink Ranger, but not just me? The face was glitching out as it switched between multiple helmets and a long flowing pink cape was surrounding it. The body was switching between multiple costumes all at once.

"Who are you!?" I ask instinctively before kicking myself mentally for asking instead of running.

"I am an emissary of the Morphing Grid, the thing that gives you your powers. I am here to oversee your trial." The voice calls back to me still in the same echoey voice which gives me chills all across my back. "You must make it to the top of the hill without morphing,"

I look up to the top of it, seeming even larger than before now that the scale has started to settle in for me. I push off my knee and get back up to a standing position. "Just watch me, I've got this." I say way more confidently than I actually am.

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

"It's possible she started her trial," Connor says making the three of us perk up as he had been investigating the carvings in the wall. "Here, it's a bit faint." I get up and walk over to him look at what he's pointing at. "It seems like the door is the way of the flying dragon which seems weird at first, but these were made a long time ago. A Pterodactyl was probably thought of as a dragon." Connor explains to me as he puts his find up to another set of carvings. "Right here though... it looks like it's saying the armored one goes out the window."

"The armored one probably being a Triceratops... which is you." I nod along starting to understand what he's getting at.

"The fanged one being Britt, the tusked one is Jayce..." Connor finishes there as I look at him confused.

"And where's me?" I ask confused as Connor just gives a slight shrug. Britt and Jayce stand up walk over after hearing this.

"Are you saying Caleb doesn't have a trial?" Britt asks curiously.

"I'm saying I don't know. There isn't any mention of a T-Rex thing here, no other trial to look at. It's weird." Connor admits as he starts heading over to the window. "Jayce you got the fireplace, Britt you have the hole in the ceiling. That'll take you to your trials."

Jayce looks at me worriedly, "You gonna be alright?"

"I should be the one worrying about y'all," I chuckle as I pat him on the back. "Stay safe man,"

"So..." Britt suddenly says as Connor jumps through his window and disappears. "I just..." She looks at me for a split second as Jayce heads into the fireplace. "I'm worried, you know?"

"About Jayce?" I ask looking over at the fireplace which was now lit.

"Him, you, Connor, Hannah, me? I'm just worried about us. We haven't really taken the time to talk about any of this." Britt confides in me as I give a knowing sigh.

"I think we're still processing everything in our own ways. For Connor, it's easier to go to into adventure. For Jayce, it's easier for him to be strong. For Hannah, it's easy for her to be sarcastic. We all just need time." I reach out placing my hand on her shoulder as I give a faint smile. "I'm definitely scared, and I'm pretty sure they are too. But, we _can_ do this."

"Thanks... I think?" Britt chuckles as she heads over to the vines and begins to climb them up to the top before being sucked into the hole. I'm left standing there as I begin to lazily whistle and sit back against the wall.

* * *

_[Jayce's POV]_

I look around suddenly being surrounded by what looks like factory equipment, "Huh...?"

"Watch out," An echoey voice calls out to me as I suddenly look upwards to see a massive weight coming crashing down. I jump to the right instinctively as it crashes down and breaks into the ground where I was. I look towards the source of the voice seeing a long black cape with alternating black helmets and a suit that seems to change constantly. "This is your trial, complete it and gain your weapon."

"What do I have to-" I suddenly look up again to see another weight coming down. I jump and roll forward as it crashes down behind me. "Oh come on!"

"Survive Jayce Thedford and you will make it through this trial," The voice says to me as I just narrowly make it out of the way of another crashing weight that breaks apart the ground I stood on.

* * *

_[Connor's POV]_

I just barely manage to dodge a spike as I try to get my breath. "Interesting, it seems to be-" I try to get out as another spike comes out of the wall right in front of me. It seems like the walls are completely stone with spikes lined around invisible holes. My trial seems to be throwing me off guard and how I respond to pressure. At the end of this hallway of stone, a door stands tall along with a pedestal next to it. "I just need to take it slow and learn all the areas where the spikes are,"

 _"Oh how wrong you are my young blue Ranger..."_ An emissary from the Morphing Grid thinks to itself at the end of the hallway.

* * *

_[Britt's POV]_

"This... is not going to be easy." I say to myself as I find myself on a tiny bit of a land with nothing around but other tiny islands leading up to the door. "Parkour I guess?" I start to take out my Morpher when a yellow hand smacks my hand away from it.

"Britt Piper, the Yellow Ranger, you shall complete this trial on your own without the aid of our power." This cloaked being in front of me says as I just sort've give it a blank look of confusion.

"Yeah for sure, but just one question. Who... are you again?" I ask confused as the cloaked being gives a weird groan in frustration.

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

I sit on one of the many benches, just hoping and... praying. Anything I can do considering I can't do anything. "Come on... somebody hear me out there." I pray with my hands tight and eyes closed. "My friends are in trouble right now... I can feel it. Please, help them." I let go of my hands and open my eyes before breathing a loud sigh.

"So you... Caleb Finch are the newest Red Ranger," A voice calls out to me as I suddenly turn around and quickly fall over in shock from what I see. A figure cloaked in red with forever changing suits and helmets flashing across him.

"Who are you?!" I shout at the being as I get up with my hand clenched around my Morpher.

"Do not worry yourself, I am not here to harm you. I am an emissary sent by the Morphing Grid to oversee your trial." The Red Emissary explains to me as I look at him with a confused look. "But in all honestly, I don't think you can do it."

"And why's that? Wasn't I chosen by the Coin?" I ask confused and worried as I take out the Morpher and look at the Tyrannosaurus Coin.

"Because you haven't figured out your role yet. Your entire reason for being the Red Ranger, what a Red Ranger represents. It's sad." The Emissary says in a tone that makes me inch back in shame.

"Okay, you know what?" I remark as I start to get angry and I step towards the Emissary. "I didn't even know what a Power Ranger was until two days ago! I'm supposed to be a leader, right? That's what you're getting at? Well why me!? I'm just some kid who's never led a thing in his life!"

The Emissary stands and gets up to next to me making me want to back down, but I don't. "You are the leader. It does not matter if you were before, you are now. Your teammates are counting on you. This is your trial." The Emissary shoots out 4 orbs out across the room that start to play the trials of each of my friends. Hannah was climbing, Jayce was dodging, Connor was thinking, and Britt was pumping herself up to jump.

"My trial is to... lead them?" I say as I walk over to the orbs and look at each of their trials. "Wait, I know what's going on." The Red Emissary tilts their in surprise. "Jayce's trial is all about nearly getting crushed, so he keeps dodging. Jayce hates confrontation, he'll keep dodging forever! A-and Hannah! She's stubborn so she won't try to go back down and realize that there was a door where she was the whole time!" I look at each of their trials with worry for each of them. "They're designed to be failed!"

"That's correct," The Emissary tells me as I angrily turn around.

"It's unfair!" I shout at him as the Emissary cocks his head to the side.

"And what part of battle is fair? What part of being attacked by Rita Repulsa is fair? You and your team will always be put in dangerous situations that are unfair." The Emissary walks over and points at the orbs. "But it's your job to lead them despite the unfairness,"

I look back at the orbs and realize that my trial is overcoming my doubt of being a leader, and to help them succeed. "Okay... I'll do it. I'll be their leader." I place my hand on Jayce's orb. "Jayce, can you hear me?"

Jayce suddenly stops before quickly dodging again, "Caleb!? How can I hear you?"

"It doesn't matter! Listen to me bro, I need you to stop dodging!" I tell him as Jayce gets a confused look on his face.

"Are you crazy? I'll get crushed!" Jayce shouts as he rolls out of the way again as I get closer to the orb.

"Jayce... I've never told you wrong before. You're just going to keep dodging forever! Take a stand!" I shout back at him as Jayce looks around and grits his teeth.

"You better be right!" Jayce declares as he suddenly stops running and just stands there for a second as a weight forms above him. He braces himself as suddenly the weights fall and he suddenly Morphs out of nowhere into his suit with the weight hitting him harmlessly. Jayce stands there in shock for a second. "Woah..."

"Congratulations, you completed the trial." The Black Emissary states as the pedestal suddenly starts to glow with black energy and starts to take form. "The Power Axe is now yours. You will only need to call upon it and it will come to you." The Emissary explains as suddenly the orbs disappears.

"That's one down..." I sweat as I look at the others trying to decide which to do next.

"A leader must be decisive," The Red Emissary tells me as I nod and quickly place my hand on Connor's orb.

"Connor!?" I shout worriedly as I see a spike graze Connor's leg with him falling down in pain.

"Caleb...? What's going on?" Connor asks weakly as he pushes himself back up again.

"Connor, you need to listen to me. You're overthinking your situation like you always do... you need to charge head-first at the door!" I shout at him as Connor looks forward.

"Are you crazy!? I'll get stabbed!" Connor exclaims as I sigh.

"Connor... trust me. This is your trial, to overcome your overthinking nature. You can do it." I tell him as Connor looks ahead and closes his eyes for a second as he re-adjusts his glasses.

"Okay... I'll do it." Connor gets his feet under him as he suddenly takes off towards the door. He's never sprinted faster in his life as spikes spring out behind him and he leaps to the finish line and makes it to the door.

"Congrats blue Ranger..." The Blue Emissary says with a colder voice than the others. "As your reward, you have gained the Power Lance. You will only need to" I suddenly take my hand off the orb.

"Onto Hannah..." I grit my teeth before placing my hand on the orb. "Hannah?"

"Oh hey Caleb!" Hannah shouts as she continues to climb. "I'm nearly at the top, are you up there?"

"No Hannah... I'm not. You need to stop climbing." I tell her with her looking upwards confusedly.

"Stop climbing? I need to beat this trial, what did your Emissary give you to smoke?" Hannah groans as she kicks into the dirt and continues climbing.

"Hannah listen to me!" I say suddenly which causes her pause. I don't often get frustrated with her or any other one of my friends. "Hannah... you need to go back down. There is a door down there, it's how you win the trial."

"I just-" Hannah stops and finally looks downward to see the door. "Thanks Caleb," She starts to slide back down.

"Don't worry about it," I tell her as I take my hand off and it seems like the Emissary is handing her a bow. I then reach out and place my hand on Britt's orb. "Hey... Britt?"

Britt suddenly jumps having accidentally scared her, "Caleb... I can't do it." She looks at the gap between the first island and the second. "I can't jump that without my powers,"

"Britt... I know you're afraid right now. But you can do it. You have it in you." I say with the utmost confidence.

"H-how do you know?" Britt asks worriedly.

"Because it's not just me that thinks so," I say as suddenly Jayce, Connor, and Hannah place their hand on the orb.

"YOU GOT THIS BRITT!" Hannah shouts at the top of her lungs making Britt wince.

"Speaking purely off science, you can make the jump." Connor reassures her which Britt looks confused at.

"You've always been strong! It's one of the reasons- I mean you can do it!" Jayce declares over the orb with me giving Jayce an eye roll.

"Thank you... all of you." Britt presses her lips together before taking off in a sprint and jumping at the edge! However, as she does this the world shifts and the island moves under her giving her a safe landing. "I-I did it!"

"Britt Piper, you are a winner here. I'm proud to call you a Yellow Ranger." The Yellow Emissary states before unveiling two dagger-like weapons. "Take these Power Daggers and call upon them in your time of need,"

The four of us let go as a flash of yellow light drops Britt into the room.

"You did it!" Jayce says excited for her as she just smiles happily. I look back over to the Red Emissary who was now joined by the other Emissaries.

"You all made it through your trials... including you Caleb." The Red Emissary says with a pleased tone. "I doubted you as you did yourself. I apologize. We release this team into your leadership." A shining red light begins to take form as a sword starts to form. "Along with the Power Sword, you are now fully formed as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. May the power protect you." The five suddenly teleport away in a flash of colors that makes us close our eyes.

I hold the sword before it starts to disappear, "We did it... and now... we're ready for Rita." I smile at the others who smile back at me as we all suddenly collapse together in a hug.

* * *

_[Britt's Journal]_

With everything from today, I finally feel a little more stable. I'm not less afraid... but I do know I'm not facing it alone. We're the Power Rangers now, and we're gonna send Rita back to whatever piece of garbage planet she came from in the first place!


	3. S1 Ep3: "Glacire's Cold Touch"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 3**

**"Glacire's Cold Touch"**

_[Jayce's Journal]_

It's been a week since I probably made the worst decision of my life. Barely any sign of Rita aside from the odd Putty here and there. It's been a full week and people are still panicking, and I just wish we could do something about it. I wish they knew how hard we were fighting for them, how hard we were training for them. If this keeps going, the panic is going to be worse than the alien attacks. Speaking of training though, Caleb has been working us to the bone. He's really taking this leader thing serious, but c'mon man! Let us rest!

* * *

_[Connor's POV]_

"What do I owe the visit Rangers?" Zordon asks the five of us as we teleport into the Power Chamber.

"We just have a couple of questions," I explain as I lean up against the right-hand console which had quickly become my favorite spot in the dark room.

"Namely why didn't you just killed Rita? You had her sealed, you could've just-" Hannah cuts herself off as she slides her finger across her throat.

Zordon gives a sigh, "Do you all feel this way?" Hannah and I look to the others.

"We just want to know Zordon. We're fighting your unfinished battle, we deserve an answer." Caleb says stepping in front of us.

"Fine, I owe you an answer." Zordon gives a disgruntled growl despite just being a head. I wish I could get a look at that tech... "During the final battle between Rita and I... I was extremely injured. I was a Power Ranger like yourselves, but I lost my body in the fight. Rita knows more witchcraft then I care to explain, but it caused me to lose my powers and be sealed for eternity inside this tube."

My head perks up as I realize something about Zordon's story. "That doesn't make any sense..."

"Excuse me?" Zordon turns to me.

I give a slight cough, "In the hieroglyphics I translated, there was a third party in your fight. Except you didn't mention them in your story."

Zordon's head falls, "I don't want to talk about it,"

"Why not?" Caleb suddenly asks. "We're your team, right? We should know this."

"Please- just drop it." Zordon begs as his tube suddenly de-powers and he fades.

"Did... did he just turn himself off?" Hannah asks confused.

"I can't believe this..." Jayce groans as he starts to walk off.

"Aiaiai... I'm sorry everyone." Alpha suddenly tells us as we all just look in separate directions, all equally upset. "Zordon... he feels responsible."

"Responsible?" Britt questions confused.

"Zordon feels like if he was stronger back then, that you five wouldn't be going through such troubles right now. He may not seem like it, but he cares about each of you." Alpha tries to reason with us, but Jayce just groans.

"Just teleport us back... school starts back up today." Hannah explains with Alpha giving a light nod before heading over to the console.

"I'm sorry Rangers..." Alpha apologizes as the five of us are teleported away.

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

The moon's once un-disturbed surface now hears the loud noises of industry. Hundreds of Putties surround a construction site as they seem to be building some sort of fortress that even in it's unfinished state has casted an unwilling shadow across the moon's surface.

"Finster!" Rita shouts as she exits an electronic pod. The grey gremlin nears at the mere voice of his Empress.

"Yes Empress?" Finster manages to get out as she walks over to him.

"My power still isn't at 100%, how much longer?!" Rita demands from him as she raises her staff and blasts of energy fly out of it striking the ground around Finster.

"I-I don't know Empress! All our powers have been suppressed thanks to the effects of that blasted Zordon's seal!" Finster angrily stomps across the moon's rocks.

Rita groans as a headache starts to take form, "Send something out to distract the Power Rangers! The more we know about them, the closer we come to defeating them."

"Haha, yes Empress!" Goldar announces as he walks over. "I want to crush that Red Ranger's helmet under my foot!"

"One of Finster's monsters shall go... not you Goldar." Rita commands as Goldar grits his teeth. "You have a more important job,"

"Yes Empress?" Goldar asks curiously with a smile now crossing his face.

* * *

_[Connor's POV]_

The five of us appear a few blocks away from the school. "Are we sure we aren't being too hard on Zordon?" I ask curiously as Jayce pushes past the others.

"What are you talk about?! Whether it's fair or not, he's the reason we have to deal with all of this." Jayce says to me angrily as I just look down.

"He's also the one to give us a fighting chance," I argue which causes Jayce to scowl.

Caleb suddenly steps between the two of us, "That's enough guys,"

I look down before starting to pad myself down and groan, "I... forgot something at home. I'll meet you guys at school."

"Seeya then...," Britt says to me as I nod before taking off in a sprint towards my home.

As I head back, I start to think to myself. _"Jayce... was I right to argue?"_ I don't even know Jayce that well. We're really just friends of a friend. Maybe his instinct is right? I stop running as I realize I'm starting to get too far into my head. Suddenly explosions occur all around me as I'm thrown into the pavement. "What!?"

Putties suddenly start to teleport around me with an icy creature standing behind them. Large ice spikes protruded from the monster's shoulders and hands as it grinned in victory. "So you're a Power Ranger?"

I immediately start to look around and quickly realize I'm alone which makes me sigh with relief and then shake with fear as I realize I have no way of contacting the others. "Yeah... that's me." I say as I stand up.

"You'll be the first victim of the mighty Glacire then!" Glacire declares as he suddenly thrusts his hand forward shooting out a bunch of icicles towards me. I quickly raise my hands to block, but icicles explode on impact throwing me to the ground again. 

_"This isn't good! What am I supposed to do?"_ I think to myself as I groan and hold my chest which begins to bleed in pain.

"Destroy him," Glacire commands to the Putties who suddenly come charging at me. I barely have time to think as suddenly a streak of black rushes in front and kicks the Putties away.

"Connor!" Jayce shouts out of concern for me with him turning. "Come on, get up! We need to Morph."

I look at him in shock, "You followed me?" I question.

"I just had a feeling alright? Come on." He grabs a hold of my arm and helps me on my feet as we both take out our Morphers and thrust them forward. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

Blue and black energy surrounds us both as the two of us Morph and our suits form onto us.

"Another Ranger!?" Glacire questions as Jayce does a bit of a pose.

"The most handsome one if you ask me," Jayce jokes before suddenly charging forward and punching into the Putties.

"Wait-" I try to say before a couple of Putties come charging at me. I throw my arms up in defense before kicking outwards which throws a few off me. I take out my Blade Blaster quickly switching it to blade mode as I cut through the others.

"You're mine Black Ranger!" Glacire declares running towards Jayce who doesn't hear him and blocks an attack from a Putty. Glacire suddenly grabs onto his back. "Eternal Freeze!"

"Wh-what!?" Jayce barely manages to get out as ice begins shooting across Jayce leaving him encased in a block of ice.

"NO, JAYCE!" I shout in worry as Glacire starts to turn to me.

"Now you're next..." Glacire glares as he and the Putties start to circle around me.

"Not on our watch!" A voice declares as blaster shots are fired all around at the Putties and Glacire throwing him back. Caleb, Britt, and Hannah run out next to me with their Blade Blasters in gun mode.

"Guys! Watch out, that thing froze Jayce!" I explain to them with the three looking over at the frozen Ranger.

"No..." Britt mutters to herself as Glacire starts to get up.

"Focus guys- this isn't over yet!" Caleb warns as he steps in front of us.

"Right!" Hannah says as her and Caleb aim their weapons at Glacire.

"This isn't over Rangers!" Glacire declares as he suddenly fades away. Our Morphed states disappear as Britt and I suddenly run over to the frozen Jayce.

"Jayce..." I mutter as guilt starts to take over. "It should've been me..." Britt gets up to the ice and places her hand on it.

"W-we need to figure out how to save him," Her voice trembles. I look over at her and clench my fists.

"Dammit!" I think to myself. Hannah and Caleb run over with Hannah putting her arm around Britt.

"It's gonna be alright, we can fix this." Hannah says with confidence as Caleb looks into the ice and sighs.

"Yeah... we got this." Caleb tries to sound confident, but I can tell how he feels. Jayce and him are best friends, and I let both of them down.

* * *

The four of us sit around the Power Chamber solemnly as the encased Jayce remains frozen. "Aiaiai... I'm sorry Rangers. It doesn't seem I can do anything." Alpha sadly reports as I slam my fist into the console.

"Nothing? Come on Alpha, you have to! It was my fault!" I shout at the top of my lungs with everyone turning to give me all concerned looks. I suddenly turn and start to run into the hallways of the base. I start to see rooms I've never even seen before. Bedrooms, labs, engineering stations, it was all becoming a blur. I burst out a door as I look out at the outside world... a beautiful ocean. _"So... we're on an island."_ Any other day I would revel in this discovery, but I lower my head and lean against the wall of the base.

Britt suddenly steps out of the base looking over at me, "There you are," She gives a light smile before sitting down next to me. "You gonna be alright?"

I clench my hands into fists, "Why do you care?" I ask genuinely confused. "Jayce got hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault," Britt tries to tell me as I just shrug.

"You guys... out of all of you only Caleb knows me, so why are you trying to be nice? Jayce could be frozen forever..." I slam my fist into the ground in frustration as Britt puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You're right, we don't know you. But you're my teammate now, so I guess that makes us friends." Britt extends her hand out to me. "Let's try to save Jayce together, alright?"

I look at her before extending my hand out and shaking her hand, "Right,"

* * *

Meanwhile Caleb and Hannah pace back and forth with Caleb glancing over at Jayce every now and then. Alpha stands next to the encased Ranger taking more readings.

"It's gonna work out... it has to." Caleb mutters to himself as Hannah barely manages to hear that.

"Caleb..." Hannah places her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we both know Jayce can fight this. Let's try to remember that."

Caleb nods slowly, "Thanks Hannah..."

"I've got it!" Alpha shouts triumphantly with Caleb and Hannah looking at each other before running over to the robot.

"What is it?!" Caleb asks desperately.

"The monster that did this, Glacire, Zordon fought it in the past." Alpha announces as he begins to search around the console for the records as suddenly a hologram of Glacire is displayed and Zordon reawakens.

"Yes... Glacire, one of Finster's more devious creations. It's not exceptionally powerful, but it can freeze it's opponent." Zordon explains to the group with myself and Britt running into the main room of the Power Chamber.

"So how do we stop it?" Hannah asks worriedly before looking over at Jayce. "Or at least how do we save Jayce?"

"Your Power Weapons hold a greater secret within them. With all five, the weapons can combine into a cannon that'll be able to destroy Glacire." Zordon explains confidently before turning his gaze over to Jayce. "However, Jayce's revival might take some time. I'll instruct Alpha how to do it, but the four of you are needed elsewhere."

Holograms begin to pop across the room with me looking in awe as Glacire and his Putties attack harmless civilians.

"We'll buy as much time as we can then," I say with Caleb and Hannah turning to me and nodding.

"Let's do it guys!" Caleb says as the four of us line up alongside him. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

In a flash of red, yellow, pink, and blue energy, the four of us have our suits morphed onto us and stand ready.

"Good luck Rangers," Alpha says as he starts the teleportation process.

I take a moment to look over at Jayce as the teleportation takes effect and we disappear.

* * *

Explosions rock the streets as shots of ice are sent out of Glacire who lets out a terrifying laugh. "This is too easy! Rita will surely be pleased once I'm finished conquering the planet!" The Putties around Glacire start to drag and punch at random civilians.

"Please- no!" A woman shouts as she holds her child in her arms. Shots suddenly ring off as Caleb and Hannah run past her and blast the Putties.

Britt and I run over to the woman, "Please, come this way!" Britt instructs her as she starts to lead the woman away from the fighting.

"Rangers!" Glacire declares as the Putties turn their attention to the four of us. Britt runs back next to us. "Come to become eternally frozen?" He laughs crazily.

"Not going to happen!" I say suddenly with confidence. "We've got our comrade and world's fate in our hands, we won't let you continue!"

Caleb nods being thoroughly impressed as he steps in front, "Let's do it everybody! Set Blade Blasters into sword mode!" Caleb commands as we quickly do so and charge forward. Britt and Hannah clash against the Putties with Caleb slicing through a few. I, however, keep charging forward and flip over the Putties.

"You're mine!" I declare to Glacire as I charge and clash the Blade Blaster against him.

Glacire laughs, "What a pitiful attack! No wonder your friend had to save your hide!" Glacire suddenly strikes upward throwing me backwards and back to the others.

"Are you alright!?" Hannah checks on me as Britt and Caleb maintain defensive positions around the two of us.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I groan as she helps me stand up. "The Blade Blaster had no effect on him though,"

"Good thing we have something better," Britt says confidently as the four of us stand together.

"Power Lance!" I suddenly call forward as blue energy begins to flow around my hands. The handles start to form with the almost triton like design on both ends of the Power Lance then taking shape. 

"Power Bow!" Hannah calls forth as a pink and white bow appears into her hands, the string being a strict pink energy radiating out of it.

"Power Daggers!" Britt summons as two yellow daggers form into her hands with the edge of the daggers shining bright with their sharpness.

"Power Sword!" Caleb calls forward as red lightning sparkles across his hands with the sword coming to his command. The hilt was black with a red guard coming out of it and covering the silver blade which had etchings into it.

"A bunch of fancy weapons won't help you! Destroy them Putties!" Glacire commands with the Putties begin charging forward towards the four of us. Hannah suddenly pulls back the pink energy string with an arrow made of light forming in it. She lets go as the shots go flying at the Putties immediately destroying them.

"Woah," Hannah giggles a bit as she clenches onto the bow. Britt rushes past Hannah with speed that none of them had been able to reach before stabbing into multiple Putties in quick succession. I take the opportunity to plan the Lance into the ground and pole vault over the Putties before kicking into Glacire. I then quickly swing the Lance around and slice the monster with the triton end of the weapon. Glacire stumbles backwards as sparks fly off his body.

"Pesky Rangers! I'll just put you all into an eternal freeze!" Glacire declares as he puts his hands together and the entire area starts to freeze up with ice running along the concrete.

"Not this time!" Caleb declares as he rushes past me and delivers an upward swing of his sword that throws Glacire to the ground. Glacire suddenly gets up and fires off multiple icicles out of his hands. Caleb and I brace for the impact, but Hannah spins around from fighting the Putties and fires multiple precise shots at the icicles completely destroying them.

"Nice shot," I manage to get out with Hannah having to turn her attention to the Putties as she gets thrown back. Britt then stabs the Putty through the back and throws it back at the others. The four of us regroup in the center of the conflict as Putties begin to surround the four of us and Glacire now back on his feet.

"Power Axe!" Jayce's voice suddenly calls out as the ground begins to shake causing the Putties to fall over in defeat. Jayce stands there past the Putties holding a giant axe which he swings over his shoulder. "Miss me?"

"Jayce!" The four of us shout in surprise as we run over.

"Alpha got me unthawed just in time it seems," Jayce says happily as Britt and Caleb suddenly pull him in for a hug. "Woah, maybe I should freeze up more often."

"Shut up," Britt laughs as she playfully punches into Jayce.

"We were really worried about you man," Caleb admits before turning his attention back to Glacire. "So, how about we finish this?"

"Right," I say.

"Let's send him back to the Ice Age," Hannah jokes as she pulls the string on her bow.

"Power Dino Cannon, Initiate!" Caleb suddenly commands with us tossing the five weapons into the air. The Power Axe forms a solid base with the Power Bow landing on the top of it and it interlocking, the daggers and a split lance form on the bottoms of the bow with the sword coming on top for the finishing touches. It lands in the five of our hands with us pointing it at Glacire.

"Oh come on!" Glacire shouts in fear as he starts to backpedal away.

"FIRE!" Caleb commands as he pulls the trigger on the cannon and a large blast of swirling energy goes shooting out at Glacire. It collides with the monster causing him to break apart and explode! Caleb swings the cannon up as the five of us do a bit of a pose. "Good work guys. Let's-" Caleb is about to finish when suddenly people start to come out of hiding places and begin to surround us.

"Um, hello?" Britt does a bit of a wave at them as they look at us in awe.

"Should we say something?" I whisper to the others as Jayce steps forward.

"The Power Rangers stand for Earth!" Jayce declares as he pumps his fist into the air. They look at us for a second before beginning to clap and cheer for us.

"I could get used to this," Hannah grins behind her helmet as suddenly the five of us are teleported away back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

"Curses!" Rita shouts seeing that her monster has been destroyed.

"I-I'm sorry Empress!" Finster bows in shame as Rita groans and walks away from him.

"As long as one of our missions was successful then I can let your failure go," Rita growls at the gremlin as she walks off.

* * *

_[Connor's POV]_

We're met upon the return to the Power Chamber with a resounding applause from Alpha.

"Great job Rangers!" Alpha chirps happily as our morphed states dissipate.

"Thanks Alpha," I say as I go over and hug the little robot. "And thank you for fixing my mistake,"

"Aw shucks," Alpha remarks causing us to laugh a bit before Zordon's tube comes alive.

"Congratulations Rangers, you've done something of insurmountable importance, gaining the public's trust. I understand each of you have been stressed, as have your families, but you've given them all hope." Zordon compliments us before his gaze turns. "And you've earned my trust as well. I'm sorry for holding things back."

Jayce suddenly steps forward, "Don't worry about it. We'll handle whatever comes next." He looks at the rest of us and smiles. "As a team,"

"Yeah!" I reply to him excitedly.

* * *

_[Elsewhere...]_

"So Rita sent you then..." A voice calls out as Goldar stands intimidatingly at a cave entrance.

"As her most powerful warrior, you should be honored." Goldar grins a bit as the shadowy figure just chuckles.

"Most powerful until now you mean," The voice says as she steps out of the shadows. A woman clad in golden armor stood there smirking. "The mighty Scorpina serves again,"

* * *

_[Jayce's Journal]_

It may not be how I thought we were going to gain the respect of the masses, but I'm glad we've made movements towards it. In terms of the team, we're actually heading to watch a movie tomorrow. From what Britt told me, Connor was pretty broken up and felt responsible for me becoming an icicle. I'm going to do my best to try reach out to him more. I can understand how being on a team and only knowing one person would be nerve-racking. I hope I can calm that a bit.


	4. S1 Ep4: "A Titan's Attack"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 4**

**"A Titan's Attack"**

_[Caleb's Journal]_

Ever since our trials with the Emissaries, I've been trying to live up to this 'legacy' of being a Red Ranger. But I don't even know where to start. Zordon used to be a Ranger, but talking about that time makes him extremely uncomfortable. I just want to know what to do, but I suppose there isn't just a manual for this kind of thing. 'Extraordinary Guide to Alien Invasions' probably isn't a book I can go check out at the library. I'm stumped.

* * *

_[Britt's POV]_

Every muscle hurts! Caleb's training has become more rigorous now than school is back. Not to mention Rita has been sending in those Putties pretty much every day just to keep us alert. I just don't know if we can keep this up-

"Um... Britt?" My Mom looks at me worriedly as I suddenly snap out of my thoughts and look down realizing I had been staring at my breakfast with a blank face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh..." I stutter not sure what to say. I was most definitely not okay, but how was I going to explain to her why? "I'm fine Mom, just tired honestly." She gives me a look that said 'I know you're lying, but I won't press the issue'. I hate those looks. At least there's one thing I can always look forward to, and that's getting to see my friends. Even with the invasion, spending time with them more has been... nice. I begin to dig into the pancakes and give a happy chuckle for my Mom's cooking. Her cooking has got to be the best. After finishing the delicious pancakes, I grab my bag and start to head out the door. "Alright, I'm heading off!" 

"Stay safe!" She calls from another room as I slightly nod knowing that won't be happening as I head out to my jeep and hop in.

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

Scorpina stands in front of the nearly completed fortress, a smile cracking across her face. _"Soon..."_ She thinks to herself.

"Finster!" Rita calls out with Scorpina turning to the Empress who was running around to try and find the grey gremlin. Scorpina can't help but sigh, she knew that she could destroy the Rangers with ease, but was being held for a different time.

"Yes Empress?" Finster responds as he pokes his head out from behind a machine. This machine, from what Scorpina understood, could create any monster that Finster wanted after being molded out of the magical clay that he could produce.

"I need the Rangers preoccupied for a while. As my plan goes into action, I'll need more pieces on the board." Rita explains to Finster with an evil grin as she thinks forward to her end goal. Finster looks around curiously as he starts to go through a binder that has hundreds of monster designs inside it.

"What is your plan anyways?" Scorpina asks as she walks over to the Empress and gremlin. "I've been here for a week, and I'm just curious how much longer I'll have to wait."

Rita looks at Scorpina with a bit of an eye-twitch before walking over, "I'm going to see those Rangers dead, Zordon dead, and the Earth enslaved. Only then will my Father accept me back. You will be an important instrument, but only when the time comes." Scorpina gives a light growl, wishing to not be stuck on the Moon.

"U-um Empress? I believe I have something that will do the trick in delaying the Rangers, and could possibly destroy them forever." Finster announces with Rita turning with a smile.

"Perfect Finster! Let's hear this idea!" Rita runs over to the grey gremlin as Scorpina stares at the two, her hand clenched.

* * *

_[Britt's POV]_

A Math equation pops up on the board as our Math teacher, Mr. Gaston, changes the slide on his lessons. The class, myself included, begins to write the equation down, but Connor already has his hand in the air.

"Let's give somebody else in the class a go, hm Connor?" Mr. Gaston muses as Connor disappointingly puts his hand down. I already know where this is headed, so I try to shrink my head down as far as possible to avoid his eye-line. "Britt, how about you give it a go?" A silent groan escapes my mouth. Mr. Gaston likes to call on me and push my ability to think, I used to be appreciative, but those days are gone.

"Its it... um..." I draw a blank looking at the formula and trying to apply it. "X=3/4?"

"Close... but it seems you forgot the negative sign here." He points towards the early part of my equation. "Anybody else?" Connor's hand shoots up which makes Mr. Gaston chuckle. "Alright Connor, let's hear it."

"X=14" Connor answers with Mr. Gaston giving a grin and nodding.

"Great job, let's move onto the next one." He says with a very slight moan being sent out by the other students. But before we can get started, the school bell rings signifying the end of last period. "Or not. Let's pick this up tomorrow, stay safe everyone." I give a light smile at that as I stand up and Mr. Gaston walks over to me. "Hey Britt, do you mind talking for a few seconds?"

I look past Mr. Gaston to see Connor look at me and pointing to the door, "I... actually have something to get to. Sorry sir." I apologize as I push past and walk over to Connor with the two of us heading out of the class.

"You good?" Connor asks me as we walk out.

"Yeah..." I manage to get out as we head outside. We quickly turn into an alleyway once we get away from the school. "And now we wait,"

Connor nods as an awkward silence begins, "You sure you're-"

"I'm fine Connor, thank you." I tell him as the two of us start shimmering in yellow and blue light before teleporting away.

* * *

Appearing in the Power Chamber, we quickly see Caleb and Jayce pulling in a couch with Hannah moderating the two.

"Alriiight, just a little to the right." Hannah tells them with her hands up. The two start moving over to the left. "Hey-hey stop!"

"What did we do?" Caleb asks innocently.

"You went left," Hannah groans.

"Your left," Jayce muses. "We went to _our_ right."

"Okay fine- just go left then." Hannah says in defeat as they continue to head left. "I meant your right!"

"Huh?" Caleb asks in confusion as Connor and I look at each other before walking over.

"I just- ugh." Hannah lets out a defeated sigh as I walk over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Oh hey Britt,"

"They're messing with ya, you know." I tell her as Hannah looks up to see Caleb and Jayce holding in their laughter.

"Oh that's it!" Hannah shouts as she gets up and starts to charge at the two Rangers. Both of them immediately take to running around the Power Chamber with Alpha watching from one of the consoles.

"Aiaiaiai... teenagers." Alpha says as he watches happily.

Connor walks over, doing a bit of a happy bounce. "Hey, hey, Alpha are they ready?" He asks excitedly as I walk over.

"What? What's ready?" I ask curiously as Connor does a bit of a sly grin.

"Only one of the most advanced pieces of technology! Hannah, Alpha, and I stayed up all night last Saturday getting the design down!" Connor announces excitedly. In the background, Caleb starts to slow down which allows for Hannah to grab him and throw him into Jayce with the two colliding into the couch.

She walks over wiping her hands, "Oh the communicator is done?" She asks as Connor's face falls.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Connor retorts as Hannah gives him a glare and he shuts up.

"Well yes... it's mostly ready." Alpha announces as he pulls a case displaying the five colored communicators out. Despite being most silver, there were three distinct lines running down the wrist straps that represented each of our distinct colors. "However, the long range communications aren't currently operational."

I grab a hold of the yellow communicator and strap it to my hand, "So, what all can it do?"

"Laser beams, super armor, death rays..." Connor looks at me. "Kidding. Apparently short-range communication, a short-range teleporter, and a direct line to the Power Chamber."

"Good... I was sort've getting tired of the mind conversations," I admit with Connor nodding as well.

"Well I'm sorry to say we have work to do today," Zordon's tube comes to life as his massive head comes into frame. Caleb and Jayce shuffle off the couch and hurry over to the front. "We draw ever closer to Rita's full power being restored. Before this can occur, I have a mission for you." His head turns to Caleb. "You, alone, will go and retrieve five crystals that will give us the fighting power needed in this war."

"What?" Caleb looks around at the rest of us in confusion. "Why am I going alone?"

"With Rita's powers growing, it's inevitable that she'll have Finster send more monsters for whatever she's planning. Leaving the world unprotected is too dangerous now, so you must go alone and find the Power Crystals." Zordon explains to us as the rest of us look at Caleb with worry.

"But, shouldn't one of us go?" I ask worriedly stepping forward. "He's our leader,"

"I could go," Jayce offers with Zordon shaking his head.

"It is very possible that Rita will see what Caleb is up to. He has the best shot at making it out of this." Zordon admits despite being worried himself. The four of us look at each other and then back at Caleb.

Caleb clenches his fists and looks at us, "It's going to be okay guys,"

"But... what if it's not?" Jayce steps forward to Zordon.

"It will be," Caleb says with determination and confidence. "Anything I need to know before I head out Zordon?"

Zordon nods, "Sadly we no longer have the exact location of the temple where the crystals are kept. However, the entrance will be covered in quartz and the door will be sealed with an engraved lightning bolt." A red energy flows out of Zordon's tube and connects to Caleb. "This energy will allow you to enter it once you place your hand on the bolt,"

Caleb absorbs it all as he looks at everybody and smiles, "Come on guys cheer up," He tries as we all look at each other. "I'll be fine,"

"Just stay safe man," Jayce tells Caleb as he does a bit of a mock salute. 

"We'll be here waiting for you when you get back," I remark with Hannah nodding along.

Connor steps forward holding out Caleb's communicator, "Might not be much help, but who knows?"

"Thanks Connor," He takes it and places it on his wrist as the teleporter starts to initiate and he disappears in a beam of red energy. The Power Chamber takes on a silent stance as everybody just looks around at each other wondering if they just made a mistake. I break the silence by walking over to the couch and flopping down on it.

"Nice couch," I retort as Jayce beams a little before walking over.

"Yeah, my... uh parents got it for us." Jayce smiles as I then look up at him.

"What now? I thought we were doing the whole secret identity thing." I ask him as Jayce looks around.

"We are, we are!" Jayce defends himself as he cringes a bit. "But to do that I might've also had to lie a bit?"

I look at him judgmentally, "What did you do?" Hannah and Connor were now gathered around as well with equally judgmental looks.

"I might've said the five of us were building a super secret survival bunker tree-house?" Jayce blurts out with the three of us pausing before bursting into laughter.

"That's a relief," I admit as he perks up.

"Why is that?" He asks me as the room gets tense for Connor and Hannah who look at each other.

"Well I was worried you might've said something crazy like we were dating," I scoff with a bit of a chuckle. Jayce pauses for a second before cracking a smile and laughing along with me.

 _"Oh no..."_ Hannah thinks to herself as she looks at Jayce with absolute pity.

 _"Officer down, officer down!"_ Connor thinks in his head as he just gives him a bit of a pat on the back.

 _"Could this get any worse-"_ Jayce thinks before the alarm sirens start to go off in the Power Chamber. _"I had to! I just had to think that. Good going me."_

"What's going on?!" Hannah exclaims as she runs over to the console with Alpha trying to pull up surveillance.

"AIAIAI! It seems Rita has sent the Mad Titan into the city!" Alpha shouts worriedly as a screen is thrown up. I push myself off the couch in surprise at the sight. A monster the size of a skyscraper was tearing up the outside parts of the city, explosions being caused all around him as the army tries to get involved.

"What-what are we able to do against that thing?" I ask worriedly as the four of us regroup in the center of the Chamber.

"The weapons that Caleb is retrieving will be enough to take him down, but our attention should be elsewhere." Zordon remarks as a second screen is displayed. A skeleton-like monster would be shown with a large amount of Putties attacking civilians on the ground. "It's name is Bones. We fought in the past, but he was destroyed too quickly for me to understand what he could do. We must proceed with extreme caution."

"Yes sir," The four of us mumble out as we start to line up.

"I know we're worried, but let's try and save some lives." Jayce tells us as we nod towards him and we take out our Morphers. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

In a flash of light the four of us are Morphed and teleported out of the Chamber only leaving Alpha and Zordon.

"Good luck Rangers!" Alpha says worriedly as he continues to watch the broadcast.

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

I close my eyes as the teleportation is initiated and I appear into my new surroundings. I barely open my eye only for it to be bombarded with sunlight. I look down to avoid it and realize an odd sensation. It's almost as if my legs are sinking? I open my eyes while blocking them from the sun to see only sand. Keeping my eyes shielded, I move my head up and scan my surroundings to see only desert as far as I can manage to see. _"Great day to wear black pants Caleb,"_ I think to myself.

The realization of the situation starts to hit me as I realize I'm looking for a quartz building in the middle of a desert. A literal piece of hay in the middle of a field. I kick at the sand and start walking, the heat already starting to bear down on me.

* * *

_[Britt's POV]_

The four of us appear on the scene as explosions erupt all around us immediately throwing us to the ground.

"Power Rangers already? It must be my lucky day!" Bones declares excitedly as the Putties start to charge at us.

"Come on!" Jayce shouts as he charges forward, placing his Blade Blaster in it's blade mode with him starting to slice through the Putties. I'm right behind him as I use my Blade Blaster and slice at the Putty to his right while kicking my leg back into another. Hannah and Connor place their Blade Blasters into gun mode as they shoot at the Putties attacking the civilians with pinpoint accuracy. However, past the fighting I can see Bones eagerly awaiting with multiple injured civilians around him.

"Power Daggers!" I command as the two weapons appear in my hand and I jump towards the monster. With a swift movement, Bones raises his fencing sword to block my strike and quickly move around to strike me from behind. Sparks fly off my suit as I fall to the ground. I turn my head to see his sword being brought down right next to me. I quickly roll out of the way as it strikes the ground where I laid.

"Nice try Ranger, but you can't escape me!" Bones quickly covers his eyes as they start to glow a beat red before uncovering them and firing a blast right at me! It hits me and I fly back across the ground, smoke coming off my suit as I grip my chest in pain.

"Britt!" Hannah calls out for me as she blasts the Putty in front of her and comes running between me and the monster. "Power Bow!" She summons it into her hand and takes aim at the monster. Firing the pink shot, it seems headed for Bones's head until the head suddenly detaches and the shot completely whizzes by. However, a bunch of sparks fly out of Bones's back as he's hit from behind by Jayce wielding the Power Axe!

"You'll regret that!" Bones declares as he turns and swiped upwards into Jayce causing him to be thrown back into Connor.

"Guys!" Hannah calls out before charging forward and shooting two pink shots into either shoulder of Bones which causes a terrifying cracking noise to be heard. I try to follow up behind her, but my injuries cause me to collapse.

"Hannah, stop!" I try to call out, but Bones grabs Hannah by the arm and kicks her over to Jayce and Connor.

"You wanna be together so badly? Try eternity!" Bones stabs his sword into the ground as the ground begins to shake open up. He puts his hand on his eyes and blasts a blue beam of energy at the three Rangers as they suddenly disappear!

"NOOO!" I call out in fear and worry as I watch my friends disappear in front of me. Are they disintegrated? Teleported? "What did you do!?"

"I sent your friends to my personal dimension. They won't be bothering our playtime anymore." Bones gives a cracking smile as I start to back up, my legs shaking and my injuries making it impossible for me to run. I grip my daggers and hold them out in front of me. "Going down with a fight? Admirable, but I don't care. I just don't want our playtime to end."

Thoughts begin to race through my head. If I kill the monster in front of me, will that even save the others? I hesitate as he raises his sword and kicks me across the jaw causing me to slide against the ground. However, I begin to shimmer with yellow light before being suddenly teleported!

* * *

I fall to the floor of the Power Chamber, barely conscious as my Morphed form fades and Alpha rushes over in a hurry.

"Everyone... they..." I try to get out as Alpha starts to scan me for injuries.

"We know Britt. This was unforeseen, but we will do everything we can to get them back." Zordon tells me as I start to fade faster and faster. I can feel my head hit the floor when everything just blacks out.

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

My feet hit the ground, with each step now feeling like a burning rock path. I've taken to taking my pants off and wrapping them around my waist. The pros? I'm alone so nobody has to bare witness to this embarrassment. The cons? My belly is extremely sweaty right now. I take another and relief hits me like a wave of euphoria as it doesn't feel like a volcano is angry at me. _"Wait,"_ I quickly look downwards, realizing whatever I'm stepping on is solid. I stomp down with both feet, a relief coming over me as my feet don't immediately sink into it. I bend over and begin moving the sand out of the way, white quartz being seen. "Yes!" I shout victoriously as the sound of energy begins to appear behind me.

"Thank you Red Ranger! You've saved me all of the work!" Goldar's familiar snarl would be heard as I swiftly turn around, my waist pants flying through the air as I do so.

"Goldar!" I exclaim as I draw out my Morpher. "What do you want?!"

"Your defeat at my hands!" Goldar laughs but growls and clenches his hand. "But I serve my Empress, and she wants what's inside that temple."

"Afraid I can't let you have it," I grow as Goldar lets out a chuckle.

"I wasn't asking Red Ranger!" Goldar suddenly flies full force towards me. I barely have time to push my arms down, but still get slammed by his shoulder which throws me into the sand. I'm starting to understand Anakin's distaste for it. Goldar immediately charges again, this time with his sword raised to kill.

I move around in the sand, throwing my pants off me as I roll out of the way of Goldar's attack. I pull up my Morpher, a tense blow of air separating the two of us. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

I stand up and the two of us stare at each other for a second as the Power Sword forms in my hand. The wind blows through as Goldar suddenly lets out a feral growl and raises his sword at me. I raise mine, and our blades meet. An intense power sparking off both blades as the pressure was now between the two of us and not the elements. I raise my leg kicking into Goldar's side which does absolutely nothing to flinch the golden warrior as he pushes me off his blade and slices me which sends me flying backwards! I barely have a moment to catch my breath as suddenly Goldar is next to me with his sword raised. I place my sword in front of my body protecting me, but the slice still slams me into the sand causing it to be kicked up into the air.

 _"I can't overpower him. I need to out-think him or call for backup."_ I think to myself before realizing that backup isn't possible while Morphed. I roll to the side as another sword strike is placed in the ground and I quickly flip to my feet. Before landing, I dig my foot into the sand and kick it up as I land! The sand immediately creates a smokescreen that I can see through thanks to my helmet, but Goldar's eyes won't be able to!

"Underhanded tactics!" Goldar calls out in agony as he tries to rub the sand out of his eye. I come up from behind and slice the golden warrior across the back which sends him face-first into the sand! After that I quickly start running over the quartz and place my hand on it. As I press against it, Zordon's red energy starts to flow out of me and into the temple's door with the lightning bolt shining through the sand that covers it as it begins to open! The sand that once covered the great temple was now sinking into it as I look back at Goldar who starts to stand up. I grit my teeth knowing that I don't have a choice and go charging into the temple!

* * *

_[Britt's POV]_

My eyes start to blink open as my consciousness begins to return. I jolt up suddenly, my body still reacting to the adrenaline from before I passed out. As soon as I jolt, my head begins to sway from a massive headache. "What's going on?" I think aloud as I look around to see metallic looking walls and medical equipment surrounding me. I press my feet under me as I try to stand, being able to do so as I look around in confusion. Putting my hands up against the wall for support, I start to walk towards the doorway when a figure suddenly steps through.

"AIAIAI! Britt you shouldn't be up!" Alpha shouts at me with worry as I look at him with confusion.

"Where are we Alpha? A different room in the Power Chamber?" I ask curiously with Alpha nodding.

"This is our medical facility," Alpha explains to me as I breathe a sigh of relief before reality starts to catch up to me.

"Jayce, Connor, Hannah, we need to save them!" I exclaim worriedly as I begin to push forward as Alpha tries to hold onto me.

"Now wait a minute Britt! You're way too injured for another fight like that!" Alpha tells me as I grit my teeth.

"Let me go! I have to save them!" I shout as I push past Alpha and back into the main section of the Power Chamber with Zordon's tube coming to life.

"Britt... you must realize you're in no condition-." Zordon tries to reason with me as I just stand there.

"They believed in me... they encouraged me. I'm not going to give up even if it means my life." I stare forward with Zordon looking into me and giving a sigh.

"Zordon you can't be thinking-" Alpha begins to protest.

"We need her and we can't count on Caleb's mission being fast," Zordon comments as Alpha groans and hands me back my Morpher. "Alpha managed to get a reading on the blast that sent the other Rangers into his dimension. We believe that we can pull them out with the teleporter, but we need to get that energy again."

I start to process this as I hold my Morpher, "So what you're saying is that I have to get blasted too?"

"Exactly! Which is why we can't do it, it's too dangerous!" Alpha rambles on as I shake my head.

"I can do it Zordon. Please." I plead with him as he looks down on me contemplating the options before him.

"Fine, but we need to put together a plan." Zordon tells me as I nod with Alpha shaking his head and walking over.

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

The farther I continue to run, the darker this place gets! I didn't have time to pack otherwise I would've brought a flashlight. I look up to the top of the staircase, a bout of worry still coming over me as I know Goldar isn't done. I suddenly lose my footing in the dark and fall onto solid ground. I look up as suddenly the room hums to life as torches all along the walls begin to light up. The room is fully lit as before me is yet another large staircase that leads into a large open sanctuary. I can feel my jaw drop as I see a giant lightning symbol engraved into the quartz floor. On the furthest wall, there seemed to be 7 larger engravings. I can immediately notice five of the engravings as the ones on our Power Coins. The Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, and Sabretooth Tiger were all engraved in the wall. I stand up and start to head over to the wall looking at the other two with confusion.

The two symbols were not like the others. While the original five had the dinosaurs on display, these two engravings seemed to be just a claw and a footprint. I stare at it for a few minutes when I start to hear the echoey steps of Goldar coming down the stairs. I turn back and start to look around for what I could've been sent for. Stepping back, I realize in front of each of the engravings sits a pedestal. I quickly rush over to the pedestals as a button seemed to be placed on each of them.

"Come out Red Ranger! You won't have the chance to get me from behind like last time!" Goldar shouts as he continues his way towards me.

 _"No time to think, I need to act!"_ I think to myself as I slam my hand down on the button below the Tyrannosaurus engraving. The pedestal begins to slide open, a beaming red crystal inside it that looked more like the shape of an icicle than a rock formation. I reach down and place my hand on it, but red energy suddenly goes shooting around me as it's suddenly absorbed into my suit! "What...? What just happened?"

"Your doom Red Ranger! Prepare to die!" Goldar declares as I barely duck under the pedestal with his sword slamming into it and halting just before hitting me. I quickly throw my leg back in a kick slamming it into his knee which causes it to buckle. I then follow it up with an open palm strike to his face which causes Goldar to stumble back. I start to crawl across the ground before making it back up to my feet and slamming my hand on the Mastodon pedestal's button, an identical black crystal being housed inside. I quickly scoop it up, but it doesn't start to be absorbed or anything. I take too long staring at it when suddenly Goldar's golden sword swipes at me and throws me away from the pedestals with sparks flying off my suit.

 _"I can't let him get the rest of the crystals!"_ I exclaim in my head as he starts to head over to the engraving of the unknown footprint. I take out my Blade Blaster and fire a blast him which causes him to stumble, but ultimately still press the button. A rush of green electric energy filled the whole temple as Goldar pulls out the green Crystal. The raw power from the Crystal pushes me down, unable to stand back up as Goldar laughs to himself.

"Your pathetic attempts to stop me were in vain Red Ranger! Now this temple will be your undoing!" Goldar declares to me as his sword begins to glow with fire surrounding it. He swings the sword above him and a streak of intense flames fly out of it exploding against the ceiling the of temple with it starting to break apart! Panic begins to fill me as sand begins pouring in at an alarming rate. "Enjoy your sandy tomb Ranger!" Goldar taunts as he sends another slash at the entrance causing it to explode! In a flash of gold, Goldar teleports away leaving me with the current cave-in.

 _"_ This isn't done Goldar!" I say to myself as worry creeps up on me. I quickly run over to the pedestals and grab the blue, yellow and pink crystals before coming to the claw engraving. I open it up to see a purple crystal inside which I grab. "No big light show. Did Goldar take the most powerful one?" Sand begins hitting my shoulders as I shrug off my current thoughts. I try to look around, but every exit seems to be destroyed. "Aw crap,"

* * *

_[Britt's POV]_

In a flash of yellow light, I teleport back into the action and slice through two Putties with my Power Daggers. Bones turns with a grin on his face. "I figured you'd come back little Ranger. Want to continue our playtime?" I give a light growl as Putties begin to surround me, at least 15 in total.

"I'm here to get my friends back!" I declare with Bones giving a slight chuckle.

"That's cute, but you'll be joining them after I have a bit fun with you." Bones grins as the Putties go charging at me. Quickly avoiding the first Putty's strike, I duck under and spin while sticking my Daggers outwards which slice through multiple Putties.

 _"Pressure!"_ I think to myself as I don't let up and jump off the balls of my feet and slam the bottom of my leg into another Putty. _"Pressure!"_ I throw a jab at the Putty coming up behind me before slamming my fist down on it. _"Pressu-!"_ I suddenly get hit from behind by Bones's sword causing me to go rolling across the ground.

"You're a skilled fighter, but you're just not enough by yourself." Bones comments as he starts to walk towards me, his sword scraping across the ground with sparks coming off it. Sounds of explosions and destruction could be heard approaching as well, as I turn in confusion. "Good old Titan. You guys can't even beat me while Titan has been tearing up this pathetic city! You're all just a bunch of failures."

"I might be a failure..." I begin to say before looking up at Bones. "But at least I'm not a coward,"

"Then you'll die braver than most," Bones puts his hand up to his eyes before shooting the blue beam at me as I just disappear...

* * *

I throw my shoulder down and roll with it against the ground. Despite rolling, I feel a sharp pain all along my back as I roll looking down to realize that the ground is just uneven white stone. I look up, hoping to see my friends, but nobody and nothing was around me. My Morphed form fades and I stand back up as I try to get a look around and begin to walk. I reach into my back pocket and take out the locator Alpha and Zordon gave me before placing it on my communicator.

"Alpha said this should let them hone in on where I am and find the others. Let's see if it works." I think aloud as I raise my communicator to my mouth and press on it. "Guys, this is Britt, can any of you hear me?"

Static begins to rain in from the other side which causes me to pull back before suddenly. "B-Britt? Is that really you?" Connor's voice stutters in, parts of his message being nearly too hard to understand thanks to the static.

"Yes, it's me!" I say with a lot more relief in my voice than what I mean to have come out. "Where are you guys? I have a way to get us out!"

"We're dealing with the natives!" Jayce shouts into Connor's communicator as the sounds of sparks flying can be heard and I shiver a bit.

"We've met some resistance by these skeleton creatures. I'll send you our position through the communicator!" Connor explains to me with a sigh of relief as I'm suddenly sent their location which seemed to only be a short two miles away from me.

"On my way!" I tell them as I start sprinting forward towards the location shown on my communicator. The ridged stone under me starts to deform more and more as I continue, starting to become more like actual terrain to navigate rather than just a flat surface. The sounds of fighting start to hit my ears, the clashing of metal against seemingly stone and blasts of energy presumably from Hannah's bow. I then start to head down a dip right before a large cliff-face. _"This dimension is seriously weird!"_ I think to myself as I latch onto the rock and start to climb my way up.

"Hold out just a little bit more guys!" I can hear Hannah shout to the other two before crying out in pain.

"HANNAH!" I shout worriedly as I begin to climb faster, pressing my fingers and feet against the stone as hard and fast as I can. I grab onto the ledge and throw myself over to see a horde of skeleton creatures surrounding Hannah, Jayce and Connor. I quickly pull out my Morpher and start charging forward. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

I leap into action with my Power Daggers as I slice through multiple skeletons and they begin to turn, the bones cracking as they do look towards me. I quickly stab my two daggers into one of the skeleton's head and throw it at the other skeletons disorientating them.

"They-they just keep coming!" Jayce says as exhaustion starts to overtake him with each swing. A skeleton slamming their hand into him which causes him to fall backwards and lean against Connor. Hannah starts batting the skeletons away with her bow, unable to fire any more arrows due to her fingers starting to bleed from the amount of times she's pulled the energy string back.

"Everybody grab onto me!" I shout as I jump onto the skeletons and start to hop my way towards the others. Front flipping forward, I stab my Daggers through one of the skeletons and land next the others before holding out my hand. "Grab on!" Hannah places her hand on mine, Jayce places his hand on hers, and Connor places his on Jayce's. I quickly raise up my communicator as my Morphed state disappears. "Zordon, Alpha, I got them!" In a flash of black, blue, pink, and yellow the four of us are teleported away just as the skeletons lunge forward and begin dog piling on themselves.

* * *

We land safely in the Power Chamber as our Morphed suits fade away and we all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Guys!?" Caleb shouts as he runs over to the four of us looking worse than us as he was absolutely covered in sand. "Are y'all alright? You guys don't look too good."

"Man if you look like that, I worry what we look like." Hannah scoffs as we all take a moment to just laugh. For a split second, we're fine and everything was going to be fine.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Rangers, but Titan and Bones are continuing their rampage. The Earth needs you." Zordon tells us as I begin to shakily stand back up as Caleb helps Jayce with Hannah and Connor supporting each other to stand. We probably looked worse than sin in that moment. Beaten up and bloody, or covered in the most sand I've seen in my life, but something wasn't broken...

I turn to Caleb, "Well then, what are we waiting for leader?" **OUR SPIRIT!**

Caleb and the rest of the team grin as we take out our Morphers. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Before we go..." Caleb suddenly holds out four crystals colorized for each of us. "Take your crystal. Zordon showed me how to use them while I was waiting, so just follow my lead." We grab a hold of our respective crystals as they're suddenly absorbed into us in an intense beam of colorful light.

"First order of business... let's kick those Bones to the curb!" Jayce punches into his fist as we all nod in agreement.

"Alpha?" I look over to him with Alpha giving us a nod.

"Go get them Rangers!" Alpha says as in an explosion of light we teleport out of the Power Chamber. "Aiaiai... I've never been more proud!"

* * *

The five of us land in the middle of the street, a few blocks away from where I had been captured before. I look past the Putties and monsters to just take it all in. The destruction that has completely ravaged this town, hurt families, and torn this community apart.

"Five Rangers!?" Bones shouts in disbelief as Caleb steps forward.

"You may have been messing with my team, but now..." Caleb spreads his arms to our injured team. "We're in this together!"

Bones looks at us a second before laughing aloud, "You gotta be kidding right!? You look so ridiculous with how beat up you all are!" Bones turns to his remaining Putties. "Destroy them!"

The Putties come charging at us and we quickly summon our Power Weapons into our hands. Hannah takes the first step forward, using her other hand now to fire multiple shots at the Putties before they even reach us. Connor stands next to Hannah as Jayce steps forward and slices through a Putty. Caleb and I get in front of the team and start blocking attacks from the Putties while simultaneously kicking them back. A Putty raises their arm to strike Jayce from behind, but I quickly jump behind him and cut the arm off before kicking it back.

"Thanks," Jayce weakly says as I nod at him. Connor stabs into another Putty and throws at the remaining Putties with Hannah shooting multiple shots into the crowd finishing them off.

"Impossible! You can't do that!" Bones declares before charging forward and interlocking swords with Caleb.

"Just watch us!" I declare as Jayce and I sprint past either side of the monster and slice through him with our weapons. Caleb takes the opportunity and slices upwards at Bones throwing him back just as Connor vaults over the team and kicks into Bones.

"Let's send this guys back to his grave!" Hannah declares stepping alongside the team.

"Right! Power Dino Cannon, Activate!" Caleb commands as we throw our weapons up with the cannon forming and falling into our arms.

"FIRE!" I call out to the team as the cannon shoots it's large blast towards Bones. The energy swirling around and slamming into the monster creating a massive explosion as our group turns around triumphantly.

"One more left," Connor reminds us as Caleb nods and steps in front of the team and places his hands together.

"Follow my lead," He says as we all do the same. Caleb begins to separate his hands as an energized version of the crystal could be seen. We follow his lead as our energized crystals form in our hands. "Dino Zords, Activate!" We throw our hands forward as a distant roaring is suddenly heard.

"No way..." Jayce mouths out as we see five mechanical beasts headed towards the city. The T-Rex, Mastodon, Triceratops, Sabretooth Tiger, and Pterodactyl Zords making their way towards us triumphantly. In a burst of light we all get teleported into the cockpits of our respective Zords. Surrounded by future tech, I start to get a bit overwhelmed as I smile at how amazing all of this is.

"This is so cool!" Connor muses excitedly as the Titan monster comes into view from our cockpits. Looking down I place my energized crystal into the Zord which suddenly solidifies it and turns it into a controller.

"I see you've come to challenge me Rangers! Let us have a noble battle!" Titan declares as he starts to charge at us. I move my controller forward with my Zord suddenly charging at the monster as I look at the controls worriedly. I press down on the first button I see which causes my Zord to jump into Titan causing him to go flying back with sparks flying off him.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Hannah asks over the communication systems inside the Zords.

"I don't know! I'm just pressing buttons!" I say with a bit of a panic as Caleb's T-Rex Zord start to move forward.

"Connor find out what these buttons mean!" Caleb shouts over the communications as he's suddenly sliced by Titan's axe causing his Zord to stumble backwards.

"I-I think the blue button is a special of some kind!" Connor announces as he presses it down and the Zord's tail rises before shooting blasts of energy out of it at the monster. Titan sparks with damage as he stumbles.

"Let's hit him all at once!" I offer up with everybody giving a nod from their cockpit. We all reach for our blue button and press down on it. The T-Rex Zord unleashes a sonic blast from it's mouth, the Mastodon Zord fires out missiles that strikes around the monster, the Triceratops Zord fires from it's tail yet again, my Sabretooth Tiger Zord unleashes a blast from it's claws, and the Pterodactyl Zord does a flyby that blasts down on the monster. In a spectacular explosion, Titan falls to the ground and explodes leaving nothing left of Rita's forces.

"YES!" Jayce shouts with relief as we all just lean back in our Zords out of a mixture of exhaustion and relief.

"Great job everybody..." Caleb tells us all. "Let's go home,"

* * *

_[The Next Day {Caleb's POV}]_

I teleport back into the Power Chamber, my arms and legs still extremely sore from the day before as I walk up to Zordon.

"Good morning Caleb, shouldn't you be resting?" Zordon asks me curiously as I sit down in front of him.

"I need to ask you something," I say before thinking back to the temple caving in on itself. "Is it possible that there are other Rangers?"

Zordon gives me a confused look, "Of course not. You five are all that there is. Why?"

"I can't explain it..." I remark as I try to think back again, but I reel back in pain from trying to recall it. "But there was no way I was getting out of there alone. I was blocked from all angles, but I feel like I heard something."

"What did you hear Caleb?" Zordon asks me, curiosity filling his voice.

"It was like a... it was like a roar? Some sort of primal roar." I say aloud as I sit here in thought. I try to think back, the moments leading up to the cave-in and the cave-in itself. Flashes of memories start to come back as I hear the roar distinctly again, and a hand reaching out to me. "And the Crystals... why would there be a green and purple Crystal? Why would Rita want one if it can only be used by a Ranger?"

"All good questions for another time Caleb. Please, try to get some rest." Zordon tells me with a concerned look about him.

"Yeah... yeah for sure. Sorry Zordon." I apologize before teleporting out of the Power Chamber.

* * *

_[???'s Journal]_

First contact established with the Red Ranger. I'm told not to show my identity to them yet. But my time will come, and hopefully it won't be too late.


	5. S1 Ep5: "Hannah's Determination"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 5**

**"Hannah's Determination"**

_[Connor's Journal]_

It is quite possible to say that my neutron-analyzer was ruined today thanks to our team's 'antics'. To elaborate, this device could've possibly shielded us from psychic attacks or suggestions which I personally feel is very important thanks to our psychic mentor Zordon. I can't help but feel like I can't trust him, but I don't know why. Anyways, the device won't start up again despite a successful test run due to Britt's Starbucks order. I need to calm down, I'm getting more upset the more I think about it. In other news, I've had time to analyze the Purple Power Crystal but I can't seem to activate it. It does seem tied to a Ranger's signature like the rest of our Crystals were, but Zordon claims there aren't any other Power Coins in existence. Another thing I can't quite believe him on.

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

Alpha and Zordon wait in anticipation as footage of the Rangers training with their new Zords is shown on a screen.

"They seem to be adapting well!" Alpha chirps happily as Zordon doesn't respond. Alpha looks over at his creator, his friend, with his level of concern not being very visible due to his saucer-shaped head. "Z-Zordon?"

"Oh- Sorry Alpha. Yes, the Rangers have been making great progress in their efforts to master the Dino Zords." Zordon says as Alpha still continues to look at him, a tense air forming between the two.

"Is it... about what Caleb said?" Alpha asks Zordon who gives a light nod.

"I... what I did." Zordon pauses and gives a sigh. "I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing by leaving them in the dark,"

* * *

_[Hannah's POV]_

Looking forward, I pull my Crystal to the side with my Pterodactyl Zord swinging to the right suddenly. I brace myself against the back of the seat and grit my teeth. Pressing down on the pedal below the console, the Pterodactyl starts to come to a roaring and abrupt stop causing me to press myself against the console with a groan of pain. "It'll be fun, Caleb said. It's just like a bike, Connor said. Yeah, no." I groan into my empty cockpit as I look downward to the ground. Caleb and Britt were still getting the hang of the controls, Connor had stuck to basically creating a manual for them, and Jayce is practically a pro at it already. In fairness to myself, I'm used to driving a truck, not an aircraft.

"Alright guys, I think I found something." Connor announces over the communicators. "Do you all have a button that like has a mini-robot on it?" I quickly check to my side, seeing a red button with what looked to be a robot on it.

"I have one," I reply back.

"I do as well," Jayce says casually as his Zord is driven to the top of a hill.

"Uh, just give me a second." Britt retorts as I look down to see her Zord upside down and kicking upwards as she tries to correct herself.

"H-how did you do that to yourself?" Caleb asks worriedly.

"Technical... difficulties," Britt responds as I just give a bit of a chuckle and lean back in my chair, looking out to the clouds.

"Anyways... I think our Zords can combine? Based off what I'm understanding here, it looks like if we all hit the button at the same time, we can hit some sort of higher form of power." Connor explains to everyone as a suddenly realization hits me and I look at my phone for the time.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna have to split." I suddenly say as I start to take my Zord down for the landing. "I've got a thing I need to get to,"

"Uh, sure! We'll pick this up later." Caleb responds over the communicator as I land and take the Pink Power Crystal out of my Zord causing it to power down.

 _"SIMULATION ENDED"_ A computer voice calls out as the five of us wake back up in the Power Chamber's simulation room. My eyes adjust to the brightness surrounding me as I take off the simulation glasses and push myself out of the chair.

"Good job guys, I think we were really getting the hang of it!" Jayce tells us enthusiastically as the four of us just stare at him unconvinced.

"I'm going to do some more research into this combination of Zords with Alpha. I think it could lead to something important." Connor explains to us as he starts running off while I stretch out.

"And I guess I'm heading out," I give a slight groan as Britt gives me a bit of a side-eye of worry. I just give her a nod of reassurance as I stand there.

"Hey... you gonna be alright?" Britt places her hand on my shoulder and I give a half-hearted nod.

"Just... tired." I tell them honestly as I sit down, Britt, Jayce, and Caleb sitting around me. "Like, I'm just tired of hiding this from my parents. I know we agreed it was for the best, but I don't know..."

"If it's really bothering you that much..." Caleb begins to say before I shake my head.

"I understand the pros of it. Keeping our families out of the loops protects them... I just wish it wasn't like that." I admit aloud as I stand back up. "I need to get heading back. Mac and cheese tonight, important business." I smile at my friends, but they just look at me concerned as I walk off.

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

Rita begins to stride across the completed throne room, the dark atmosphere layered with the dark green texture overlayed across the walls and floors. She cracks a smile, her powers were finally returning to her, she had her fortress near completion, and she was closer than ever to defeating Zordon... even if he didn't know it yet. A room attached to the throne room had been placed by Rita's orders to contain her current obsession. She walks over to the doors and swings them open... the Green Power Crystal pulsating with energy within a containment module. Surrounding the Power Crystal, large amounts of pure gold could be seen along with a case in the back... one that Rita has never allowed anyone to see. Her plan, it was utter perfection, but it still required more time. A week or two tops, yes... 

"Sorry to interrupt Empress..." Finster walks into the chamber with Rita turning to the gremlin with a groan.

"What is it _now_ Finster?" She puts a bit of an attitude to her words as annoyance creeps through her.

"It's Scorpina, she's going crazy!" Finster declares as Rita gives a bit of a sigh realizing that this was always a possibility. Patience had never been her specialty, but Rita knew that.

"Time for her part then," Rita says to herself as she pushes past Finster and out to the courtyard which still was unfinished. The walls still had multiple structural issues that the Putties were hard at work to fix. Past the courtyard, Scorpina had locked her weapon up against Goldar's sword. Scorpina's weapon could be best described as a silver boomerang with a carefully crafted edge and hilts on either end that work for close combat.

"You dare raise your weapon against me!?" Goldar shouts at Scorpina, spit flying out of his mouth and onto Scorpina's face which causes her to grit her teeth in anger.

"Stop spitting on me you monkey!" Scorpina ducks under Goldar's sword and swipes the weapon behind Goldar's knee, kicking it in and causing Goldar extreme pain as he falls to the ground and rolls. Jumping off his right foot, he goes flying at Scorpina, the two's energies clashing as Goldar's sword clashes against her weapon.

"That's enough you fools!" Rita declares as she slams her staff on the ground and green lightning flies out of it striking the two warriors and throwing them into the rocky ground. Goldar, wide-eyed, goes into a kneel for his Empress as Scorpina stands over him with a disgusted look.

"I'm tired of this Rita! Either you let me back down there or I'll go back by force." Scorpina threatens with Rita internally beginning to calm herself down by doing quick breathing exercises.

 _"Just a little longer. You must deal with this a little longer."_ Rita thinks to herself as she steps towards Scorpina. "You're going back for a mission, along with Goldar. See to it that you don't screw this one up."

* * *

_[Hannah's POV]_

"Dinner's ready!" My Dad calls from outside my room, as I jump a bit having been lost in my own thoughts and studies. I look down at my History notes and close them before standing back up.

"I'll be right out!" I call back before turning towards the door and looking over at my communicator and Morpher which were perched on my dresser. I quickly rush over and throw both items under my blankets. I exit out the door, the aroma of perfect mac and cheese overtaking my senses. Walking out my room, a weird feeling hits me, but I shake it off and continue into the kitchen where I'm met by nobody. A tense feeling begins to overtake me as I look around the various rooms with nobody to be seen. "Mom? Dad?" I call out in a more hushed whisper. I finally run back to my room and quickly grab my Morpher and communicator. As I do, a ticking sound begins to fill the silence as an explosion rocks the entire side of my room blowing the wall open and throwing me to the other side! Smoke covers the air as I cough into my hand and try to get back up to my feet. "Oh crap..." I mutter as a silhouette is formed within the smoke.

"Hello Pink Ranger..." Goldar snarls as another silhouette of a woman steps next to him.

"A Power Ranger of Earth..." Scorpina stands there with a large smile on her face, a woman I've never seen before as I begin to back up towards the wall. "Seems easy enough,"

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

Connor stands with Alpha as blueprints are projected across the entire room. The individual Zord's schematics being shown as Connor stands there with his hand up against his face in deep thought.

"Aiaiai! This is having my servos knot all up!" Alpha declares in defeat as Connor continues to stare.

"There has to be a key to this combination..." Connor looks at the Zords, the individuals interlocking mechanisms between them. "We understand how they form, but what powers it?" Alpha steps up, taking a look at the combination of Zords, the large robot that's combined.

"Wait Connor I think I have it!" Alpha says to him excitedly.

"Wait- what?" Connor walks over and looks over the robot's shoulder.

"The T-Rex, Triceratops, Mastodon, and Sabretooth Tiger Zords form the entire body aside from the chest where the Pterodactyl docks." Alpha explains to Connor who nods along. "Look at the docking port on the Pterodactyl Zord," Alpha moves the hologram image over of the Zord, a tube protruding from the port.

"That's a conduit..." Connor's eyes widen. "The Pterodactyl Zord itself is what powers the combination!"

"Exactly!" Alpha declares excitedly as Connor starts hopping excitedly.

"Wait if Rita knows this..." Connor looks around worriedly. "We need to get a hold of Hannah!"

* * *

_[Hannah's POV]_

"N-no way..." Fear had gripped me as Goldar and this new warrior, Scorpina, stand in front of me.

"Execute her," Scorpina commands with Goldar then growling at her.

"Don't command me around Scorpina! I serve our Empress, Rita! You'd be good to remember that." Goldar growls as Scorpina starts to wear a scowl. Goldar begins to walk forward, raising his golden sword.

"Come on, MOVE!" I mentally try to snap myself out of my fear as I throw myself to the side just narrowly avoiding the sword. Getting my legs under me, I start taking off running as Scorpina's weapon collides with the wall next to me. Pressing my foot against the frame of the door, I kick off it and throw myself into a forward roll into the main part of the house.

"You can't run forever Power Ranger!" Scorpina declares as her and Goldar shuffle out of my room.

"Maybe not..." I hold my Morpher out in front of me as Scorpina's eyes grow wide. "But this is my house! It's Morphing Time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

The flash of pink energy blinds the room as my suit forms onto me. I take the opportunity and throw myself forward with a shoulder into Scorpina! I don't take time to see the effect as I swing my leg around into Goldar's back which throws him forward. Before I can turn to hit Scorpina again, I'm sliced upwards by her odd weapon which creates sparks off my body as I fall backwards into the couch. My eyes barely get a flash of gold as I throw myself over the couch barely missing Goldar's attack as it collides with and breaks the couch.

"Man you guys really do suck. Even the Putties have better aim!" I try to taunt as I charge for the screen door and slam my shoulder into it, breaking through and rolling across the glass into the outside. Pain suddenly soars through me as shards of glass stick out of my shoulder.

"You won't get far Pink Ranger!" Goldar declares as he takes off into the air and flies at me. Throwing myself to the right, an un-explainable sensation hits me as I slam into the pool. Adrenaline, fear, and worry for my family pumps through me as I swim to the other side and grab onto the side of the pool to pull myself up. However, as my hand reaches up a hand grabs a hold of my wrist.

"No-!" I manage to get out as I'm pulled out of the pool by a scowling Scorpina. I try to punch into her, but she just twists the wrist she holds causing me to yell out in pain.

"Young and loud... you'll be fun to break." Scorpina gives a wicked smile as she takes out her weapon and slams into me with pain shooting up my whole side and I cry out. "We're not done yet... don't worry." Scorpina then proceeds to slice the weapon across my stomach with sparks flying out and my consciousness fading as pain shoots through my body.

"What did you do to my family!?!" I shout at Scorpina as she just smiles and points behind me. I turn to see Goldar holding them hostage, with his golden blade up against my father's throat.

"Where did you take my daughter!?" My Dad shouts at Goldar worriedly as Goldar growls.

"Silence fool!" He shouts pushing him to the ground which causes me to jolt a bit, but unable to do anything as Scorpina's hold tightens. I grimace in pain as hopelessness fills me as I look around for some sort of exit or safety for me and my family, but I find none.

"You understand Ranger? Your life ends here." Scorpina taunts me as I hold my head down.

"Please... just spare them." I beg as she looks past me and towards my family.

"Goldar..." She starts as I look up to see an evil grin and joy in her eyes, a wind of fear blowing through me. "Kill the family,"

"NO!" I shout in shock as i turn to see Goldar's sword raised over my family's heads. "PLEASE STOP!" I shout as the sword starts to come down.

"MAKE WAY BOYS!" A voice calls out as suddenly a flash of purple runs through Goldar causing him to miss his strike and fall to the ground. I barely have time to react as the same purple blur slams into Scorpina making her lose her grip on me and fall to the ground.

"What-!?" Scorpina tries to say as I stand over and kick with all my force into her face causing her to go flying back! I look around to find the purple flash, but it isn't anywhere to be seen.

"We still have the upper hand!" Goldar shouts to Scorpina as almost on cue the sound of teleportation occurs as Caleb, Jayce, Connor, and Britt appear around my family.

"Guys!" I exclaim with relief as my Morphed form fades and I run over to them, my family looking at the five of us in shock and confusion.

"H-Hannah?" My Dad looks at me with not only confusion... but fear. It throws me for a second until Caleb puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's end this." He tells me as I slowly nod. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"YOU!" Goldar shouts at Caleb angrily as he and Scorpina regroup.

"Who's the girl?" Jayce asks worriedly as we get into fighting stances.

"Scorpina, apparently she's pretty full of herself." I report causing Scorpina to scowl.

"Power Weapons up, let's protect Hannah's family." Caleb tells us as we summon our weapons into our hands. Jayce charges first at Scorpina and Goldar with Britt falling in right behind him. Jayce swings his axe up only for Goldar to block down on it, but Britt jumps over Goldar and while going for the swing at his back Goldar pushes out with his leg and kicks Britt back! Goldar pushes Jayce off him and slices him back just in time for Connor to slice him across the chest with his lance. Scorpina suddenly comes charging at me, but Caleb steps in front blocking her first attack while I roll to the side and send a blast of energy straight into Scorpina's stomach! Caleb slams his head forward in a headbutt stunning Scorpina as I jump up to kick her in the face sending her sprawling backwards onto the ground.

"Come on, let's use the Power Cannon!" I shout to everyone as we all nod and throw our weapons out to each other with them beginning to interlock and then fall into our hands. Scorpina and Goldar manage to get back up to their feet as they see the cannon pointed at them.

"FIRE!" Caleb commands as the Power Cannon is shot towards the two monsters. Goldar and Scorpina both step forward and use their weapons to stall the blast as it begins to push them back, the intense energy radiating off of it tearing up the land around.

"Wh-what?!" Britt shouts as we quickly realize they're not being pushed back anymore. The blast stalls in the air before the two slice through it and send it to either side of them causing a massive explosion around the two monsters which sends shivers down my spine.

"Until next time Rangers...." Goldar groans before teleporting out in a burst of golden energy.

"I look forward to killing each of you one day..." Scorpina retorts before teleporting away as well, the five of us breathing a sigh of relief as our Morphed forms fade out. But as soon as I do, I fall to my knees from the multiple cuts delivered by Scorpina.

"Hannah!" The rest of the team shouts as they run to my side, Connor immediately trying to inspect my wounds. My Dad leaving my Mom and sister to walk over and stare in horror.

"Hannah...?" He looks on with fear dominating him. "What did you do?!" He asks me with everybody growing silent as Connor checks through my wounds.

"I need to get her back to the Power Chamber, it's bad." Connor explains to Caleb who nods as he shovels me up.

"Wait- you can't take my daughter!" My Dad calls out as I watch lifelessly, unable to move.

"Sorry sir," Caleb says as the five of us teleport in a burst of colorful energy that causes me to throw my head back and close my eyes, a darkness overtaking me...

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

"You should've seen it Zordon..." Britt trails off. "The fear and resentment in his eyes, I've never seen him look at Hannah like that."

"No kidding. I've only ever seen him with love for her. As her basketball coach, father, teacher." Jayce says as a silence begins to fill the air again.

"Sadly, most people don't have the capacity to understand the position you are all in. For Hannah's Father, he was probably not only afraid for her, but also afraid of what comes down on them because of her choice to be a Ranger." Zordon explains to the present Rangers, Jayce, Caleb, and Britt who all give their own acknowledgement.

"I just... wish she didn't have to go through that alone." Caleb admits aloud with Britt nodding.

"We're here now man, and we'll try to help her out once she gets better." Jayce tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Caleb's eyes then sharpen before he looks at Zordon, "Onto a more serious topic... how did Rita know Hannah was the key to our Zord combination? Who was that Scorpina girl? What are we dealing with here?"

"A question for another-" Zordon begins as Caleb slams his fist on the console.

"That's not gonna cut it Zordon," Caleb growls as Jayce and Britt look at him in shock. "We're trying to keep up here! But if Rita knows everything that we don't, how are we supposed to ever beat her in this?! I don't think you're being honest with us, but for the life of me I can't figure out why!"

"Caleb..." Britt mutters to him trying to calm him down as Caleb shakes his head.

"We almost lost Hannah today, and that is _not_ happening again." Caleb stares down Zordon. "If you're hiding things that could've saved Hannah today, you're going to need to find a new tube to stay in cause this one isn't staying here."

"I... understand." Zordon says without saying anything else which causes Caleb to shake his head angrily and walks off into the halls of the Power Chamber

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

Shocks of green lightning erupt in the throne room as Rita's fury is felt by Goldar and Scorpina who cry out in pain.

"Not only is the Pink Ranger still alive, but you two numskulls came back to me like a bunch of whipped puppies!" Rita's anger overflows as her staff slams against the ground creating more lightning to be sent at the two monsters.

 _"One day you'll be kneeling you arrogant fool!"_ Scorpina grits her teeth as more electrocution occurs.

"Empress, please!" Goldar cries out as she continues to shock them.

The cries are heard across the entire moon's surface, deafening the thoughts of anyone who dared listen.

* * *

_[Hannah's POV]_

"So... my Zord is a power source?" I try to process what I'm being told by Connor and Alpha as my wounds start to stitch together thanks to the healing light,

"I think it's moreso a key. It unlocks the ability in our combination of Zords to actually work together." Connor explains to me as I sit on the table and begin to tune out as Connor starts to describe his theories. My Dad... that look.

 _"What did you do?!"_ He was afraid of me. I'm his daughter... and yet I terrify him. Tears start to swell in my eyes as Connor stops and looks over to Alpha.

"Aiaiaiai Hannah..." Alpha mutters to himself as he walks over and places his arm around me. "We'll figure this out! I'm sure it'll be all okay!"

"H-how?" I sniffle into my hand. "The world fears us, my Dad thinks I'm sort of freak, and now I can't do anything about it!"

"I'm... I'm sure he doesn't think you're a freak." Connor tries to comfort me as I shake my head.

"You wanna know why I wanted to tell my Dad I was a Power Ranger? Because he hates them, he thinks they're the cause of all this crap." I over-exaggerate my arm movements in anger as I push Alpha off me.

"Oh..." Connor simply says as a knock comes at the door of the medical room. "Probably not the best time!" Connor calls out as the door opens anyways.

"Sorry, but I need to speak to Hannah." Caleb says as he enters the room before then looking at Connor and Alpha. "Alone, please."

"Aiaiai, you teenagers and your secrets..." Alpha retorts as he and Connor leave the room.

"If you're here to cheer me up, you're probably wasting your time." I admit to him as Caleb just chuckles and sits across from me.

"Sorry, but I kind of figured that would be the case. I'm not here for that." Caleb explains to me as I look at him with curiosity starting to boil in my mind. "I need to know if you saw... anything weird."

I think back to the purple blur and nod, "There was some sort of purple figure that showed up and saved my family right before Goldar was about to kill them."

"The purple figure..." Caleb begins to think back before starting to hold his head, a pulsating pain beginning to emerge. "I-I think I had similar experience."

"You think? Caleb, are you okay?" I ask him worriedly as he squints his eyes before breathing out and shaking his head.

"Ever since the Power Crystal adventure, I've been having these really bad headaches. It's like these flashes of what happened when I was trapped in the temple, but I can't make anything out." Caleb admits as a sudden thought occurs to him. "Who do we know that has psychic abilities?"

"Zordon...?" I answer him as Caleb nods. "You don't think he would erase your memory, do you?" I ask him as I slowly stand up as to not reopen my wounds.

"I don't know why he would," Caleb says with a concerned voice and look. "But I want to find out. Come on." He tells me as the two of us take off towards the main center of the Power Chamber.

As we enter the main room, we look at each other in worry as it's eerily quiet. I past the entrance and towards the couch when I can feel my heart sink.

"Caleb," I say in a hushed tone as I point over to the couch where an unconscious Jayce laid. Caleb's eyes widen before looking to the console where we find Britt and Connor unconscious as well. _"This is not good,"_ I think to myself as we both slowly start to move towards the console. Caleb makes a bit of a rustling noise as he pulls out his Power Morpher which I quickly do the same. The tense feeling doesn't lessen as we make it over the consoles and see Britt and Connor's eyes open, but rolled back and their tongues hanging out.

"What the-" Caleb begins to say before Zordon's tube suddenly lights up and the two of us jump into defense mode as we hold out our Power Morphers.

"I'm sorry this had to happen," Zordon says to us as we look at each other worriedly before focusing back on him.

"I don't what you did to them, but we're not going to let you continue!" Caleb declares as I nod along. "It's Morphing-" As soon as Caleb shouts that, we both freeze up unable to move our bodies even an inch.

"I truly am sorry, Caleb, Hannah. If it's any comfort, you won't remember any of this." Zordon explains to us as fear grips a hold of me and I start to breathe harder, panic starts to set in. "Your parents won't know remember anything either Hannah. The slate will be wiped clean, so that we can still trust each other."

 _"Like we could ever trust you again!"_ I shout in my head hoping he can hear it.

"It's funny. All five of you thought the exact same thing before I wiped your memories. You truly will all hate me when this is over, but by then we can afford it." Zordon continues as his eyes suddenly shine a deep blue as I try to desperately hold onto my thoughts but things continue to slip away, just out of grasp before feeling my knees touch the ground and falling unconscious. "Sleep well Rangers, we still have a world to save."

* * *

_[???'s Journal]_

I start at their school tomorrow! I'm super excited to actually meet them, but also a little nervous? Zordon and Alpha seemed super stressed about it, but I told them it was no big deal. Fingers crossed everything goes well! 


	6. S1 Ep6: "Slitheer's Mission"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 6**

**"Slitheer's Mission"**

_[Hannah's Journal]_

Been a crazy week thus far honestly. Ever since Scorpina and Goldar's attack at my house and the close call with my identity, I've been really slammed with work. Our first rounds of major tests are coming up in classes, but Alpha and Connor have been helping us all out. Thankfully I enjoy Math, but this English paper is just hell. Caleb's training has even paused, so we have time to rest between Putty attacks and test studying. I'm just tired, and I know I'm not alone.

* * *

_[Jayce's POV]_

Stress-filled tension was about how I would sum up the current feeling in the air this morning. Sitting in first period History, the whole class was pretty much silent as we waited for Mr. Layton to come back and start his lecture. Looking in front of me, Britt sat with her face buried in her notes quickly scribbling as much as she could onto the paper in front of her. It's one of the things I admire the most about her, she always works so hard. In contrast to the seat next to her, Caleb is currently trying to arrange his erasers in a battle formation while Hannah eagerly sets her own troops behind him. _"If Connor could see this..."_ I'd groan as Connor had been placed in Science for his first period. The five of us don't have a single class where we all are together which really hampers our communication during school days.

"Sorry I took so long," Mr. Layton apologizes as he enters the classroom breaking my thought structure as I open up my notes. "Before we get started today, I actually have an important announcement to make." The class waits in anticipation before suddenly a girl enters the classroom behind Mr. Layton. Wearing a purple jacket and with long dirty blonde hair, she stood there nervously as all eyes divert over to her. "Please welcome Madison Bleth, our newest transfer student. Do you wanna say something about yourself, or just take a seat?"

"I-I'll say something about myself," Madison says stepping forward, my anticipation building as she looks forward. "I really like to swim! And you know those chocolate bunnies? I think they act as really good bookmarks when you're reading books! Hard cover books are a no-go though because they'll crush the poor bunny in like a guillotine maneuver. I'm also not a fan of our current Mayor, I think he could possibly be a sleeper agent for the alien menace. I mean why else would he not fix the roads? He's slowly making the streets more dangerous until BAM!" Madison shouts causing us to all jerk back in our seats. "We're all alien food,"

We all sit there speechless as Mr. Layton just coughs, "Very... interesting Madison, please take a seat." She nods and starts to walk forward. I quickly look to my left realizing that the seat is open and a terrifying realization coming over me as she starts to head over to the chair. I look back at Caleb, Hannah, and Britt who were holding in their own personal laughs. Madison takes the seat to my left and looks over at me with a smile. The smile is like a full-blown stare into my soul as I pull back my head and try to just wave.

"We were going over Chapter 4 yesterday, so let's transition into Chapter 5, the Revolutionary War!" Mr. Layton proudly declares as Madison's attention goes over to the front and I'm left shaken as I try to get my focus back.

 _"What a weird girl..."_ I think to myself as Mr. Layton begins his lecture.

* * *

The bell rings signifying the school day to be over as a sigh of relief washes over me, looking over to Caleb who was completely passed out in his desk. "Hey man, bells on." I mutter to him, it's always what we say to the other if they fall asleep. Caleb jolts awake looking around with glazed over eyes. "Jeez, when did you go to sleep last night?"

"Uh... I..." Caleb tries to think back before shaking his head and groaning. "Didn't?"

"You didn't sleep?" I look at him worriedly as he nods, grabbing his backpack and standing out of his desk. "Well you look terrible,"

He smiles a bit at that before yawning, "I just got caught up on updating our mission logs, lost track of time."

"Mission logs...?" I ask as the two of us begin walking out of the classroom.

"It's like a log... of our missions?" Caleb gets a grin as I shake my head and push him a bit. "In all seriousness, it'll just provide something for the future history books."

I nod, realizing Caleb already was assuming that we'd win this. I wish I shared his confidence in that. With the recent attack on Hannah's life and family along with our absolute failure in stopping Bones and Titan sooner... I have doubts. It seems like every time Rita sends a monster or attacks, she gets smarter and learns more about our patterns and about us. At the beginning of our new lives as Power Rangers, I said I'd pulls us out of the fire if it got too bad, but honestly I don't feel like I could anymore. It's become such an integral part of our lives that its sort've eclipsed our individual worries. "Caleb... do you think this will end?"

Caleb stops and looks at me confused, "Yeah, of course man. I know we haven't made much progress, but it's only been a little over a month. It's just going to take time."

"I hope you're right because right now I honestly can't see an end to this," I admit to him as Caleb just solemnly nods, not having any words of comfort to offer me as we head outside to meet up with the others. I knew he had his own doubts, but due to his leadership role on the team, he never tries voice them. However, as I comb through my thoughts I feel a collision with the right side of my body as the girl in front of me stumbles over and drops her things onto the ground. "Oh-! I'm so sorry!"

"You're fine... it was my fault." She shakily says as the girl looks up to reveal Madison, the new girl from earlier that day. I immediately drop down and start helping her pick her things back up.

"Wow, I am so sorry. Your first day and you get body checked, my bad." I sincerely apologize as she just chuckles and places her stuff back into her bag. As she lifts it up, I get a glimpse of a glint of silver and gold, but she quickly covers it up with the rest of her books.

"Well it's nice to meet you...?" She stops as I awkwardly begin clamoring to respond.

"J-Jayce, Jayce Thedford. It's nice to meet you Madison, and again I'm really sorry." I manage to get out before both Caleb and I's communicators start to loudly beep. Caleb turns to me with wide eyes, both of our fears climbing up. "I gotta go, nice meeting you!"

"Yeah... sure!" Madison says before running off.

"Come on, let's go." Caleb nods at me before the two us begin taking off out of the school, heading out towards the alleyway we had become accustomed to hiding in after school.

I hold my communicator up as Caleb looks around on watch, "Zordon, what is it?"

 _"Rita has sent another monster, the two of you are needed immediately."_ Zordon explains over the communicator as Caleb and I nod at each other and are teleported off in a blast of energy.

* * *

As Caleb and I materialize into the Power Chamber, we look around to see Connor, Hannah, and Britt at the consoles next to Alpha. An unpleasant atmosphere filled the room as we walk up to them. Zordon has a solemn look on his face, even more so than usual as we walk up next to the others.

"What's going on?" Caleb asks, turning to the others who have grim looks. A hologram projects into the air showing what looks to be a snake monster. Purple scales ran all across the back of it with grey scales forming the underbelly of the monster. Having two arms and large fangs protruding from it's mouth, it's enough to make me jump at the sight of it.

"Not a fan of snakes?" Britt nudges me a bit teasingly as I give a glare back to her.

"Not regular snakes, but evil alien monster snakes, abso-freaking-lutely." I admit to her causing her grin a bit as out attention goes back up to Zordon.

"This is Slitheer, a monster that I encountered in the past. It's extremely poisonous and that's why we called you." Zordon says as Alpha types on the console, seeming a bit quieter than normal as projections of the current attack are posted across the walls. Walls of gas could be seen approaching a small community town.

"Oh..." Hannah mutters to herself in disbelief.

"Your helmets should protect you, but if the monster manages to bite into your suit or get past your suit at all, you will be poisoned as well. His poison is created and controlled by a small box on his hip. If you can destroy that, the poison will be completely destroyed." Zordon explains to our group as we sigh realizing that we probably can't get hit more than once.

"Interesting, some sort of element creator. If it's attached to his hip, I'm sure I can disable it." Connor nods at the rest of us.

"Thanks Connor, let's ready up." Caleb says to everyone as we all gather around and line up, grabbing our Morphers out of our school bags. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The rest of us shout back.

"It's Morphin Time!" Caleb exclaims as the five of us push our Morphers out in front of us.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

In a splash of explosive color, our suits form onto our bodies and our helmets onto our heads. Already drawing our Blade Blasters, we get ready to be teleported by the silent Alpha. Connor looks over at Alpha who begins to put inputs into the console, a sad look forming behind his helmet as his friend doesn't say goodbye to him.

"As soon as we get there..." Caleb turns to Britt and I. "You two are on crowd control. Try and get them to the hospitals for treatment."

"You can count on us," Britt says as the two of us nod at Caleb. As Alpha's teleportation sequence begins to kick in, our bodies explode with colorful light as we teleport away.

* * *

As we teleport onto the scene, a blast of energy whizzes past my head and collides with the building behind me, breaking apart the concrete as we look over to Goldar charging a blast of energy in his sword.

"Welcome to the fight Rangers!" Goldar declares excitedly as we all collectively sigh.

"If you wanted to keep on losing, all you had to do was ask." Caleb says before summoning his own sword into his own hand. Britt and I begin to back up, splitting away from the group as we start to search around for victims of the ongoing fight. I look back to see Caleb and Goldar's swords clash and Putties beginning to attack Hannah and Connor. Hannah quickly blocks an attack from the Putty before ducking under another attack and sending a blast from the Power Bow straight into the Putty's stomach.

"Jay- Black Ranger!" Britt calls out to me as a little girl is caught underneath a piece of rubble.

 _"They can handle it,"_ I think to myself turning back to Britt and running over, seeing a couple of Putties creeping up on her and the little girl. "Get down!" I call out to Britt who hits the ground as I shoot past her and destroy the two Putties.

"Pl-please help me!" The little girl cries out in pain before I place my hands underneath the rubble and start to lift.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Britt assures her as I manage to lift the rubble up enough for Britt to safely drag the little girl from under it. I give a groan of relief as I slowly place the rubble back on the ground.

"You're... the Power Rangers?" She looks at us with wide eyes before wincing, looking down to her leg and seeing it bleeding.

"Come on, let's try and get her to safety." I motion to Britt as she scoops the child into her arms before a cry of pain is heard from behind us. I turn to see the others now on the ground, cuts across each of their chests. "What-" I'm about to get out before a glint of metal catches my visor and I dodge to the side, a small blade crashing down where I once stood. "Get her out of here!" I call out to Britt who begins to run towards one of the buildings, hoping to be able to set her down. I draw my Blade Blaster in gun mode as I look towards the area where the blade had been thrown from. Nothing. I begin running towards the others, quickening my pace with each step. "Guys... are you okay?"

"Blades came from nowhere..." Connor mutters trying to push himself up. My eyes dart around realizing Goldar is nowhere to be seen as I keep my Blade Blaster aimed out in front of me. Looking back down at them, their cuts are visible to me, but a weird purple haze leaks out of it.

"Alpha, Zordon, you need to get Caleb, Connor, and Hannah out of here. I think the three of them were poisoned." I say over the communicators in our helmets. Static begins to feed back into my helmet causing me to wince and reel back.

"We... need to move." Caleb manages to get out through broken breaths as he uses his sword to prop himself back up, Hannah doing the same as uses her bow. I reach down and help Connor up as we look forward.

"Over here!" Britt calls out to us from down the street, having the kid safely tucked inside an abandoned building. Keeping Connor propped up on my shoulder, the four of us start to make our way down the street when suddenly a golden blur begins flying downwards.

"Goldar..!" Hannah warns us as she tries to string an arrow, but isn't able to muster the strength to pull the energy string on her Power Bow. I drop Connor, jumping front of the way of Goldar as I raise my Power Axe to block the blow, but as Goldar makes contact with me, I go flying backwards due to the sheer force of the attack.

"Pitiful attempt Black Ranger, perhaps I need to remind you why I am the strongest warrior!" Goldar declares before suddenly stopping and looking around, almost like he could hear something. He growls, anger obviously pumping through him before taking off into the air. Just as he does that, a blade is shot towards me, only to be deflected by a barely standing Red Ranger, Caleb shaking as he stands in front of me with the blade hitting the ground.

"Guys!" Britt calls out, gritting her teeth as she doesn't want to leave the child unprotected. I quickly shuffle to my feet and grab the collapsed Connor, the purple haze emanating from his chest getting thicker as we make our way inside the building. However, as soon as we make it inside, Caleb, Hannah, and Connor fall to the ground writhing in pain.

"The poison is setting in..." I mutter not sure what to do as Britt rolls Hannah over, getting a look at the cut.

"Did you try calling Zordon and Alpha?" She asks as panic sets in her voice.

"I did, but I think they're blocking our communications." I explain to her, not even sure how they were accomplishing that.

"Wh-what's going on?" The little girl asks worriedly as she watches us from behind a piece of rubble.

"Everything is going to be fine," Britt tells her before looking back at me. Despite the helmet, I can tell she isn't sure of that herself.

"We need to... we need to..." Connor tries to grab at me, but his arm falls to the ground, his consciousness beginning to fade.

"They need to breathe," I remark grabbing a hold of Connor's helmet before suddenly being grabbed by Britt.

"What are you doing!? We can't take our helmets off, someone might-" Britt tries to tell me as I unlatch Connor's helmet and pull it off him.

"I don't care. They're going to die if we don't do something." I nod at Britt who sighs before grabbing Hannah's helmet and pulling it off while I do the same for Caleb, leaving the three helmets on the floor.

"You're... humans?" The little girl was aghast at this revelation as Britt and I exchange glances with each other. Caleb, Connor, and Hannah's breathing was starting to stabilize and not be as hurried as it was getting to be.

"The first thing we need to do is find out what's causing our communications to go down, then we can get them out of here." I tell Britt who nods along.

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

Alpha frantically paces back and forth across the floor of the Power Chamber, a weird anxiety filling him. "Zordon, why haven't they contacted us yet?"

"Calm yourself Alpha, the Rangers will succeed." Zordon tries his best to calm down his anxiety filled companion. "They will stick to a plan and win as they have done in the past,"

"AIAIAI you wanna talk about plans, Zordon!?" Alpha turns in an angry fury surprising himself and Zordon.

"Do we need to discuss this again?" Zordon gives a disgruntled sigh as Alpha stomps up to his tube.

"There has been no discussion! You ravaged their minds Zordon! They're children!" Alpha shouts at Zordon, raising the pitch of his robotic voice as high as it can.

"It's all for our survival," Zordon argues, not really having much of an argument. He had begun to regret what he had done, but he also knew it was necessary.

"Because you don't trust them! We're facing Rita Repulsa with one hand tied behind the Ranger's back, and you're worried about-" Alpha continues to shout as an overwhelming pressure is felt from Zordon, causing Alpha to fall back.

"Know your place Alpha," Zordon warns as Alpha freezes up. "If we don't hear from them within in the hour, we'll send her in."

"Y-yes sir..." Alpha walks off, a bit of fear staying with him as he leaves.

* * *

_[Jayce's POV]_

I begin to make my way up the stairs, holding onto Connor and Caleb while Britt holds onto Hannah.

"Are you sure we'll be able to see what's causing the disruption from the roof?" I say between heavy breaths to Connor, who had become a sweat machine practically soaking from his body trying to fight the poison.

"Our communications..." He breathes out. "Are too advanced to be blocked by something unseen. It would need to be big... and conductive."

I look up the stairs, a daunting sight as it looked like we had many more floors to go through. "I hope you're right..." Our group continues upwards as Britt begins to slip only for the little girl to grab her hand.

"I-I can help too!" She says, holding onto Britt's hand tightly.

"Thank you," Britt says, pulling the unconscious Hannah up a bit so that the girl can grab onto her and alleviate some of the weight from Britt. "What's your name?"

"Hope," She responds as the two start to climb up the stairs again.

"You're very brave Hope, thank you." Britt tells her as she gives a wide grin in response. But as soon as she turned her head, she was back to working hard on Hannah up, an obvious strain being placed on her due to her hurt leg. "Hey Hope..." Britt reaches down and hands Hope Hannah's helmet. "How about you hang onto this? I can carry her."

"I'll try my best!" She gives a thumbs up as she holds onto the helmet which in proportion to her looks like it would fit both of her entire legs in it. Our walking continues, my arms beginning to feel like they're on fire as I start to heavily consider putting both Caleb and Connor on a diet if get out of this. However, a brush of wind begins to brush up against us as I feel rejuvenated to see the hatch to get onto the roof.

"Okay... we're gonna set you guys down here." I breathe out as I let Caleb and Connor fall out of my arms, as Britt gently lowers Hannah.

"Wait-" Caleb groans as he rolls over genuinely looking horrible. Two large bags had developed under his the bags already under his eyes, his cheeks were sunken in, and sweat dripped from his face. "You two can't go up there alone,"

"Caleb... you look genuinely awful right now." Britt puts it bluntly causing me pause before I nod.

"I would show you, but we don't really have a mirror. We'll keep our eye out." I nod to him as he just gives a groan as Hope walks over to the two of us. "And you, you have the most important job."

"Oh? What is it?" She asks excitedly, bouncing around a bit.

"You're going to sit here and let us know if you hear anybody coming up those stairs." I smile at her before bending down. "Just give us a big ole scream if you hear anything,"

"Yes sir!" She does a bit of a salute.

I look up towards the hatch before over at Britt, both of us raising our helmets and placing them back on our heads and locking them into place. We walk closer to each other before she leans in. "This may not go well..."

I blush under my helmet, "Y-yeah it might not..." I say not sure where she's getting at.

"In case I don't make it, I want you to tell my family what I did." She looks forward, as I'm left with a bit of shock. "Maybe they'll be proud of me..."

I grab her a bit by the shoulder, "I'm sure they are Britt, trust me. And not just because you're a Ranger." I nod at her as we both take a moment to hug, the comfort we both needed was in front of us. Britt let's go first as we both pull away, giving an awkward chuckle before our focus is regained. "Let's go..." I go up the ladder first, grabbing a hold of the lock and crushing it with my hand before pushing the hatch up and jumping through it. Britt is right behind me as she jumps onto the roof.

"Well... can't say we didn't expect this." Britt retorts as we look around to see the roof full of Putties. The Putties suddenly go charging forward at us, I kick downwards throwing one of the Putties off their feet allowing for me to punch it into the crowd. Britt pulls out her Power Daggers and slices through two of the Putties before sliding her elbows back and colliding them against another Putty. I reach around, pushing the brunt force of my arm against a Putty's neck causing it to fall down before I'm suddenly kicked in the side and thrown back! Britt jumps to my aide, slicing through another two Putties before the same brute force is pushed into her stomach and she's thrown past me.

"No..." I mutter as I see her stomach, a bit of blood oozing out of the wound, a purple smoke rising from it as she writhes in pain. I begin to push myself up, realizing I wasn't poisoned as I slowly manage to put myself between Britt, the Putties, and this invisible force. "P-Power Axe!" I shout as I reach out my hand, black energy sputtering out of it and forming as the axe. But before I can attack, a golden being lands on the roof, Goldar looking over at the two of us with an odd smile.

"It's about time," Goldar growls as he reaches out his hand grabbing onto some invisible object, a choking sound being heard. "You were supposed to get this one alive! He looks like he's barely standing!"

"S-sorry.." The invisible force de-cloaks becoming the form of Slitheer which causes me to reel back a bit, a glint of silver blinding me for a second as an odd metal box rests on Slitheer's side. Goldar lets go out Slitheer's neck letting him drop to the floor and turning to me.

"Wh-what do you want with me!?" I shout at Goldar, fear rising up within me.

"I'm going to give you the opportunity to save your friends _and_ work for the winning side," Goldar sneers as I look at the monster confused.

"Rita's crazy if she thinks I'll work for her!" I declare, keeping my stance up as Britt continues to cry out in pain.

"You sure about that?" Goldar gives a bit of a sly smirk as he starts to walk over. "Your friends downstairs are going to die any minute now, the girl behind you will die next, who does that leave you with?"

I look down to see Britt gasping for air, choking on this horrible poison infecting her slowly. She looks up at me, shaking her head worriedly. "Please... don't..."

"Sorry... I can't lose you." Britt looks up confused as I grit my teeth and let my Morphed state fade away. "What does Rita want with me?"

"Heh... in due time Ranger." Goldar begins to walk over with Slitheer, the Putties closing in as Goldar places his hand on my shoulder. "Slitheer... kill the others." My eyes widen as Goldar and Slitheer laugh, Slitheer reaching down to his small box. Suddenly, a pink arrow flies from the stairwell and connects with the metal box, completely shattering it to pieces.

"Hey!" A voice calls out, everyone turning to the stairwell to see Caleb, Hannah, and Connor standing there. Hannah holding the bow, and Caleb having drawn back the string on it. "Whoever lays a hand on our friends again..." Caleb gives a wicked smile. "We'll kill you!" The purple veins across all four of the infected Rangers begin to go away, the poison receding.

"About time you guys got off your butts..." I joke giving a bit of a scoff before jumping up and kicking into Goldar, sending him away from Britt and I. The two of us immediately run around and line up with the rest of our friends, a comfort being shared among us.

"Well I just got tired of carrying us all the other times, so it just seemed fair." Hannah jokes back as I roll my eyes and take out my Morpher.

"Let's do it then. It's Morphin Time!" I call out holding my Morpher out in front of me as the black energy flows out of the Morpher.

"Mastodon!"

In just a few short seconds, my suit forms onto me, the five of us lined up completely. The Putties and Slitheer begin to back away in fear as Goldar growls at us. I step out in front of our group, a smile behind my helmet.

"Go back to Rita and tell her this..." I begin as Britt steps up next to me.

"We're not going anywhere..." Britt says with confidence.

"No matter what anomaly you throw at us..." Connor remarks with a bit of a chuckle.

"We'll win!" Hannah declares with a pump of her fist.

"And that's a fact!" Caleb says, feeling a bit left out of this victorious moment. "Let's kick this off with a bang! Power Cannon Formation!" He declares as the five of us throw our weapons together and hold onto the massive cannon.

"Oh my- I don't want to diiiiie!" Slitheer shivers as Goldar just growls and teleports away.

"FIRE!" I command as we fire the massive Power Cannon and it causes a cascading explosion, destroying the monster and Putties! "And that's what you call a barbecue!"

"Ugh..." The others groan at my terrible joke, as Britt holds back a small laugh. However, a tiny laugh is heard as Hope climbs her way up the stairs!

"Thank you Power Rangers!" She shouts at us with the five of us smiling at each other before a teleportation effect begins to take place.

"Stay out of trouble!" Britt calls out to the young girl who puts out a big thumbs up with a smile. With that, the five of us disappear as beams of light, teleporting back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

The five of us teleport back into the Power Chamber, the largest sigh coming over the five of us as our Morphed forms fade away. Connor collapsing to the floor in exhaustion, Hannah flopping onto the couch, and Caleb just barely missing the couch and falling to the ground as well.

"Good job today Rangers, you have once again-" Zordon is about to continue as I wave him off.

"No congrats today, just sleep." I groan as Britt gently lays against the ground and I push myself up against the wall. My consciousness slowly fading as sleep starts to take hold when...

"I couldn't lose you either..." Britt mutters in her sleep, causing me pause before smiling and closing my eyes, sleep overtaking me.

"Yikes," A voice says as she skips past our sleeping bodies. "Is it always like this?"

"Thankfully not..." Alpha says as he comes out from around the corner with a stack of blankets, beginning to cover the asleep Rangers.

Madison stands there, bending over to look at me. "Hm, I was just about to go in too..."

"I feel something in Jayce's mind..." Zordon says before a shocked look overtakes him. "It seems they nearly succeeded in recruiting Jayce to their cause which means it's done,"

"Aiaiai... they're not ready..." Alpha complains as Madison perks up.

"They will have to be..." Zordon says before turning his head to Madison. "Your training is about to be increased tenfold,"

"Yay for me..." Madison says without much enthusiasm, looking down at the Rangers. "Can't wait to meet you for real one day... sleep well Rangers."


	7. S1 Ep7: "Prelude to Evil"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 7**

**"Prelude to Evil"**

_[Jayce's Journal]_

It's finally the big game day! We're still licking out wounds from the last fight, but this is going to give us all the opportunity to relax. Really excited to just let my mind be focused on something other than the impending next attack of our current alien invasion. I can't wait for the others, especially Britt, to watch me play!

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

I sit at my desk, looking over at the clock in anticipation for the bell to ring. I had my computer in front of me, having details of our missions on it. Thankfully, I sat in the back, but this was still not my best idea. Something just feels off about it. Despite the fact that I wrote them, it feels like something is missing. I look up at the screen, my mission to retrieve the Power Crystals being shown. "Missing..." Goldar beat me in combat... and just left? Why wouldn't he have taken the other's Power Crystals? He didn't even grab a single one. It just all feels off...

_RIIIIING!!!_

The school bell had gone off and I jolt in my seat, looking back up at the clock before grabbing my backpack and stuffing my computer into it. _"Another time..."_ I think to myself, knowing how much this day has been needed for the five of us. As soon as I exit the computer lab, I head into the hallways on my way towards the last period of the day. Classes are getting cut short thanks to the game day, and I've never been more relieved to hear that. As of late, we've had test after test and alongside our Ranger duties, my grades have been severely dropping. I walk into the classroom and find my seat among the other students in the class.

"-well I think the Blue Ranger is way cooler than Yellow!" A boy argues at the other end of the room.

"You kidding me? Have you seen Yellow's moves? She's crazy agile!" The other kid argues, as I just sit and listen with a bit of a smile on my face.

However, to think how far we've come in 2 months. The public used to genuinely fear us, some still do. Our Zord piloting could still use some work, our teamwork could be better, I could be better, but we've improved more than any of us probably thought we could. I know I've changed, and it's for the better. Ever since that encounter with the Emissaries, I've understood that we're apart of something larger. Connor likes to rationalize it as being apart of this 'grid' of energy, but I know it's something more than that. We're helping people in ways I only ever read about in comic books. It's definitely not as glamorous as the Golden Age of comics would show. It'll be nice to have this breather for once.

* * *

_[Britt & Connor's Last Period]_

_"Sorry... I can't lose you."_ Jayce's words still ring around in Britt's head, doubt filling her as she thought she understood what it meant. She genuinely thought Jayce meant he couldn't make it without the four of them, but the way he phrased it... She had her doubts. The two of them had always been friends, did he want more than that now?

Connor sits at the desk across from Britt, his arms folded as he sees Britt in deep thought. "Hey... Britt?" He voices causing Britt to flinch and snap out of her thoughts

"Sorry..." She mutters, still troubled by her own thoughts as Connor just looks at her concerned. The two had developed a close friendship not only due to the classes they share, but also from the sound advice they've offered each other on and off missions.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Connor asks Britt worriedly, as she just sighs and looks away.

"I know it's been a few weeks since the Slitheer attack... but I just can't get what happened out of my head." Britt admits to Connor, intrigue being the main thought in his mind as he inches closer. She poked her head up to ensure nobody was listening before continuing. "Like what was Jayce thinking just giving up? Why did they want him to give up?"

"I don't know Britt, and I know it's hard, but you should really try to relax today." Connor nudges her a bit trying to encourage this as she just lightly nods, trying to push her thoughts to the side. She knew this was their day, probably their last big chance to just relax and enjoy each other's company, so she relents and pushes the thoughts out of her head.

* * *

_[Hannah's Last Period]_

Hannah sits in her classroom, rummaging through her backpack which knocks around her Morpher causing her momentary pause before taking out her notes. As she raises up her head, she's met with an odd sight that causes her to flinch and jump a little. Madison stood there, smiling widely. "AH- uh sorry Madison."

"Whoa, you're pretty jumpy, huh?" Madison comments before sitting at the desk next to Hannah.

"Long night," Hannah scoffs as the night before she kept having an extremely vivid nightmare. The nightmare entailed her fighting against Goldar and Scorpina alone when some sort of purple figure saved her. She wasn't sure why, but this dream had been bothering her since their first fight with Scorpina.

"Hey...?" Madison waves her hand in front of Hannah as she snaps out of her thoughts. "Geez, you really are a scatterbrain."

"Just got lost in my own thoughts. What's up?" Hannah asks her slightly embarrassed over her ability to get lost in thought.

Madison shakes her head, "You know how I'm a transfer student, right?" Hannah gives her a nod. "Well the people we're playing against tonight are actually my old school... and I was just wondering if I could hang out with you. I don't really want to talk to them."

"I think Caleb, Britt, Connor, and I are going together, but if you don't mind them you're welcome to come along for the ride!" Hannah smiles at Madison who does a bit of a happy fist-pump into the air. "I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah, for sure! I'll meet y'all there." Madison excitedly hops a bit in her chair before turning to the front of the class as the teacher enters the room.

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

I hold my eyes open through sheer force of will, looking out towards the teacher as he continues his lecture. I was grateful the class wasn't going to be long, but it still feels impossibly longer than before? I stuff my notebooks and computer into my backpack as I move my eyes to the clock, sighing with relief as I see the class only has a few minutes left. However, as I do this I touch my Power Morpher in my backpack and an electric red shock runs up my fingertips. _"Wh-what...?"_ I think to myself as my consciousness begins to fade...

"Awake Caleb Finch," An ethereal voice calls out to me as I begin to open my eyes again, a black void surrounding me as a red image begins to form in front of me. My eyes start to adjust to my new surroundings as the cloaked red figure forms completely, shock beginning to overcome me as I realize it's the Red Emissary. "Hello again,"

"Emissary...?" I begin to push myself upwards, unsure whether to bow or continue to be confused. "Why am I... in a void?"

"What is wrong with you my Ranger?" The Emissary begins to float towards me, looking around me and through me as I shiver a bit. "You've been altered," It says with a near shock in their voice.

"Altered...? What do you mean?" I ask worriedly, feeling like I have a good idea what he means already.

"Your memories have been changed, altered, and destroyed." The Red Emissary floats back in front of me as I realize there's only one person who could've done this. A feeling of betrayal rests in my heart, realizing our mentor and supposed friend did something to us. "Sadly, that is not why I am here. We have something more pressing and dangerous on the horizon."

"Something more pressing and dangerous than me being brainwashed!?" I shout, a bout of anger coming out as the Red Emissary sighs.

"I understand your anger, but please focus." The Emissary places a hand on my shoulder as I reluctantly nod. "Not even us Emissaries know truly what is coming. Rita's magic prevents us from seeing into her base. The enchantments she wields are 10,000 years strong, born during her imprisonment at the hands of Zordon."

"So what you're saying is that you know nothing, but want us to be on guard in case of anything?" I retort back to the Emissary who nods at me. "So much for a day off..."

"We sent a Ranger team to investigate... but we believe that Rita wiped them out." The Red Emissary looks down in shame, a feeling of sadness overcoming them. "You must stay vigilant, Mighty Morphin Red. Because if you don't, your team will meet the same fate."

I look down, "Thank you for the warning Emissary..."

"May the power protect you," The Emissary tells me before a flash red light occurs, blinding me completely as I'm shaken back into life.

* * *

"-CALEB?" Britt shouts more than likely again as I jolt awake on the classroom's floor. Britt and Connor stand over me pacing back and forth worriedly.

"Hey guys..." I say with a deep breath, as I flinch a bit at the light in the room.

"Are you okay!?"  
"Were you attacked?!"  
"Was it Rita!?"

Both Connor and Britt began trading back worried questions, their eyes continuously widening. I quickly realize how much strain the two are under, and begin brushing myself off. Whatever is coming can wait, we need a break. "No, sorry guys. I just haven't had any water today, so I think I might be a bit dehydrated?" I chuckle a bit with the two sighing.

"I'll go grab some water," Britt says before running out of the classroom.

"I gotta say man, I'm relieved nothing happened." Connor admits aloud as he helps me up.

"Oh...?" I try to make it seem like it wasn't immediately recognizable. "Why's that?"

"Well aside from being worried about you, there's just been.... some tough stuff at home at the moment." Connor explains to me as I just slowly nod at him. He didn't need to say anything more than to let me know I made the right decision. "But it's nothing too crazy, I'm just glad we're gonna get to relax tonight."

I smile and nod at him, "Me too bud." I reach down and grab my backpack, zipping it up as I do and placing it on my shoulders.

"We should get going though, we're about to miss the Pep Rally!" Connor says with urgency to me as I just smile and start following him out the door, seeing Britt waving us down the hall.

"Here's a water," Britt quickly hands the bottle over to me, having a bit of a jump in her step as she excitedly runs down the stairs. "Come on guys!"

Connor and I look at each other, chuckling to ourselves before going down the stairs. "We're right behind ya!" I call out to her as she starts to go on ahead.

* * *

_[On The Moon]_

Scorpina paces back and forth on the moon's surface, she was sufficiently shaken. Rita's plans were about to be completed and her window to take over was closing. She clenches her fist, knowing that if Rita's plan is to go off without interference... she'll surely conquer Earth. She begins to walk over to a large moon rock where she has her weapon resting against, picking it up and slashing forward at the rock splitting it cleanly in two.

"Feeling testy today, eh Scorpina?" Finster comments as he walks alongside her.

"Leave me be gremlin," Scorpina snarls at him causing him to flinch and back away.

"My-my, very testy indeed." Finster says with a sigh before heading back towards Rita's Fortress.

"Wait-" Scorpina calls out to the mad scientist who turns with a bit of a grin.

"What is it, my dear?" Finster asks with a sly side of him showing through.

"This plan of Rita's, it's going down within a few hours. Correct?" Scorpina asks Finster who looks at her confused.

"Correct... but why would you concern yourself with such a thing?" Finster inquires, as Scorpina turns pushing her weapon against Finster's neck.

"Because we're going to stop it," Scorpina says with a smile as suddenly a laughing sound can be heard behind her. She swiftly turns to see Goldar standing there with his weapon drawn at her. "Goldar... still licking your wounds?"

This causes Goldar to laugh again, "Not as badly as you're about to be for betraying Empress Rita!" Goldar declares before using his wings to suddenly propel himself towards Scorpina, raising his sword and slicing downwards on the female warrior. Scorpina braces herself, only just barely managing to block the attack before kicking upwards catching Goldar off guard. Due to the low gravity of the moon, this causes Goldar to fly backwards with Scorpina jumping off the ground to meet him. Goldar then runs his hand along his golden blade, coating it with flames before pointing it towards Scorpina and shooting a pillar of flames into her causing her to fall into the Moon's surface.

"No..." Scorpina mutters to herself between raspy breaths. Before she can catch her breath, Goldar comes rushing down with his sword still raised. It's all Scorpina can do to push herself out of the way of the strike. But as Goldar's strike collides with the ground, a shock wave is produced that pushes her further back. Scorpina pushes against the ground, pushing her back onto her feet as she grasps her weapon. "You're not bad... I'll give you that."

"You want to takeover Rita's operation, but can't even beat me?! Laughable!" Goldar shouts at Scorpina who growls under her breath.

"I haven't even begun to fight! I'll rip that head from your shoulders and then Rita will be next!" Scorpina declares wickedly as she holds her weapon up, coating it in a blue energy before throwing it forward. Goldar braces himself, but the weapon suddenly changes directions mid-air beginning to circle him!

"What magic is this!?" Goldar exclaims as suddenly the weapon closes in, striking Goldar multiple times all across his body, bringing him to his knees. Scorpina then raises her hand and the weapon flies over to it.

"The Scorpion Fin knows no pitiful enemies, until today." Scorpina says with confidence as she begins walking over to Goldar, raising her weapon to strike him down.

"Hold your tongue!" Goldar suddenly jolts forward, tackling Scorpina to the ground as both of their weapons go sprawling across the Moon's surface. Scorpina's eyes suddenly open wide as a blast of energy is discharged, Finster standing next to the two with a laser pistol. The three remain still... until Goldar slumps over onto the ground from Finster's shot.

"You...?" Scorpina questions Finster who tosses the laser pistol to the ground. Her eyes darting from Finster and Goldar rapidly.

"I've never liked Goldar anyways, and I agree. Rita's plan must be stopped. We already had one Ranger team sent after us, and we don't need that kind of pressure." Finster reasons as Scorpina can do nothing else but nod, surprised by his utter brutality for his former comrade. He begins to walk off before turning to Scorpina... "Come with me, there is much to be done."

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

I happily sit back in my seat, waiting for the pep rally to start as my thoughts begin to catch up with me. _"Zordon... he really did mess with our brains."_ I shiver with a bit of worry as I think back to the mission logs, the pieces fitting together that it's likely our memory of our missions have been altered, but why? _"What do you have to gain...?"_

"-AND HONESTLY IF THEY WANTED A BASE THEY SHOULD'VE-" I tune in for a second to hear Britt's continuing remarks about the school's cheer-leading team. She had stepped down this year in fear of Ranger work interfering with it, but she's still just as passionate. I look to my left, to see Britt shaking Hannah rapidly with Madison happily laughing at the two.

Hannah catches my eye and mouths out a message of desperation, "Help me," Was the message to which I respond with a smile and a thumbs up. I can feel her glare bore through me as I turn back to the stage in front of us.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice calls out to us as Jayce comes charging from behind in his football equipment before sitting down next to us.

"Woah, hey guys watch out we have a superstar among us." I call out to the girls, beginning to laugh a bit to myself.

"Jayce, thank the lord!" Hannah breathes a sigh of relief as she breaks away from Britt and comes to sit down next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"I asked to come and watch, but I'm mainly here for the side show." Jayce looked past Hannah to see Britt continuing on her rant about cheer-leading. The three of us can't help but crack up as Britt turns to see us watching her. Her face begins to flush red.

"Wh-what are y'all staring at!?" Britt asks with a bit of confrontation as Madison pokes her head out from around her.

"Oh hey- Jayce!" Madison says with a bit of a smile, Jayce flinching as he didn't know she was there. The two start to move over towards the rest of us, as our group took up a large space now. "Long time, no shoulder."

"Hey Madison, and sorry about that." Jayce apologizes, being a bit embarrassed.

Connor reaches around his arm, "I don't think we've met, I'm Connor."

"Nice to meet ya!" She says, shaking his hand. "I really only know some of y'all from History class." She looks at me. "Caleb, right?"

I nod my head, main impressed she managed to remember my name as we haven't interacted much. Jayce however begins to look out towards the parking lot. "Oh crap, it looks like I got to go."

I look at him confused, "So soon?"

"Yeah, take a look. The other team is here." Jayce explains to me as we all look out to the parking lot to see a giant yellow bus coming into view. Madison then looks down and opens her phone, seemingly having a few unread messages. "So I gotta go, I'll catch up with y'all after the game!" Jayce tells us before running off.

"And off he goes," Connor comments to himself as Hannah nudges Madison a bit.

"Don't worry about them tonight, you got friends to hang out with." Hannah tries to comfort her, but Madison looks up with a smile.

"Thanks... but this is actually pretty urgent." Madison tells us as she stands up, the four of us looking at her confused.

"You gonna be alright?" I chime in as Madison nods.

"It's just my personal life coach. He's... pretty strict." Madison says with a frown before beginning to take off. "Thank you guys for inviting me!"

"For sure, seeya!" Hannah says as we all say our goodbyes and she starts to take off. "...That was weird, right?"

"Yeah... it was." Britt mutters along. The pep rally begins as the cheerleaders start to make it across the stage, but none of us are quite excited anymore. All of us seem consumed by our own thoughts and worries. Hannah worried about her new friend, Britt worried about what Jayce meant, Connor consumed by his family issues, and me knowing that the future is apparently only going to be harder for us. What a bunch. The pep rally comes and goes, our group moving out towards the bleachers as we wait for the game to now properly start...

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

Scorpina stands alongside Finster as they make their way into Rita's fortress. She had to admit, the fortress itself was impressive. She'll be keeping it when she defeats Rita with this power she's created. "Have you... seen this weapon of Rita's?"

"No..." Finster admits shocking Scorpina. "I had no hand in building it which means it's properties must be mystical in nature. It could be why this room radiates so much odd energies."

"What do you mean gremlin?" Scorpina asks, not knowing enough about mystics or science to understand.

Finster sighs, "My 'gremlin' species has the unique ability to see waves of energy. It's why we're such good creators and why I can bring clay to life for our monsters. However, the energy coming out of the vault... is nothing I've ever seen." The two continue moving through the fortress, finally arriving in the throne room, but with no Rita? Scorpina darts her eyes around the room, feeling off about it. "The vault is just through that room..." Finster explains to her, pointing towards a door to the left of the throne.

"Let's move..." Scorpina whispers as the two start to move towards the vault's doors, opening them with a squeak of the hinges causing both to cringe. But as soon as they open the door, a green glow illuminates the throne room and the vault itself, both Finster and Scorpina staring in awe. "That's..."

"A Power Coin," Finster marvels as a golden Power Coin was suspended in the middle of the room, hovering there. Unlike the normal Power Morpher which was silver, a golden one laid under the Coin on a pedestal alongside the Green Power Crystal.

"A beauty, isn't it?" Rita's voice calls from behind, Scorpina turning only to be pushed by an invisible force up against the wall, Rita's voice laughing. Rita comes from around the corner, her hand raised as the force against Scorpina grows stronger as she's held in suspension. "Oh Scorpina, I truly did wish that 10,000 years would have done something for your attitude. Thankfully, I still have some loyalty on this Moon."

"As always, your Empress." Finster suddenly kneels to her, Scorpina's eyes widening in shock as she starts to growl and move around.

Scorpina then lets out a scream, "I'll have your head Rita!" Scorpina growls as Rita gets a crooked smile.

"Oh you poor sap, you're not ready for this league." Rita retorts as she waves her staff forward, a blue energy flowing out of it as suddenly a vortex is created by the blue energy, now in a shape of an oval. "Have fun back on Earth, I'll send a postcard after I destroy it." Rita taunts.

"NO! RITA DON'T DO THIS!" Scorpina shouts at the top of her lungs, pushing back on Rita's powers with all of her strength. Rita lets out a terrifying laugh as she moves her hand, throwing Scorpina into the vortex with it immediately closing back up. Rita hums to herself as she moves towards the pedestal, licking her lips as she picks up the golden Power Morpher.

"It's time... ready the Putties Finster. It's time to destroy the Power Rangers." Rita says that last part with a bit of a giggle as Finster nods with her.

"Yes my Empress, right away!" Finster complies before running off to make some more Putties for her.

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

Madison kicks forward, but accidentally throws herself too much forward and lands on her butt. "C-come on..." Madison mutters to herself in frustration.

"Madison..." Alpha takes a step forward, but is stopped by Zordon.

"She's doing what's required. Do not distract her." Zordon tells Alpha as the two continue to oversee her training. Madison pulls herself back up from the floor as sweat rolls her forehead.

 _"Rita..."_ Madison thinks before repeating the kick again, completing it and landing on her feet. She stands there for a second, breathing hard before falling to her knee.

"Please... stop." Alpha pleads Zordon and Madison, worried for her safety.

"No... I can keep going." Madison says while her legs shake, her head pounds, and her knuckles bleed from the continued exercises. "Let's do it again,"

"As you wish," Zordon responds with Alpha looking up at him with confusion... this was not what he wanted, it felt wrong.

* * *

_[Caleb's POV]_

"30 seconds on the clock, 4th quarter is ending. This is it folks, the final play." The announcer declares over the intercom. Our gloomy moods has transitioned to edge-of-the-seat suspense as we were literally on the edge of our seats.

"COME ON JAYCE!" Our group chants, as Jayce runs forward on the field. The quarterback doubles back as someone breaches the defenses. He looks out and sees Jayce running and open.

 _"This is it,"_ Jayce thinks to himself as the ball is thrown, entering the air and hurdling towards him. Jayce puts his arms out as it feels like time stops for him. He reaches out, realizing the ball was going to be a bit short. He gets his hand behind it and his other arm under the ball, it landing safely in his arms! Jayce turns, stumbling under his own legs for a second as the crowds erupt in cheer and shouting.

"GET MOVING!" Hannah joins in as multiple other players start running towards Jayce.

Jayce finds his footing and charges forward! He passes the 10 yard line, but one of the players is making up a lot of ground. He hits the five yard line and the other player can nearly touch him! The player jumps forward attempting to tackle Jayce, but he pivots his direction at the last second and manages to fall into the end-zone. "TOUCHDOWN!" The announcers declares as the buzzer goes off signifying the end of the 4th quarter.

"Good lord," Connor gets out as he leans back, holding his chest. "Give me space aliens any day over that,"

"Chill out tough guy," I tease him, patting him on the leg as I stand up and stretch out. "Let's go see the superstar,"

"Indeed!" Hannah says before sitting from her seat, the four of us making our way out of the bleachers and momentarily catching Jayce on his way to the locker rooms. "Jayce!"

"Oh hey!" Jayce turns and breaks the line still breathing extremely hard and sweating just as much. "I can't talk much, but thank y'all for watching me!"

"Of course man!" I tell him smiling.

"And you rocked it!" Hannah speaks up. From behind Jayce, his coach gives a bit of a growl.

"I gotta go, sorry y'all!" Jayce apologizes before running off.

I take a look at everybody and yawn, "I'm gonna grab a snack, anybody want something?"

"I'll take a Snickers," Britt pops up having been weirdly silent during the game and just now.

"One snickers, copy that. Anybody else?" I ask as Hannah and Connor shake their heads. I shrug and start heading up and down the bleachers to grab my bag. Taking a right towards the snack shack, my eyes go across the men's changing rooms where the football teams were heading, seeing that the player who failed to catch Jayce was breaking off. _"That... has got to suck, being the reason you lose the game."_ I shudder as I get up to the snack shack, ready to order.

* * *

The player wonders off from the group when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns quickly in surprise, ready to retaliate when he's met with a familiar face. "Bryce... don't do that man!"

"S-sorry Brandon, I just thought you might need to talk." Bryce offers ups as Brandon just looks down. The two brothers were normally extremely close, but at this moment Brandon just wanted to be alone.

"Sorry man... but this is a solo session." Brandon pats Bryce's shoulder as he continues walking. This school was extremely different to his, being a lot more surrounded by trees instead of the middle of an open plain. The buildings had more charm to them, having cute banners the elementary kids made strung up for the big game day. He smiles, knowing that at least someone will be happy with this outcome. A sudden gust of wind flows through the trees smacking into Brandon who winces at the sudden exposure. "Freaking wind..."

However, as he would raise his head again the greatest nightmare of this new generation was now his reality. Around 10 Putties surrounded him from all sides and as fear builds in him, he puts his arms up not sure what to do. Almost as soon as he does this, the Putties charge in. Brandon swings his arm in front of him, jabbing at the Putty but before it can connect he's hit from behind and thrown to the ground. He groans, but also does a silent prayer of thanks for still having his football equipment on. The kicks start coming, but he grabs onto of the Putty's feet and pulls downwards causing it to trip up and collide with another Putty. He then rolls on his back throwing his arms up to defend his face as he kicks outwards at the two Putties next to his legs. He takes a breath before rolling to his left, an opening! But as he does, a golden foot collides with the ground in front of him.

"Trying to run, pathetic human?" Goldar stands there, looking scuffed already but having his sword drawn. Brandon rolls back, kicking his leg under him and allowing himself to get back on his feet.

 _"This can't be happening,"_ He tries to rationalize to himself, fear boiling over as another Putty comes charging at him. He quickly kicks up his helmet, grabbing it, and smashing the Putty over the head with it. Barely thinking, Brandon turns and chunks the helmet at Goldar who slices it completely in half with his sword. Brandon pauses, _"WHY DID I DO THAT!?"_ He thinks to himself before turning, thinking of running but having to immediately dodge as a Putty barely misses his face with a punch.

Goldar lets out a laugh, "There is no escaping human, not when you're wanted by Rita Repulsa!" As he says this, more Putties are summoned around them with Brandon breathing quickly and fearfully.

* * *

Taking the candy bar and bag of chips, I sigh as I look down at my wallet with a bit of sadness when I hear the distant sound of laughter. "Wait... I know that voice." I can feel my heart sink as I start running towards the laughter, pulling out my phone and quickly sending a text.

[Goldar is here, ready up!] I send before turning and seeing Goldar and his Putties beating on some random football player. I reach into my drawstring back, pulling out my Power Morpher and holding it up to my face. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

As I shout that phrase, my red suit forms onto me and I go charging forward quickly pulling out my Blade Blaster. "Get moving kid!" I shout as I fire at the Putties surrounding him and leap forward kicking into another.

"A Power Ranger...! What- what is going on!?" Brandon shouts worriedly as Goldar walks forward placing his hand on him.

"You're coming with me!" Goldar growls before looking at me, a wide grin across his face.

"NO!" I shout before shooting the Putties and jumping into air, summoning my Power Sword, and throwing it at Goldar. It's a direct hit, making Goldar sent flying backwards! I then kick off the shoulders of the Putty, jumping up and then kicking into the golden warrior. I can barely see Brandon taking off running for the trees before Goldar slices me across the chest which sends me into the ground, violently breaking it apart! _"Ouch! Ow! Crap... why do they want this kid?!"_ I think to myself worriedly, hoping it isn't what the Emissary warned me about. I look to my right and grab a hold of my Power Sword, putting in front of me as Goldar flies down and slams his sword against mine.

"Why is it always you!?" Goldar growls at me as I kick him in the stomach and roll backwards.

"I just can't help myself Goldie, I feel like we're really becoming friends." I taunt which makes Goldar give a loud and primal growl before lunging towards me again. I push my arm out, stiff-arming Goldar in the face and slicing upwards against his chest causing Goldar to whimper and fall back. Goldar stands back up... his eyes glowing red with rage.

"I... hate you Red Ranger. I genuinely hate you. As a warrior, I will end you!" Goldar declares before charging forward with me doing the same, kicking off my feet and charging at him. Our swords meet in the middle of the battlefield, energy being pushed back on both of us from the attacks.

"Well then Goldar, what are you waiting for?" I growl in turn, pushing back as well. We begin to trade blows, our swords sparking as they hit each other and our movement begins to take us backwards, making me backpedal while blocking his continuous attacks.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

Shouts come from out of view as a burst of light occurs and the other 4 come charging in!

"Sorry we're late!" Connor shouts summoning his Power Lance and slamming his foot into Goldar's side making him yelp in pain and skid back from me. The five of us line up together as people from the football game start to watch from afar and begin taking photos.

"Next time tell us where 'here' is!" Hannah retorts as I chuckle awkwardly.

"You still wanna go Goldar, or have you had enough for today?" Jayce does a bit of a taunt, his Power Axe resting on his shoulder.

Goldar looks at us before relaxing and lowering his guard, "Luckily for me, this will be the last time I see any of you anyways. You all sucked, and I hate each of you." Goldar then twists his sword around and disappears in a golden teleportation.

"Was that... a bonding moment?" Britt asks confused.

"I think fun day is over... I need to tell you all something back at the Power Chamber." I suddenly announce to the group as they nod at me and we teleport off in a grouped up beam of light.

* * *

Brandon continues to run, not wanting to stop as he kicks up dirt and leaves behind him. He can almost feel the malicious spirit following him. Brandon grabs a hold of a tree and quickly swings around it to change up his direction. "Gotta get away... need to get away!" However, as he says this bolts of green lightning strikes around him causing him to flip in the air and fall against the ground, groaning in pain as he does.

"Brandon..." A creepy woman's voice calls out to him through the wind. He tries to get up when he suddenly can no longer move, he's absolutely frozen. His body starts to levitate off the ground, his arms and legs spreading out.

 _"No... NO!"_ Brandon thinks in a panic as he tries to move with every muscle in his body. More bolts of green lightning strike around Brandon as suddenly his head moves up and sees Rita standing on a giant tree limb.

"Brandon! I have chosen you!" Rita declares, laughing maniacally to herself as more explosions occur around him.

"NOOOO!" Brandon manages to actually shout as Rita points her staff toward him, a green energy flowing out of it as her and Brandon disappear...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	8. S1 Ep8: "Green With Evil, Part 1"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 8**

**"Green With Evil, Part 1"**

_[The Power Chamber]_

"So... the Emissary met with you?" Britt asks Caleb curiously. She sat on the couch next to Connor and Hannah as Jayce and Caleb stood in the center of the room, their backs against the consoles. Alpha stood close by to the consoles, his hand on one of them as Zordon watches them. Caleb blanks out, just staring up at Zordon.

"Caleb...?" Jayce speaks up as he had completely zoned out. Jayce still had most of his Football pads on, looking worn out but also impatient with his words.

"Sorry. Yes, the Red Emissary came to me in a dream. It warned me that something big was coming. Something that could destroy us." Caleb says aloud as everyone begins to look between each other with worried expressions. Caleb looked back up to Zordon, staying silent again. However, Jayce slams his fist up against the console angrily.

"And you what?" Jayce says as he steps towards Caleb. "You just thought we should go along like normal?"

Caleb looked back at Jayce in confusion, "I did, because we all needed the break. You're all stressed, and needed to rest."

"We're fighting a war Caleb! Of course we're stressed!" Jayce shouts at him, getting up in his face as Britt is about to get up to break it up, but Hannah grabs her wrist and shakes her head. "But not telling us that something is coming only leads to worse things! A kid got grabbed because of that, because of _you_!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Caleb shouts back at him, losing his calm composure and digging his index finger into Jayce's chest. "It is _eating_ me up inside, but I'm trying to hold it together so we can figure this out and save him! So maybe climb off my back and help!"

"...I'll be outside." Jayce says before walking out of the main room and into the hallways. Caleb knew he took it too far as begin to pedal back and sigh to himself, shoveling his hand into his face.

Hannah is the first to break the silence with a squeak of her shoes as she stands. "So what are we doing Zordon? We can't just let Rita have that kid."

"Our current best option is to wait on her move," Zordon announces as Hannah is about to retaliate before Zordon shakes his head. "She kidnapped that specific child for a reason. She won't not harm him for now, so our main objective should be centered on why she chose him specifically."

"Alpha and I can get to work on his past, maybe dig something up." Connor says while standing up, Alpha being flustered for a second as he looks over at Connor.

"Good, the two of you should get to work immediately." Zordon commands with Connor nodding and walking off with Alpha towards the computer rooms. Hannah looks over to Britt who seemed to be in her own thoughts before looking back at Zordon. "The rest of you should prepare yourselves. Knowing Rita, the coming battle won't be easy."

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

Rita stroked the top of her staff, a green aura flowing out of her own chambers as Goldar stood beside her. "This _human_ was truly what you wanted Empress?"

"Yes... he'll be an excellent host." Rita says with a creepy smile as an unconscious Brandon hung there, his limbs being suspended in air by a green energy. The golden Power Morpher along with this new Power Coin laid off to the side along with an odd collection of materials. "Stick around Goldar... the ritual is about to begin."

"Of course Empress," Goldar gives a slight growl, not liking any of this. To depend on a human, and make them a Power Ranger... he didn't like it. She approaches Brandon, a table floating between the two as she moves a bowl in front of her. Setting the bowl down, her hands begin to move around the bowl in a circular manner an odd and almost translucent energy coming out of them and into the bowl.

"Mystic Dark Force Mages of the far beyond, I call upon your power." The energy begins to turn an evil purple as a black flower ingredient goes into the bowl. "I give you the Kuro, a flower to protect my warrior from the Emissaries of the Morphing Grid." Her eyes turn black as a golden bone floats over and lands into the bowl. "A bone from the golden dragon Seraphina to grant my warrior the fighting prowess of all past fighters wielding your dark magic!" The energy begins to now swirl around Rita Repulsa causing Goldar to fly back and be pinned against the wall outside Rita's chambers. "I finish this tribute to you, **MUTRA NEGATOR!** "

The dark purple energy flows from the bowl, the ingredients disappearing and flowing into Brandon who starts to convulse as this occurs, his head swinging backward and chest poking out as he screams in pain despite being unconscious. Goldar falls off the wall, holding his chest in pain from the sheer magical force that had been pressing against him. Rita's eyes return to normal as she puts her hands on the table in front of her in order to brace herself, the spell took more out of her than she thought it would. Her hands wrapped around the table, the nails digging into the wood as she grits her teeth.

"Wh-what just happened Empress?" Goldar asks, sincerely unknowing as he begins to crawl back up into a standing position.

"It seems the 10,000 year sabbatical Zordon forced me on, while granting me time to hone my abilities, has also put me at odds with the mages of this new time." Rita growls to herself before looking up at her specimen with an evil grin. "The deities from 10,000 years ago might be destroyed, but I will show these new 'gods' that I am still a force to be reckoned with." Her hands begin to glow a dark purple again, Goldar shuffling backwards out of the chamber so he could be spared. The energy begins to flow from her hands towards Brandon's eyes, forcing them open and causing him to be pulled forward. "Your soul, your will, your everything belongs to me. You are my warrior, follow my commands now as my Green Ranger! **Mutra Ifferios!** " The spell is finished as Rita begins to fall down, two hands reach out and hold her in place. She looks up to see Brandon with concern on his face for his new Empress.

"Are you alright Empress?!" Brandon looks at her as she shakily nods.

"Yes..." She looks out to Goldar who stood and watched with an unsure nature. "How do you feel?"

Brandon then immediately kneels to her, "Ready to serve my Empress,"

Rita's smile returns with a more sinister look in her eye, "Perfect..."

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

Jayce sits just outside the chamber, looking out to the waters that surrounds the island. His thoughts remain cloudy, he knew that Caleb only had their best interests in mind. "This was a lot easier when it was a petty argument over pencils... not the end of the world, not someone's life." He says to himself, remembering a time in the past when he and Caleb had argued which pencil to use in order complete their group project. "Our lives..." A little knock causes Jayce to be pushed out of his thoughts as he turns to the door to see Britt standing there awkwardly.

"H-hey? I thought you could use someone to talk to." Britt says as she exits the Power Chamber and starts walking across the grass towards Jayce.

"Thanks, but I'm really just moping." Jayce replies with a bit of a laugh as Britt sits next to him. His face flushes red, but he keeps it under wraps by digging his face into his arms and placing his elbows on his knees. "How about you? You've been pretty out of sorts recently."

"Yeah... well... it's just..." Britt sputters out her words at random causing Jayce to tilt his head in confusion. "I don't know..."

"Britt, come on. Just spit it at me, not actual spit though." Jayce jokes with Britt rolling her eyes and sitting there totally flustered. She had this all planned out in her head, why can't she just get it all out? Jayce however sat in anticipation, was this what he always wanted to hear?

"Why were you willing to go with Goldar if it meant I got to live?" Britt asks, forcing the question out of her mouth like she had finally tore off a burden that held her down.

Meanwhile Jayce sat there, sweat dripping from his face as he tries to figure out how to respond. "Here's the thing..." He starts, not knowing where he's about to land. "I was really just sort of buying us time. I had no idea what to do." He chuckles, totally lying and Britt could see that, but she shut her mouth and kept it to herself. _"That's totally not what she wanted to hear!"_ Jayce worries in his head as the two just sit there, a very awkward silence coming over them.

* * *

"No, this doesn't make sense." Connor voices aloud, holding up a new file he had just printed out.

Alpha looks up from his own research curiously, "What is it Connor?" The two sat in the Power Chamber's laboratory surrounded by screens that were cycling the information found on the kidnapped Brandon Rowlett, hoping to find the reason to Rita's kidnapping of him.

"According to this news article, it seems Brandon's Father was killed for practicing witchcraft..." Connor says with disgust and confusion in his voice as Alpha marches over to to look at the file.

"Modern day witch killings?" Alpha looks at it with a bit of horror before adding it to the stack of files procured thus far. "Aiaiaia... disturbing." 

Connor shuffles about, having been worried about his robotic friend recently. "Hey Alpha I gotta ask-"

"Connor!" Hannah shouts out from the hallway before entering the room. "I'm doing some final check ups on the Dino Zords, and I could use your help." She says aloud as Connor gives a slight sigh before turning and walking over to Hannah, taking a pad from her that detailed the Dino Zord's current states.

"What am I looking for here...?" Connor asks curiously as his eyes go over the data, not seeing anything amiss.

"Something that would cause us to not be able to complete the Megazord..." Hannah says a bit under her breath as Connor gives a sigh. She had been relentless in trying to get this combination of Zords working after the attack on her family, yet they still couldn't achieve it.

"Hannah..." Connor is about to say as he hands the data pad back out to her. "I don't know what the problem is, but it isn't technical. Your Zord is supposed to be a key right? Well maybe focus on that, what are you unlocking?"

"A cool as heck robot?" Hannah says as Connor shrugs.

"No clue, but I think that's what would be missing." Connor explains as Hannah hangs her head.

 _"What am I unlocking...?"_ She thinks in her head as Connor walks away, she begins to wrack her brain, running her hand through her hair in confusion before letting out a groan in frustration.

* * *

In the training room of the Power Chamber, Caleb stands in front of a punching bag thinking back to the fight with Goldar. He grits his teeth as he remembers how his sword clashed against Goldar's. His hand clenches as he tells Brandon to run. _"Why... why did I do that...?"_ Caleb holds back an inner scream of anger at himself, breathing out and releasing a punch into the bag at full force! As the bag swings back, Caleb readies up his right leg and kicks into it with a side kick! _"Idiot,"_ He begins rapidly punching forward. _"Idiot!"_ He continues to punch, his hands starting to bleed as the knuckles scrape up against the bag. "IDIOT!" He punches again, his Red Ranger state forming onto him as he punches causing the bag to break off from the ceiling and be hurled towards the wall! A sigh comes from his mouth as he de-Morphs. "Crap..."

He begins walking over to the bag to string it back up when his head starts to feel a splitting pain, almost like a mental attack! _"Caleb... re-report... to... Chamber... attack."_ Zordon's voice came in sputters as Caleb holds his head in pain. It comes to an end and Caleb is left on his knees rapidly breathing in and out. An image begins to be burned into his head showing Goldar opening something an green glow flowing out of it.

"What..." Caleb realizes this must be one of his deleted memories. He picks himself off the ground, walking over and grabbing his Morpher and communicator off the ground. He shakes his head before running down the hall. _"Gotta stay focused... for now at least."_ He thinks to himself as he makes it back to the main room being met by the others who were already standing around waiting for him.

"Now that everybody is here... what's going on Zordon?" Jayce asks worriedly as Zordon's grim look extends to the Rangers.

"On the shores outside Coral Reef..." Zordon begins to explain as holograms project the scene, an odd fin poking out of the water just out off the coast. "It seems Rita has sent some sort of monster to create chaos,"

"A shark...?" Hannah voices as she looks at the hologram curiously. "What, did she send Jaws or something?"

"I mean... would you put it past her?" Britt asks causing Hannah to shrug in agreement.

"We should arrive in our Dino Zords, the fin is abnormally large like that titanic Titan we fought before." Connor points out to which Caleb nods in agreement.

"Let's get to work then," Caleb says as he steps in front of the group and they all pull out their Morphers. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Teleport us to Coral Reef, and we'll get our Zords out there." Caleb commands Alpha who nods as he begins to input the coordinates.

"Good luck Rangers..." Alpha says to us all before finishing the teleportation, teleporting them off in an explosion of light! "You... you know that isn't a monster, correct?"

"Yes... I'm aware..." Zordon replies with a bit of regret in his voice. "Let us hope... their training keeps them safe."

* * *

The five Rangers arrive onto the scene, civilians fleeing from the beach as the Rangers look out towards the sea. An odd feeling of fear couldn't be explained, but it sat in a pit of each of their stomachs.

"I know we're all on edge... but let's try to work together." Caleb says hoping not to spark an argument, but surprisingly for him receives nods from everyone.

"Dino Zords, Activate!" The five Rangers call out, a distinct rumbling being heard as the Zords are teleported onto the beach. The Rangers jump up before being teleported inside their Zords.

"Alright Jaws, show yourself!" Hannah calls over the speakers from her Pterodactyl Zord as she flies around in the sky, keeping an eye on it as the other four Zords idle in wait. The silver outline of the fin shines in the sunlight, reflecting it to nearly blind Hannah as she squints her eyes. However, the green and gold insides of the fin looked odd as the water around it was distilled. "It's not showing itself... do we have a plan B?"

"I'm using my Zord to send out a sonar like wave. Hopefully we can figure out where we need to hit before we just firing." Connor says with hope across the intercom in their Zords. However, as results begin to be fed back to Connor's Zord... his eyes widen as the fear in his stomach starts to manifest across his face. "Uh guys...?!"

As Connor begins to talk, an odd musical tune is heard even from within the Ranger's Zords. The Rangers sit in silence before the water around the fin begins to shake, the ripples begin to move rapidly away from the fin as the ground shakes!

"What... what's going on!? Connor!" Jayce shouts over the intercom as the fin starts to rise...

"This thing..." Connor begins as it continues to rise, red eyes shining from just under the water as it rises. "It isn't a shark...!" A head pokes out from the water, looking more mechanical in nature as it continues to rise. "It's a dragon!" The rest of it's body bursts out of the water as the musical tune gets more intense. Most of it's lower body was silver in nature, it's large tail protruding from it's backside and coated in the same silver with small indents of green along the side. It's torso was covered in gold with red gems surrounding the inside of the gold torso. Green metallic plating runs up to the head where there was now a clear figure sitting on the head of this dragon.

"Guys I'm not going right? That's a person!" Britt shouts over the intercom.

"I see it..." Caleb mutters over the intercom, having zeroed in on the knees of the dragon. On each knee it had a golden design, one that he had seen before, but he couldn't place... "Guys I don't think this is a monster..."

"Who are you!?" Jayce shouts over the speakers as the figure who held up some sort of dagger up to his mouth walked forward.

"Who am I?" A male's voice could be heard, almost booming from the top of the dragon as he removes the dagger from his mouth and the music stops. "I'm the one who will finally destroy the Power Rangers!"

Caleb moves the settings on his Zord, getting an enhanced look at who was on top of the monster. His heart sinks as he realizes what's happened. "Guys- don't attack!" He shouts over the intercom.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Hannah asks from her sky-high view, doing a run past the other's Zords as she readies herself to fire.

"That guy on the dragon, it's that kid Brandon!" Caleb explains himself as all eyes turn to it with a level of worry.

"Don't worry Rangers..." He responds, almost like he could hear the Rangers speak to each other. He then suddenly begins to raise a Golden Power Morpher.

"What!?" All five of the Rangers shout, nearly jumping out of their seats in disbelief.

"Rita's will shall be done!" He suddenly exclaims as he raises his Power Morpher up. "It's... Morphing Time!"

"DragonZord!" As he shouts this word an explosion of green energy occurs from the top of the Dragon Zord, his suit forming onto him. His suit was green, the diamonds around his shins and wrists turning green with a gold outline around the gloves and boots. A golden armor descends from the air as it materializes before falling onto him, locking into place. He proudly holds out a curved blade forward with his dagger in his other hand. "As Rita decrees, this is your end Rangers!"

None of the Rangers have time to react as the Dragon Zord suddenly starts moving forward, slicing straight at the Tyrannosaurus Zord causing it go stumbling backwards in an attempt to stabilize itself. The tip of it's tail starts to spin rapidly as it turns and slams into the Triceratops Zord toppling it over causing massive damage to it's systems!

"Got him in my sights!" Hannah shouts as she strafes forward towards the Zord letting out blasts of energy from her Pterodactyl Zord. But as she does, Brandon raises the dagger to his mouth and a new tune begins to be played with the Dragon Zord suddenly raising it's hands and firing blasts out of it's fingers to hit Hannah's Zord! "Gah! I'm going down...!" She shouts in worry as her Zord begins to spiral out of control and hit the water below! A huge wave is sent out from this as Jayce starts to move forward with his Mastodon Zord.

"Take a blast from the ice age!" Jayce declares as a burst of chilling energy comes out of the Mastodon's snout towards the Dragon Zord! This causes it to stumble back into the water, the splash nearly passing the beach as the large Zord backpedals. In a blitz of yellow, Britt's Sabretooth Zord starts charging forward and jumps up slicing past the Dragon Zord and landing in the water along with it.

"Systems repairs complete, I could use some-" Connor is about to ask before the Tyrannosaurus Zord helps tip over the Triceratops Zord. "Thanks!"

"Hannah, can you read me? We need to form the Megazord and take this thing down a size!" Caleb shouts over the intercom as suddenly the Pterodactyl Zord flies out of the water!

"I hear ya! Let's form this bad-" Hannah is about to finish her sentence as the Dragon Zord swings it's tail around cutting her off as she has to maneuver the Zord to avoid the attack! "Like I was saying..."

"Dino Megazord Mode, Activate!" The five Rangers shout out of sync as their Zords start to shift toward, the Tyrannosaurus Zord beginning to fold together as the Mastodon Zord splits apart for the arms! The two interlock just as the Triceratops and Sabretooth Zords come in and form the legs, locking into place with the Tyrannosaurus Zord. Hannah makes a strafe for it as Brandon sees this and gets a scowl across his face...

"I don't think so Pink Ranger!" Brandon shouts as he changes the tune of his dagger's flute function again causing the Dragon Zord to shoot forward and hit the unfinished Megazord before it can fully form! Sparks fly out of all five Zords as Hannah's Zord had been caught in the crossfire! 

"There's too much damage, we need to bail out!" Connor warns all of the Rangers as explosions start to go off due to the Zords!

"Eject!" Caleb commands everyone as all five Rangers teleport out of the Zords watching them disappear back into the Morphing Grid with an explosion of light! A moment of silence falls over the team as they look at where their Zords once stood.

"Guys... incoming!" Britt says getting in front of the group as the Dragon Zord begins to march up the shoreline.

"Wh-what are we gonna do?" Connor asks fearfully as he starts to take a few steps back.

Brandon lets out a sadistic laugh from atop his Zord before in a spark of green energy, he teleports to the ground. The Rangers brace themselves as he holsters his dagger and begins to slowly raise his sword... "Who wants to go first?"

"Power Daggers!" Britt suddenly charges forward swiping at Brandon who just makes a claw like formation with his right hand and slamming the palm into Britt's stomach before throwing her over his shoulder onto the ground. Jayce immediately charges in after that swinging his Power Axe over his shoulder, but is sliced across the chest by Brandon's sword causing him to collapse in pain. Hannah fires multiple shots as Connor charges, but Brandon just deflects each shot and kicks Connor to the ground! He goes rushing forward raising his sword to strike down on Hannah, but Caleb jumps in front blocking the attack with his Power Sword!

"What did Rita do to you!?" Caleb growls in anger as the two's clash causes a shock wave that throws Hannah away from the two of them.

"She opened my eyes; gave me power beyond your imagination Red Ranger. Let me show you." Brandon pushes his sword against Caleb's, as he starts to charge forward while still clashing causing the two to start moving! Caleb tries to backpedal as fast as he can, but he can't keep up with Brandon's power as he slices again throwing Caleb off him and onto the sandy beach! "You know... Rita warned me about you. She said you could unite your team against me, that you were the threat. I can't tell if she was overestimating you or underestimating me. I'm going with the first one, but you were still the only genuine threat here."

"Try again!" Jayce shouts midair, he had his axe raised to swing it down onto Brandon, but before he can even land Brandon does a full spread kick into the air hitting him straight in the stomach and causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Jayce!" Caleb cries out in worry as he begins to stand back up, charging towards Brandon with his sword out in front of him. However the Green Ranger just sidesteps his attack and punches straight into the side of his helmet rocking all of Caleb's senses as he hits the ground.

"Like I said, the only threat." Brandon growls as he catches a glint of silver to his side, just barely managing to react as he blocks Connor's lance with his sword. "Still have some fight Blue Ranger?"

"Get him!" Connor growls, baring down on him with his lance. As he says this, Hannah shoots a focused shot towards Brandon's stomach while Britt comes running from behind with her daggers to strike at his back. Brandon uses his other hand to take out his dagger, deflecting Hannah's shot and kicking backwards connecting with Britt's helmet which sends her sprawling across the sand. Connor's eyes flash with panic as Brandon turns back to him and slices him back with his dagger and then again with the sword.

Brandon stands there with Hannah watching in horror as all of her friends lay on the ground injured. The sand kicked up from the fight clouded Hannah's vision, but a dark green glow comes from the sand as the Sword of Darkness is raised up. "Your turn Pinkie,"

"Fat chance," Hannah mutters under her breath as she strings another energy arrow just as Brandon starts sprinting forward. She fires downwards, kicking up more sand into Brandon's view before rolling backwards onto the ground and stringing another arrow to fire as soon as Brandon leaves the sand. However, she suddenly feels a weird updraft and looks up to see that Brandon jumped upwards out of the sand cloud. She fires the arrow upwards, but it's easily deflected as Brandon lands and stabs his sword through Hannah's shoulder. She screams out in pain as Brandon pulls it out and pushes her into the ground watching as her Morphed state fades away.

"Get away from her!" Britt shouts angrily as she enters a flurry of rage swiping wildly at Brandon who simply dodges each by stepping out of her range. While she does this, Caleb manages to get back up and checks on Hannah.

"We... need to use the Power Cannon." Caleb says to her as she weakly nods and holds out her Power Bow. "Thank you,"

"Scheming, are we?" Brandon points out as he yawns and grabs Britt by the helmet, throwing her over to the others as Caleb, Jayce, and Connor do their best to stop her before she hits the ground.

"I'm sorry Brandon, but your attacks end here!" Caleb shouts as he holds up the Power Bow and Sword. "Power Cannon, Activate!" The five weapons are thrown up and interlock into the large Power Cannon before falling back down in the weary Rangers hands, nearly being unable to hold it due to it's combined weight. 

Brandon laughs, "You're still underestimating me," Brandon warns as Britt, Connor, and Jayce look over to Caleb who grits his teeth.

"FIRE!" Caleb commands, pulling the trigger down on the Power Cannon with a large multi-colored blast of energy being sent out towards Brandon!

Brandon runs his hand along the sword, it being coated with black and purple energy. **"Sword of Darkness: Empty Slash!"** He sends a slash forward, the two energies slamming into each other with massive shock waves being sent out that causes the weakened Rangers to nearly fall over! The Rangers watch in horror as the slash begins to break through the Power Cannon's blast before fully breaking through and slamming into the four Rangers causing an explosion that sends them all flying through the air and into the sand! Their Morphed forms fade... they were completely defenseless.

"No..." Jayce mutters to himself as he looks at his teammates, Caleb being obviously unconscious while Britt and Connor squirm across the ground. His hands grip against the sand, trying to push his body to stand back up, but Brandon walks over and stomps down on Jayce's back causing him to grunt and fall back into the sand.

"Rita reigns supreme," Brandon says casually as he begins walking over to Caleb, the others starting to panic.

"St-stay away from him!" Hannah calls out, barely able to stand before falling to her knees.

"Don't worry, a worst fate awaits your Red Ranger than death." Brandon remarks with a sly grin as his Morphed state fades and he reaches down, grabbing Caleb by the back of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. "He'll soon have his eyes opened too..." Brandon and Caleb then disappear in a spark of green energy, teleporting away and leaving the rest of the Rangers on the ground.

Connor coughs as he reaches for his wrist, turning on his Communicator. "Zordon... help..." He manages to get out as the four Rangers are teleported away in a blast of Blue, Black, Pink, and Yellow energy leaving just a battleground behind and a large Dragon Zord watching over the city of Coral Reef.

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

The four Rangers arrive back at the Power Chamber sprawling on the ground in pain as Alpha comes running out from behind a console. "AIAIAI! Rangers!" Alpha runs over and begins to check them worriedly. "What... happened?" Alpha manages to get out as he rolls the four Rangers on their backs, trying assess their injuries.

"Brandon... Green Ranger, he took Caleb." Jayce manages to get out through stuttered breaths.

"He took Caleb!?" Zordon booms from his tube, a fear suddenly striking him.

"We couldn't stop him..." Britt says as the pain of defeat begins to hit them all along with their actual physical pain. However, as silence begins to fill the Power Chamber an odd beeping noise could be heard from Jayce's back.

"J-Jayce?" Hannah barely manages to move her head to see a horrible realization come over him as he turns, a small device having been place on his back when he was stomped on.

"It's a tracker!" Alpha shouts as suddenly a green energy begins to appear in the middle of the Power Chamber with Brandon appearing, his sword raised over his shoulder as he looks at everyone.

"Oh no..." Connor says with fear swelling in everyone's chests.

"Oh yes," Brandon gets a smirk as he starts to march over to Zordon's tube. "So you're the big blue head Rita is so afraid of,"

"You will stop!" Zordon tries to command, sending the full force of his telepathic prowess as Brandon but suddenly feeling a striking pain in his head causing him to reel back. "I-impossible..."

"A gift from Rita. Your mental attacks have no effect on me. But then again, you won't have an effect on anything soon." Brandon says as he raises his sword to Zordon's tube only to have his wrist grabbed by a weak Jayce.

"Stay away from him..." Jayce barely manages to get out, but Brandon turns and delivers a punch across Jayce's jaw causing him to go stumbling backwards!

"You had your chance to stop me, it didn't take." Brandon growls before slicing downward onto Zordon's tube, sparks flying out of it as the wires and plating are completely destroyed by his attacks.

"ZORDON!" Hannah calls out, trying to get up, but unable to due to her bleeding shoulder. Britt tries to charge forward, but collapses before she can reach Brandon.

"The world is in your hands Power Rangers," Zordon says as he sputters out and disappears from the tube just before Brandon attacks the glass, it shattering and being sent all across the floor. The energy released pushes Brandon and the other Rangers away from the tube. Jayce begins to get himself back up, helping Britt up as he does. The two look at each other before looking over at Brandon who stood menacingly in the smoke created by the explosion.

"G-get behind me..." Jayce says, trying to get Britt, Connor, Hannah, and Alpha behind him as they start to back away.

"You... aren't going anywhere." Brandon retorts as his suit appears onto him in a spiral of green energy. He begins to walk forward with his sword drawn, but Alpha jumps out in front of the group.

"You will not harm my friends!" Alpha declares spreading his arms out in front of the Rangers causing Brandon to hold in a laugh.

"You? I think not." Brandon says as with a swift motion, he moves his sword in a horizontal slash, sparks flying from Alpha before his head falls to the ground and the body collapses.

Tears begin to well up in the Ranger's eyes, but Connor felt another emotion than fear and sadness. "You..." He felt anger. "YOU MONSTER!" Connor charges forward insta-Morphing into his Ranger state and punching forward straight into Brandon's helmet! Their first hit on the Ranger the whole battle had finally been dealt! Connor keeps going rapidly keeping up with his punches, keeping Brandon off his game before kicking forward into his stomach which throws Brandon into the wall.

"Let's help him out!" Jayce shouts to his teammates, but before they can get their Morphers out Brandon charges forward and rams his shoulder into Connor throwing him into the others!

"That hurt..." Brandon growls as he starts to walk over to Connor who's Morphed state fades away due to his injuries. Jayce grabs Connor, trying to pull him over to the couch as he uses it to help himself up. Brandon backhands Jayce into the wall and grabs Connor by the throat. "All of you die here," He says before ramming the Sword of Darkness completely through Connor's stomach.

"CONNOR!" The three Rangers shout as Brandon's Morphed state fades and he begins to walk over to the consoles while the Rangers rush to Connor's side.

"No... no!" Hannah mutters to herself in a hushed tone, beginning to have a panic attack as Connor coughs on his own blood.

"If you had all cooperated, you may have gotten to live. Tragic." Brandon growls as he sets a bomb onto the console, setting a 2 minute timer as it begins to count down. He turns with a scowl at the Rangers. "Join your mentor in the underworld..." He then teleports away in a burst of green energy leaving the Rangers with nothing. Alpha destroyed, Zordon presumed dead, Connor dying, and the Power Chamber set to explode.

Jayce does all he can and lets out a primal yell. "HELP! SOMEONE!" He cries to the heavens, hoping for anything, but there was no response. They had lost... "Please..."

_**[TO BE CONTINUED...]** _


	9. S1 Ep9: "Green With Evil, Part 2"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 9**

**"Green With Evil, Part 2"**

_[1 Month & 3 Weeks ago]_

A black-haired girl happily hums along to her own tune, walking down the sidewalk. She passes by many people, her odd clothes catching the attention of a few. Her oddly baggy pants and un-matching top made her look right out of a cartoon as she kept on her way. In this new world of aliens and superheroes, she had a purpose and a place to be. Or at least that's where she hoped she was. Currently, she gripped for her life onto a couple of pieces of rock. Her outfit was actually extremely ordinary, just being a purple top and jeans. Three men stood above her, laughing as she held on for her life. Her gaze turns downwards, seeing the drop below her would certainly mean her death. "Pl-please just help me!"

"Wah! Wah! Someone help me!" One of the men mock as she tries to pull herself up, but the rocks begin to crack even more causing her to pause in fear. "This is what you get for messing up our boy Kev!"

The girl stops, "Kev? That weirdo creep?" She nearly laughs as she maintains her grip against the rock wall. She could hardly believe it. "I punched that perv once and he fell flat out on his-"

One of the men suddenly stomps forward causing multiple cracks to roll down the rocks. The girl switches her grip to another rock, but it slides loose falling off the cliff and into the abyss. "Go on. Finish." He says, getting close enough to where she can smell his breath. It's nearly enough to make her want to just let go and take her chances, but she grips tighter and gets a grin on her face.

"I punched that perv in the mouth, and he whined as he fell straight on his back." The girl growls as the man gets a scowl on his face, about to reach down and grab her like she wanted, but is stopped by another one of the men.

"Just leave her man, she ain't going nowhere." He tries to reason as the two start to walk off. Panic begins to build within the girl as she had hoped to get a rise out of him and get her back onto solid ground.

"N-no! HEY COME BACK!" She shouts worriedly as their trucks begin to rev up, the sound deafening as they begin to drive away leaving her suspended against the cliff-face. Her grip slips out of control in her panicked state, her eyes widening as she can feel her back begin to fall. The rocks below her feet give out and she begins to plummet. She closes her eyes, knowing that this is the end. For a split second, she started to regret her choices, but she knew it was too late to change any of that now. But nothing could prepare her as she feels her entire body slam against a cold surface, it rocking all of her senses as she begins to open her eyes.

"Madison Bleth, you have been chosen." A voice calls out in front of the girl as she begins to rapidly stand up, realizing she was up against metal. Her eyes dart around the room seeing future technology, a pillar of blue energy with an odd face inside, and a blinking robot off to the side.

"A-aliens!" She began to back up against the wall, holding her arm out in front of her.

"Aiaiai... why is it that every human's first response is to put up their hands?" Alpha questions to Zordon, who moves his head slightly as if to shrug. Madison looks between the two in confusion. "My name is Alpha, and this is Zordon."

"We mean you no harm. We only wish to offer you a chance." Zordon tries to explain to her as she looks at him hesitantly.

"What... chance?" She asks as Alpha suddenly begins to wheel out a case with a golden Power Morpher on the table alongside a Power Coin with an odd engraving of a claw.

The Power Coin glows a dark purple as Zordon smiles, "A chance to be a hero, like the 5 who have worked to fight against Rita so far. Working in secret from the other five Rangers, your powers must be used sparingly." A hologram would appear before her showing her the suit she would gain along with it's weapons if she took this offer. "I say sparingly because your powers come with a drawback unlike the others... would you be able to cope with that?"

"No way..." Madison's worry turns into amazement as she steps forward and grabs onto the Power Coin, a shimmer of purple energy flowing through her. "A chance to be a fashionable super spy superhero?" She gets a bit of a grin. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

_[The Present Day]_

Madison punches fist forward in a jab, following it up with a swing of her leg into the air. She lands against the sand, the waters of the ocean surging to her side as she looks over to the Power Chamber. "Something big is going on..." She punches forward again, this time with more anger behind her strike. "...And once again I'm here on the sidelines." She slams her foot into the sand with a dropkick before falling onto her back and letting the waves wash over her. "The others are fighting some new threat, and I'm still-!"

 _"Madison, it is time."_ Zordon says within in her mind through a telepathic message. His mental voice sounded almost at peace, but with panic behind it all.

 _"Zordon?"_ She thinks to myself, not hearing a response as before looking back to the Power Chamber again. "What's going on!?" She quickly reaches down and grabs her shirt and Morpher off the coast, pulling it over her bathing suit as she slams through the Power Chamber's door.

"CONNOR!" She can hear Jayce, Britt, and Hannah call out. Her heart racing as she begins to charge through the hallways of the Power Chamber.

 _"Come on! Come on!"_ She thinks to herself worriedly, cutting each corner shorter than the last as her shoulders would begin to smack against them in her charge.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Jayce cries out, Madison's eyes growing wide with worry as she finally makes it to the entrance of the main quarters of the Power Chamber. She stands there unsure whether to enter. That is until she looks over to the consoles, seeing the bomb strapped to it and the 2 minute timer ticking downwards. The time for secrecy is over, and she knew that.

"Someone call for help?" Madison jumps out of the shadows causing the the three conscious Ranger to jump in surprise and rush in front of Connor to protect him. "Oh man... he's not doing good."

"Madison!? What are you doing here?!" Hannah shouts at her, fear being shared among all three like Madison was about to pounce on them.

"I know this doesn't make any sense, but..." Madison unveils her Power Morpher with the three flinching back. "Please, I'm just here to help. We need to get that bomb defused, right now!" Britt and Hannah's eyes divert over to Jayce who stared back at them.

"Fine... but none of us know how to defuse a bomb!" Jayce shouts worriedly as Madison walks past them and crouches down next to Connor.

"I'm sure he does..." Madison says over his unconscious body.

"That's great, but he's unconscious! We need to get out of here-" Jayce is about to say as Madison pulls out her Morpher.

"Raptor Armament..." Madison mutters to herself as a golden armor begins to form around her hands, shins, and feet. The hands formed sharp claws at the end of her fingers as she begins to reach down to Connor. Jayce however grips her wrist. "If I touch Connor with these claws, it'll recognize him as an ally and give him a temporary boost to his body. It should wake him up."

Jayce continues to grip, but Britt puts her hand on Jayce's shoulder letting him release. "We have to trust her for now," Madison then places her claws up against Connor's chest, a purple energy being expelled from the claws across Connor's body as his eyes suddenly shoot open.

"MONSTER!" Connor suddenly shouts again before shaking his head and looking around at his friend. Confusion strikes when he sees Madison over him with her Raptor Armament. "I definitely missed a lot..."

"No, you're about where we are, but with less imminent death by explosion." Hannah chirps as she begins to help him over to the bomb while Jayce and Britt hold Connor's hand over his stab wounds in order to keep him from bleeding out.

"Oh crap..." Connor thinks aloud which doesn't inspire much confidence as the timer reaches the 1 minute mark.

"Can you disarm it!?" Jayce asks, trying to keep him focused.

"M-maybe, but my hands aren't steady enough right now. I'll try to talk one of you through it." Connor remarks with Madison stepping forward as her Armament disappears.

"Ready, go!" Madison rushes him along as the others get Connor seat atop the destroyed consoles. The next minute makes the rest of the world feel like it's standing still. Connor carefully begins to give Madison instructions as she starts to dismantle the bomb. Jayce, Britt, and Hannah silently stand by, sweat dripping from their faces as the adrenaline of the situation pumps through the 5 Rangers. Connor's instruction comes to an end as the bomb deactivates and Madison wipes her forehead, a sigh of relief escaping from all present.

"Good... good job," Connor tries to let out before suddenly collapsing again, his wound beginning to bleed again.

"Crap! Hannah, keep an eye on her!" Jayce declares as Britt and him begin to pick Connor up and frantically run off towards the recovery room.

"Keep an eye...? Ungrateful... I just saved you guys!" Madison growls as Hannah sighs and props herself up on the table.

"Even so... who are you really?" Hannah asks with a careful eye, the tension of the previous situation now replaced by this new one as Hannah keeps her hand on her Power Morpher. "You're here at the Power Chamber, but... how long have you been a Power Ranger? Why don't we know about you?"

"Jeez, might as well start grabbing the burgers if you're going to grill me this hard." Madison jokes, scratching the back of her neck before her eyes find Alpha's head on the floor. A dark realization hitting her. Alpha and Zordon were gone... "My name really is Madison... but I'm also the Purple Ranger." She begins, Hannah positioning herself comfortably as she realized the couch would've been a better spot, but it was too late. "I've been a Ranger since just after your fight with Glacire. After that near loss, Zordon began to take steps to ensure that there was a backup. That if somehow the five of you were about to fall, I could rise to the occasion as a trump card. I showed up a few times... but you wouldn't remember that."

Hannah gains a shocked expression, her worst fears about to be confirmed. "What do you mean? Are you saying Zordon erased our memories!?"

"Yes..." Madison admits as Hannah hops off the destroyed console, trying to work through this revelation. "Zordon thought it would be best if none of you knew. His words were 'If they knew they could fail, they would not strive to win as hard'. Something like that. He also knew that Rita had possession of the Green Ranger Coin which is what I'm assuming kicked your guy's butts...?"

Hannah offers a nod in response, unsure how to fully respond to Zordon's distrust in them as a team. However, with the adrenaline slowing down and her thoughts start to become back in order, her face drops as she remembers their battle. "Caleb... he... he got taken...! ACK!" Hannah also suddenly grits her teeth as the pain in her shoulder begins to become unbearable.

"Hannah!?" Madison rushes over, looking at Hannah's stabbed shoulder as blood begins to seep through into her clothes. "Wow... that's a lot of blood,"

"I think I need a doctor..." She says warily, nearly collapsing over on top of Madison who tries her best to prop her up as the two begin working their way towards the medical room. As they entered, Jayce and Britt could be seen operating the medical board. The device begins to scan over Connor, a blue light emanating from the device as it starts to heal him.

"Any chance we got two of those?" Madison asks with Jayce and Britt spinning around to see Hannah in Madison's arms.

"No... but we do have alternatives." Jayce remarks as he wanders over to the cabinets while Britt continues to work the medical board with Madison setting Hannah down on a table. Jayce returns to the table with some wire, a needle, and some rubbing alcohol. "This is going to hurt," Jayce warns Hannah as she gives a disgruntled groan as if to let him know that he should just get it over with. Jayce wraps the wire around the needle, threading it through Hannah's skin as Britt and Madison reel back in disgust.

"Ugh..." Britt holds her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her disgust. Hannah grabs a hold of the table underneath her, gripping for her life as the pain is nearly enough to knock her out as Jayce dabs the wound with alcohol causing a burning sensation across her shoulder.

"I'm going to uh... stand away from this horror scene." Madison retorts with Britt nodding along and joining her as the two go out into the hallway while Jayce tries to concentrate and Hannah tries to concentrate on not killing Jayce. Britt lets out a sigh as they enter the hallway, shoveling her hands into her face. "Hannah said something about Caleb being taken... is he going to be alright?"

"I doubt they would capture him just to immediately kill him... I hope." Britt says, not having much hope in her own words as her head sinks down and her arms drop.

Madison watches Britt before getting an idea, "Come on, let's try and be productive to lift out spirits!"

"I am _not_ performing surgery like Jayce," Britt remarks before shivering to herself as she hears Hannah's anguished cries. Madison pulls Britt up out of her own self-wallowing.

"That's fine, we're going to get the teleporters back online." Madison says with a smile as Britt looks at her in confusion.

"I don't know the first thing-" Britt is about to finish before Madison puts her finger up to Britt's mouth, mushing her lips together.

"Shhh, I believe in us." Madison remarks rather creepily before taking off down the hallway in a skip.

"W-wait!" Britt follows after her. _"Why is this person so weird!?"_

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

A similar hopeless feeling starts to reside within Rita's dungeon as Caleb's eyes begin to flutter open. He jolts up, his eyes just barely making it over the knee-high fog that was blanketed over the floor of the dungeon. The golden bars separating him and the hallways looked every threatening as he realizes these bars surround him completely. No regular door could be spotted for an escape or exit. Caleb breathes in, there was air. Somehow, there was oxygen on the moon. He'd have to worry about that later as he gets his legs under him and pushes back up into a standing position. "Where... am I?"

"Man you're slow," An odd comment rolls around as a confidently standing Brandon leans against the bars. It was a taunt, a show of his victory and Caleb knew that, but tried his best to keep his calm.

"Where are my friends?" Caleb asks with a growl underneath his words. He feared the worse, but also expected it. Why else would he be in a cage if not because his friends are dead and nobody is left to gloat to?

"Died in a horrible explosion I set into motion at your base. Zordon and Alpha died before the others met the same fate." Brandon tells him, a smirk forming along the lines of his face. This was to gloat, and Caleb wasn't sure what to do next. He felt horrible, but couldn't deny his own joy inside him that his friends were killed fast and not left to be tortured until death. It seems he won't be getting that same privilege. "Don't be afraid Red. As soon as my Empress recovers her strength, she'll turn you into one of her warriors like she did me."

Caleb's eyes widen, a shock basically being delivered to his spine as he was now completely upright. "I'd die before I ever let that witch get near me,"

"That is the hope. She hopes to take pleasure in watching the resistance fade from your eyes." Brandon chuckles to himself before tapping one of the stone pillars position outside the golden jail that Caleb is confined in. Just like that, the golden bars begin to shift around for an opening which Brandon walks through. The opening remains despite him entering which causes Caleb to brace himself for an escape. Brandon gets into a fighting stance as Caleb realizes what this is for him, a game.

 _"If I can get past him..."_ Caleb's eyes hit the pillar, knowing he'll have only one shot if he can make it past Brandon. He readies himself and charges forward, doing a flip forward, and kicking off the prison bars with a punch heading towards Brandon. His face turns from the smirk he wore proudly into a scowl, moving his arms up to block the punch. As he blocks, he grabs with his left hand onto the fist and with his right hand onto Caleb's elbow, twisting and turning his arm. This causes Caleb to pathetically fall to ground with Brandon letting go and kicking him like a football into the opposite side's bars. Frustration begins to swell within Caleb who stands up and goes for the more direct approach with his hands raised and shuffling forward towards Brandon. Quickly throwing out a jab, Brandon manages to evade it only for Caleb to follow it up with a roundhouse kick towards Brandon's side. He shifts his body weight forward, holding out his hands and catching Caleb's leg before gripping tightly and smirking again. He swings Caleb around like a doll with retaliation impossible until Caleb is thrown towards the ground. Skidding across the stone, he stops against the bars again before hitting his head up against them.

Brandon crosses his arms with a smug look, "Face it Red, you're no good. I'm better than you in every way. Smarter, faster, stronger, I'm just better."

"Louder too..." Caleb growls as Brandon just chuckles. Caleb then begins to scramble, using his legs and arms to increase his speed across the ground as he opens up his arms in an attempt to tackle Brandon. However, before he can reach Brandon he swiftly moves his leg upwards cracking Caleb's chin against his knee! Caleb's body crashes against the ground pathetically as Brandon just watches with an amused smile.

"You've lost Red, just take it." Brandon says, an odd feeling within that voice that almost sounds like he's pleading for Caleb to stand down. It's not like he has much of a choice anyways, his entire body won't move or respond. He grips his fingers against the stone, sweat following his brow as he tries to push himself up to no avail. Brandon turns and exits the golden jail cell, it closing up with him leaving a defeated Red Ranger against the ground as he walks away.

"Are you... from Earth?" A voice calls out from the darkness beyond the cage. Caleb moves his face towards the voice, his eyes widening as he realizes he's not completely alone in this dungeon.

Meanwhile Brandon re-enters the castle with Goldar staring him down. "What is it Goldar? Ranger got your tongue?" Brandon taunts, having been able to easily defeat the Rangers while he had consistently lost for the past 2 months. "Funny... I beat your rival and I didn't even have to Morph."

"You..." Goldar nearly reaches out to strangle the kid before him, but Rita's staff is suddenly pushed between the two. "Empress? I was just-"

"Quiet down, you're giving me a headache." Rita growls as the two as she begins to walk along towards her throne before sitting down. Finster stood alongside Goldar and Brandon, the three walking to the throne and bowing before their Empress.

"Zordon and his Rangers have been completely defeated my Empress, what else do you require of me?" Brandon asks with a hint of a taunt in his voice towards Goldar who silently growls underneath his breath.

"Do not be so sure of yourself," Rita warns Brandon, trying to keep the ego of her new warrior in check. "You shall lead an army of Putties into the Ranger's hometown. If any survived, they surely won't be able to resist coming to their city's aid."

Brandon grits his teeth, disappointed that his Empress would even think of his failure. "Of course... I'll move right away." Brandon stomps off as Finster rises to speak with Rita.

"My Empress, I have a few questions if you don't mind." Finster begins with Rita moving her head along, a bored expression over her face as Finster steps forward. "That sword he carries... where did it come from?"

"Ah yes... the Sword of Darkness." Rita leans back, losing her bored expression and gaining a smile. "The sword itself is just a shell, created when I put him under my control. It houses the magic keeping him in line."

"Not to question your infinite knowledge Empress... but is it wise to let him use such a sword in combat?" Finster asks worriedly as Rita shoots down a glare towards him causing his legs to shake and begin to back away.

"There is no one other than I that can defeat him now," Rita announces, standing up as she looks down on Finster and Goldar. Goldar grits his teeth, realizing his Empress thinks less of him than she does of the human. "Even if they did somehow survive, the Rangers have no leader. They'll be directionless and will fall apart at the first sight of trouble."

Goldar stands, "Allow me to lead another campaign to Zordon's HQ! If any Ranger lives, I will destroy them for you." He declares before Rita simply steps forward, and runs her hand along Goldar's chest before shooting a blast of lightning out of them throwing him away!

"Do not overstep Goldar. I give the orders, and it is your role to follow those orders. Keep that in mind, or you will find that the Green Ranger becomes your permanent replacement." Rita growls at him before turning and sitting back on her throne. Goldar looks down to his chest which had a scorch mark from the blast. He grits his teeth and leaves the throne room, clenching his fist as he does.

"I will get to work on bringing more Putties to life as soon as possible while also working on our... other project." Finster comments before leaving the throne room and leaving Rita by herself as she sighs and looks towards her staff.

"I will see you again soon my love..."

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

Hours pass for the Rangers inside the Chamber. What at one point in time felt like the safest place on Earth, now feels like a lie as that trust and safety has been compromised. Every Ranger can feel it, this un-describable feeling of paranoia and fear.

"Zords are out of play still... and it's not like we did any damage anyways. With Caleb gone, we can't even form the Megazord or the Power Cannon." Jayce wracks his brain as he looks up to his amateurish drawings of various players in this conflict up on the wall. He leans back in the chair, going into his own thoughts. _"Zordon wiped our memories... but at least he was a leader. With him and Caleb gone, I don't think we can do much in the way of strategy."_

Britt pops her head into the War Room, seeing Jayce in deep thought. _"He needs time..."_

Madison, however, pushes pass Britt and into the room. "Heya Jayce! Figure anything out!?" She practically talks like this constantly, not running out of energy despite the two of them just finishing repairs on the teleporter.

"Nothing useful. It seems his Dad was some powerful witch that got burned by some unknown guy who just vanished." Jayce growls at himself, feeling like a failure for being unable to stop Brandon from taking Caleb and beating the team. "How about you guys? Any progress on the teleporter?"

"We got it working, but I'm not sure how for how long." Britt admits as Jayce looks downwards with worry.

"If worse comes to worse... we abandon the Chamber and get Connor to an actual hospital. If that thing goes down while we're here, we have no way of getting back to our home." Jayce says with Britt nodding in agreement, but Madison just looks at the two confused.

"You guys sounds like... you've given up?" Madison asks, her confusion being wrapped with a level of disappointment. She continues to look between the two, Jayce and Britt looking at each other. "You have... you've just given up."

"Brandon said something," Britt starts off with Madison taking a defensive stance against the wall. "He said that Rita is gonna put Caleb under the same curse than she put Brandon under. There's no guarantee she won't want to do that with all of us now that we're alive."

"And this..." Jayce finishes off by motioning to the entirety of the Power Chamber and the Rangers themselves. "Was all from just one mind-controlled Ranger. Imagine seven. The world wouldn't stand a chance."

"Then we take the fight to Rita! We bust Caleb out, get Brandon out of his funk, and bring back Zordon!" Madison growls at the two Rangers, disappointment being shot out of her voice like a railgun. "I did _not_ lose the past 2 months of my life to watch you just give up!" An awkward silence comes over the three as Britt and Jayce had nothing more to say, and Madison was too upset to say anything else.

However, the sounds of fast approaching footsteps knock them all out of their daze as Hannah pokes her head into the room. "You guys need to see this," Jayce stands up and the trio begin to follow her into the main hall of the Chamber. Among the broken consoles stands a repaired teleporter, but more importantly a screen projecting another attack. The Green Ranger could be seen watching from his Dragon Zord as blasts are shot out of it's fingers destroying entire office buildings. Putties could be seen running along the streets destroying whatever they can find. "Thankfully a large portion of that city evacuated, but... not everyone. So what's the play?" Hannah asks aloud, unsure who would answer first.

"We stop them, right?" Madison turns to the others who don't seem as confident in the decision. "We can't just-"

"We're going," Jayce stops her before she gets ahead of herself surprising the other three Rangers in the room. "But we need a plan,"

"I've got the... beginnings of a plan?" Hannah offers up as Jayce tilts his head at her. "Look I just got stabbed. I feel like this is pretty good all things considered."

"Let's hear it," Britt chuckles a bit as she props herself up on a console.

"Jayce and Madison take on Brandon, you and I clear out the Putties." Hannah explains with the Rangers looking at her as if expecting more. "Uh... that was it." Jayce sighs to himself while Madison grits her teeth a bit.

"We need to go guys..." Britt retorts as she points up to the projection, the Dragon Zord crashing through another building.

"Okay... Hannah you're on sniper duty. Britt, you're on Putties. Madison and I will try to keep Brandon busy while the town evacuates." Jayce tells everybody with the three girls nodding their heads back at him. He sighs, _"Please, someone watch over us."_ He thinks before reaching behind him and pulling out his Morpher. "Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" Hannah and Britt shout back as they pull out their Morphers as well.

"I get to be apart of a team Morph! Let's go!" Madison pumps her fist a bit before pulling out her golden Power Morpher.

Jayce shakes his head, but thrusts his Morpher forward. "It's Morphing Time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"VelociRaptor!"

An explosion of light flows out of the Power Morphers, melting onto the 4 teens as their Ranger forms begin to take shape. Madison's Ranger form resembles Brandons more than the rest of the team's suits. Gold trimming wrapped Madison's gloves and boots as the dark purple color begins to take effect around the white diamonds lining her chest, wrists, and shins. Her helmet takes form as Raptor teeth slam down on the visor and the transformation is complete.

"Alright, punch it Alph-" Britt begins to say before looking over to the decapitated head of Alpha. Before she can apologize, a hand wraps around her shoulder.

"It's okay Britt... Connor can fix him." She reassures her as she begins to input the coordinates. "I'm going to get us as close to the action as possible, so strap in." Hannah warns everyone as everybody braces themselves. She finishes the coordinate inputs and slams down on the big ole teleport button. With a burst of black, pink, yellow, and purple energy the 4 teenagers are teleported out of the ruined Power Chamber.

* * *

The 4 Rangers teleport onto the scene, getting their grip on the situation as they land in an alleyway which opens up to the city streets. A blazing fire could be seen raging across multiple cars and buildings, Putties swarming around the streets towards the center of the city. "Who wants to bet that's where the survivors are?" Madison offers up with nobody answering back. The others were staring into the fire, unable to help themselves thinking back to the day when they got their powers. The raging fire that had been brought down around them due to Goldar, they knew better than anyone what the civilians of this town were feeling. "Guys...?"

"Sorry- Hannah you're up." Jayce says with Hannah looking up to the roof of the two buildings they're sandwiched between.

"Right. Stay safe everyone." Hannah tells them before taking off inside the building and beginning to make her way towards the roof. Britt looks over to Jayce, but starts to back away out of the alley. Madison looks between the two confused before Britt takes off.

"What was-" Madison is about to ask before suddenly Jayce takes off in the opposite direction towards the Dragon Zord, keeping along the alleys as to not be seen overhead. "Hey!" She shouts, following quickly after him as the two make their way out of the alley. As Hannah reaches the top of the roof, she summons the Power Bow into her hand and begins to fire down on the Putties surrounding the city's center, taking their attention away from the civilians trapped there.

 _"Keep the pressure Hannah!"_ Britt thinks to herself before pulling out her Power Daggers and raising them up to her face as she charges forward. The Putties turn to see Britt's yellow costume kick into them, Britt twisting midair and collapsing the bottom of her heel into one of the Putty's heads. Before the Putties can retaliate, another round of pink energy arrows are shot from the rooftops into their chests causing them to be destroyed with their remains colliding with the ground. Britt then turns, charging and slashing forward at the remaining Putties, tearing through the rock and clay that bind them together.

Meanwhile Brandon begins to take notice from atop the Dragon Zord, looking down on the Rangers below. "It seems my work isn't as completed as I thought," He growls to himself, seeing that Hannah and Britt are fighting the Putties. "Oh well, I'll just take care of them now." He changes the tune on his dagger, playing a new musical tone that changes the direction of the Dragon Zord towards Hannah, its eyes glowing a deep red. The mouth of the Dragon Zord begins to swell with power, a blast of energy being prepared to destroy the entire building and Hannah.

"Power Axe!" A voice could be heard shouting before Jayce's axe suddenly right by Brandon's head like a boomerang, curving around and heading back towards the ground. Brandon's eyes grow wild behind the helmet having just barely managing to dodge that surprise attack.

"The Mastodon..." Brandon growls before hopping off the Dragon Zord and barreling downward to the ground, the cement breaking under him as he lands. Jayce stands there alone with his axe out in front of him. "You survived one assault, and still have the nerve to try again? Surely you're suicidal."

"Or maybe I'm just confident," Jayce says, holding his axe out in front of him as Brandon begins to step forward while drawing out the Sword of Darkness.

"Then let us see," Brandon steps forward and in a blink of an eye the Sword of Darkness looms over Jayce's head. He barely has time to evade the attack, swinging his axe forward as he does to parry the attack. Brandon uses his other hand to grab the sheathed Dragon Dagger and slash Jayce across the chest causing him to stumble backwards. Sparks fly out of Jayce's suit as he tries to keep his balance. Brandon charges again with both weapons at the ready. Jayce falls back onto the ground, pulling out his Blade Blaster and firing towards Brandon's stomach, but being deflected by the Sword of Darkness. "Over-confidence is a killer," Brandon chirps before stabbing forward with the Dragon Dagger.

"NOW!" Jayce shouts, the trump card exiting her hiding spot.

"Gotta be honest..." Her voice rings as a purple blur streaks past Brandon, disarming him of both weapons and leaving a slash across his chest that causes his to go flying backwards. "Green really isn't your color!" She chirps as the gold Raptor Armament surrounds her limbs like an exoskeleton, boosting her physical abilities to the maximum.

"Who the hell... are you!?" Brandon growls, nearly shouting as Madison just laughs behind her helmet.

"Someone who is tired of sitting on the sidelines. Too bad for you." She taunts before dropping the weapons and taking off in a full sprint against Brandon. She raises her knee, cracking it against his helmet before landing behind and slamming her elbow into his back! Brandon kicks himself up, trying to put some distance between himself and Madison, but her speed immediately allows her to catch up and kick into his side. Brandon puts out his arm, just barely managing to block a punch from Madison. She counters with a full-power kick into his stomach that knocks his breath away.

Jayce stands back, watching Madison as she unleashes a flurry of blows against Brandon. _"She is... a lot stronger than she seems."_ Jayce thinks to himself as Brandon continues to be pushed back, unable to retaliate against her speed. Brandon shuffles his feet, managing to continue to stand despite the onslaught of attacks. However, his helmet begins to raise up. Jayce reaches out his hand realizing what's about to happen. "MADI-"

Madison panics, throwing a punch towards the Green Ranger's helmet only for the fist to be caught before it ever reaches it. A slight chuckle escapes the Green Ranger's lips before he pulls the girl forward, gripping her by the waist and throwing her backwards in a suplex. The ground beneath them breaks apart from the attack, Madison's exoskeleton fading away as she struggles to keep her Morphed state intact. "H-how?"

"You might be stronger and faster, but Zordon messed up in your training. You have no experience. Any one of the other Rangers would've realized that was a bait. With every attack I blocked, I got just a little closer to grabbing you, a little closer to beating you. Now I have your fighting style down, you're not match for me. In fact, you're worse than the others because you can't even work alongside them, can you? Die a miserable death for striking my perfect body designed by my Empress." Brandon utterly destroys Madison with these words as Jayce watches in horror. Their one trump card had failed miserably and resulted in only a few bruises for the Green Ranger. He looms over the Purple Ranger before releasing a kick into her side throwing her out of the broken ground. "This was your first lesson in experience. Let me give you a second-" Brandon suddenly reaches out his hand, blocking a surprise attack from Jayce. Jayce's eyes widen behind the helmet, throwing his body at Brandon in a show of strength. 

"Get back! Leave her alone!" Jayce shouts, his body suddenly beginning to glow with an odd black energy. Brandon looks down in surprise unable to break out of Jayce's grip as he suddenly lifts him up and begins to start charging forward in a fit of anger. "GET BACK! GET BACK! GET BACK!" He shouts in repetition before pushing the Green Ranger forward, not knowing his strength as Brandon is sent flying away from the Ranger and into the ground. The black energy fades away as Jayce suddenly collapses to the ground, breathing heavily before looking down at his hands. "What the...?"

Brandon sits against the ground in pain, his hand reaching out from the broken rock he was pushed into. "How... did you... do that!? AN INSIGNIFICANT WORM LIKE YOU!?" Anger came flowing from the voice of death before Jayce.

"I don't know," He simply answers, still in shock and not realizing that he actually spoke out loud. Before anyone can say anything else though, Jayce and Madison's bodies begin to shimmer with black and purple energy.

"No-! NO!" Brandon realizes before they do that they're being teleported. Brandon rushes forward, reaching out in a claw like fashion swiping just as their bodies disappear into light. "No..."

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

Jayce, Madison, Hannah, and Britt all collapse to the Power Chamber's floor in surprise. They all look between each other in confusion, none of them had activated the teleporter. A familiar blonde-haired and chubby head pokes out from behind the teleporter. "You guys..." Connor stands there, looking down on them. The Rangers look up as their Morphed states fade away, about to get up to hug their friend before he puts up his hand. "...ARE ALL IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHARGING INTO A SUICIDE MISSION!?" A sharp reality suddenly connects with the Rangers who are shaken out of their relief. "Now... which one of you fixed the teleporter?" Madison's and Britt's hands are raised. Two sudden wads of paper are thrown, hitting them directly in the face. "TERRIBLE JOB! YOU NEARLY BLEW UP THE POWER CHAMBER WHEN YOU TELEPORTED! Freaking woke up to alarms and red lights, thought I was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse." He crosses his arms tightly.

"O-our bad..." Britt responds, mostly in shock at the verbal abuse they're receiving from someone usually so quiet.

"I'm just glad you're awake," An exhausted sounding Jayce remarks, standing up and giving the boy a hug.

"T-this is fine..." Connor stands there, the red in his face fading away as he begins to finally calm down a bit.

"Yesss, Ranger Group Hug time." Hannah stretches out her arms, wrapping them around Jayce and Connor before Britt joins. All 4 pairs of eyes go over to Madison who sat there awkwardly.

"This includes you," Jayce points out with the girl's eyes lighting up.

"YEAH, RANGER GROUP HUG TIME!" Madison shouts excitedly, nearly tackling the group with a massive hug.

 _"How does she still have this much energy?"_ Jayce thinks to himself worriedly, feeling his life get squeezed out of him before the group hug breaks off. Aside from the momentary happiness, the Rangers all begin to realize they're still stuck in the same situation.

"Hey Jayce, I'm sorry for messing up out there." Madison apologizes as Jayce shakes his head.

"You were really pounding on him for a good minute there, try not to let what he said get to you." Jayce advises as his eyes begin to widen. "Wait... Connor what's stopping Brandon from just coming here right now?"

"Literally everything," Connor says stalling the Ranger's minds for a seconds, confusion setting in. Connor looks at the blank faces and sighs. "I setup an exception to the force field. While normally whoever is bonded with a Power Coin can make it through, I've now changed it to tie specifically only to our DNA. Brandon won't be able to come back."

Jayce gives a thankful sigh, sliding onto the couch. "That's a relief- wait DNA?"

"How did you... get our DNA?" Hannah asks worriedly as Connor tilts his head to the side giving an exaggerated 'UHH'. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"That's for the best," Connor nods along.

"So, what do we do now?" Britt asks the obvious question which no one had an answer to.

* * *

_[On the Moon]_

Caleb looks out to the other cell. Aside from that one question about if he was from Earth, it had been radio silence. Caleb in the meanwhile had looked at very tiny corner, every crack, every small indention he could of his cell to possibly find an exit. There was nothing to find, no exit, no escape. "Damn..." He mutters under his breath. As it echoes forward, a shuffling sound begins to occur in the other cell. "I don't guess you wanna talk now?" Silence. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He leans his head back against the metal walls, groaning to himself. Getting beat up by Brandon was bad, but the boredom afterwards has been far worse.

Outside the cage, a similar agony was being shared by Goldar who stared into the cell with a dead look in his eyes. The Red Ranger was supposed to be his rival, his conquest for him to one day take pride in. To be beaten out by a rookie Power Ranger, it was the greatest dishonor to him. "Green Ranger..." Goldar breaks a part of the wall off as he clenches his hand into a fist. He couldn't let this stand. This was going to be his kill, his win! _"I'm sorry Empress,"_ Goldar thinks to himself, realizing she still wants to turn the Red Ranger to their side. But he couldn't allow it. He was going to have his final fight with the Red Ranger, even if it does cost him his life. At least he'd go out with a sliver of pride. He looks to his other hand which held the Red Ranger's Power Morpher, remembering what the Green Ranger had said.

_"Funny... I beat your rival and I didn't even have to Morph."_

Goldar growls as he walks over to the control panel, pressing down for it to begin opening up. Caleb begins to move away from the door as it starts to open.

"Goldar...?" Caleb mutters in disbelief. He looks down to Goldar's hand, seeing his Power Morpher in it which causes the Ranger even more confusion. "Are you... here to save me?" He knew that wasn't likely, but that definitely felt like what was going on.

"Shut up!" Goldar shouts, tossing the Power Morpher into the air. Caleb scrambles to catch it, gaining a small amount of comfort as he it rests in his hands. "You and I have unfinished business! Morph and fight me!"

Caleb looks even more confused now before things start to click, "I guess you're not a big fan of the new kid on the block, huh?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Goldar growls, his anger and embarrassment being apparent as he draws his sword. "This fight will bring me glory! Rita will see how much more powerful I am than that Green mistake!"

"Okay..." Caleb sighs, realizing this was duel to the death. It might just be honor or pride for Goldar, but for Caleb this was for his friend's lives as well. He raises up his Power Morpher. "It's Morphing Time," He says calmly as the Red energy begins to flow out of the Morpher, forming the suit around Caleb's body. The Power Sword forms in his hands and he raises it, a showdown now being presented between the two swordsman.

The two lock eyes, the tension in the small cell being deep enough to cut through. It was all or nothing. Goldar charges forward, jumping off his feet and using his wings to give himself further starting momentum. Caleb pushes back his left leg, bracing himself as he goes to block the attack. Goldar sees this and flaps his wings, ascending into the air and kicking downwards onto Caleb's shoulders, causing him to go tumbling into the ground. Caleb rolls, picking himself back up only to be met with another strike from Goldar's sword. Caleb manages to block it this time, keeping the Power Sword locked against Goldar before kicking into his stomach! Taking the opportunity, the Red Ranger stomps down with the leg he kicked with, sliding his other leg over for another slice across Goldar's chest, firmly planting himself to Goldar's left side as he stumbles back.

 _"Why!?"_ Goldar thinks to himself, charging again. His sword erupts with flames, the fire getting out of control and burning Caleb on multiple spots along his arms causing him to cry out in agony. The sword slices multiples times across Caleb's chest, but he continues to grip the Power Sword as he's thrown back from a heavier downward slice. Caleb pushes himself up, kicking upwards off the ground and slamming his shoulder into Goldar! Goldar pushes him back, slicing again as Caleb goes falling to the floor. _"Why?!"_ Goldar continues to ask himself as Caleb gets up, holding his sword out in front of him. Caleb charges forward, throwing out his left leg. It seemed like it was about to be a repeat from the attack before, so Goldar dodges to the right. However, as he does Caleb pivots his position on the left foot, slicing right through Goldar!! Sparks fly from Goldar's body as he stumbles back, falling onto his back as he looks to the Red Ranger. "WHY! WHY ARE YOU SO MUCH STRONGER THAN ME! I HAVE CONQUERED GALAXIES! I-I've defeated countless pathetic Power Rangers! Why. Won't. You. Fall!?"

With the fight calmed down and the victor decided, Goldar gets a better look at the Ranger. He was barely standing up, blood meshing together with the red in his costume, he was trembling. Regardless, he stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself anchored in a standing position. "Because I have something you'll never have Goldar... something to fight for! People to fight for! My friends, family, my people! A monster like you will never understand something that simple. That's why we'll beat the Green Ranger and everyone else Rita sends our way. We _will_ win this war. Not because of pride or honor, but because we have to."

Goldar absorbs these words, not understanding but respecting the emotion behind it from the warrior who bested him yet again. Caleb turns, preparing to limp away as he takes the sword out of the broken floor. Goldar shifts his body upwards into a sitting position. "Wait," He simply says causing Caleb to look over at him. "The Green Ranger's Sword of Darkness is the key to Rita's control over him. Destroy that, and you pitiful fools might actually stand a chance of winning."

Caleb smiles a bit under the helmet, "Thank you..." He says before walking out of the cell.

"Don't say 'thank you', damn Power Rangers..." Goldar growls mostly to himself as the door to the cell is shut, locking Goldar inside.

Caleb now has a plan and a chance to actually win. He pumps his fist before wincing in pain from the burns along his arms. He stays Morphed, moving over to the second cell and looking inside to see a human curled up against the wall. "Hey! We're getting out of here, just stay put." Caleb shouts out to him, beginning to look over the console.

"You made it out?" The man asks, confused as he begins to stand up.

"Yeah, you can thank me later. Right now we need to get you out of here." Caleb continues before pressing a button on the console that looked similar to the one Brandon had used before to shut the door. The door slides open and the man looks outwards to Caleb with almost fright written over his face. He looks Caleb up and down, confused. "You're a Power Ranger?"

Caleb looks at him confusion behind the helmet, "Yeah, come on! We need to go!" Caleb tries to convince him, taking a step forward only for the human to take a step back. "What's the problem?!"

"I can't go with you," He says, an almost saddened tone in his voice.

"What, why not!?" Caleb was genuinely starting to get frustrated.

"Because... I... I'm a Power Ranger as well." He replies with an almost Earth-shattering revelation causing Caleb to stumble. "My name is Blake Northcutt, and I'm the Red Alien Ranger."

_ **[TO BE CONTINUED...]** _


	10. S1 Ep10: "Green With Evil, Part 3"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 10**

**"Green With Evil, Part 3"**

"My name is Blake Northcutt, and I'm the Red Alien Ranger." These words alone would've shaken Caleb, but for it to be from another human, he didn't know how to respond back. He had known there were Power Rangers before just based off the Emissaries, but he always had suspected that they were spread out across the universe, not other humans. "I understand you have a lot of question, but please close that door and escape by yourself."

"How can you expect me to leave you here!? Even if you weren't a Ranger, you're human!" Caleb begins to argue until he looks at the anguished man's face. He stops, as Blake suddenly charges forward and grips Caleb by his suit.

"If I leave without my team, Rita will kill them. You care about your team right? Think about how you'd feel leaving like this. It'd be like you murdered them yourself!" Blake's emotion reflected off of Caleb. He understood what he was saying as he raises up his hand to pull Blake's arms away.

He starts to back up, putting his hand up to the console. "I'm coming back for you and your team. That's a promise." He says before shutting the cell door and beginning to limp away. There wasn't time to look for Blake's team and they both knew that. He starts to make his way into the halls, leaving a hero behind that he wished he could take along with him. What more could he learn from someone who actually has been a Red Ranger longer than him? A genuine mentor... _"Focus,"_ Caleb reminds himself that even his future isn't certain. The burns inflicted on his arms were severe, he could feel the genuine pain seeping through him as the adrenaline begins to fade. Once it fully cut in, he would practically be useless. He had to find some sort of ship or teleporter before then.

As he made his way through multiple hallways, his eyes would wander into the many cages and cellblocks containing what seemed to be failed creations of Finster. Caleb would divert his eyes, continuing onward as he could feel his Morphed state begin to slip. He wasn't sure how long he'd last without it and he wasn't willing to test it out. As he got further away from the cells, a distinct humming sound could be heard from an upcoming clearing. It sounded like the hum of large amounts of electricity from intensely powered machinery. Caleb begins to inch along the walls, moving slowly up to it as his breath begins to stall and his hearts starts to pump harder than before.

"Yes, yes, my tiny creations." Finster marvels over his clay figures, a large piece of machinery next to him. Caleb peeks around to see this as Finster places one of the dolls into the machinery. It begins to make terrible noises, pushing the doll further into the machine. A blinding light flashes and outsteps an odd looking pumpkin creature, based off the doll.

"Back from the dead, oh yeah! DJ Pumpkin is back in business!" The pumpkin remarks, striking a bit of a pose causing Finster to sigh.

"The Empress will be pleased with your energetic enthusiasm. Onto the next one..." Finster continues, placing another doll into the machine. Caleb begins to understand what's occurring here. This is how they make their monsters. Reviving enemies from 10,000 years ago back to the present using Finster's genius. Caleb nods to himself, but also realizes that he's come to a crossroads. He can't make it past Finster without that monster next to him spotting him and going in for the kill. He pauses before pulling out the Blade Blaster and moving it into the blade mode.

 _"_ _I have to fight,"_ He growls to himself, gripping the two weapons like double swords. He looks down at his burns and broken apart suit before sighing. This wasn't a fight he could take on directly. He takes the Blade Blaster, putting it into gun mode and lifting it up to the ceiling. _"If I can't take them directly, and I can't sneak by, I just need to ensure they can't follow me!"_ Caleb thinks to himself, firing openly towards the ceiling as he runs from out of the hallway.

"Ranger!" Finster barely gets out before the stone from the ceiling starts to fall around him and his machine, blocking the two in. Caleb's eyes dart around for the pumpkin monster, a dread filling him before suddenly feeling a fist connect with his rib, a crack being heard within his body as he's thrown into the opposite wall.

"You're a real fool Ranger thinking I'm just a tool!" DJ Pumpkin retorts, standing over the Red Ranger victoriously. Caleb grits his teeth behind the helmet. If it had been Hannah, she would've shot more accurately to take the ceiling down, if it was Connor he would've thought of the perfect angle to fire, if it had been Jayce his strength wouldn't be failing, and if it had been Britt she could've dodged that blow. Caleb had no such specialty, and he knew that as the monster stood above him. All he had left was his will, so Caleb pushes himself up and throws himself to the side just barely avoiding another devastating punch from the monster. The wall begins to crack apart, breaking into small pieces and collapsing onto the monster.

 _"It won't be long until that thing gets moving, I need to move fast!"_ Caleb starts to move, limping down the hallway of the fortress as he can hear the stones be overturned behind him. He tried to rack his brain for any information about teleporters he could remember. At one point, Connor went on a two hour rant about the thing, surely he can remember something to help him out! _"Location!"_ He vaguely remembers that the teleporter would be near the largest source of electricity as it draws a lot of power. The Power Chamber circumvents this by using the Morphing Grid to boost it's capabilities, but Rita wouldn't have that advantage! He stops in his tracks, trying to listen for the hum of electricity, a buzzing being heard further down the hall.

"You're not out of the woods yet!" DJ Pumpkin shouts from the end of the hall, an odd heat being felt in the air. Caleb drops to the ground just to barely avoid a blast of pink energy that flies over him and into the wall in front him, breaking apart the wall. He crawls along the ground, clawing at the floor to get back up. He turns, firing the Blade Blaster back towards the monster, unable to tell if it hit as he continues limping forward with the Power Sword clenched firmly in his other hand. "It's time for red to be dead!" DJ Pumpkin declares, charging forward and throwing forward two small pumpkins. Caleb's eyes widen as he slices forward, trying to knock them back only for an explosion to occur at the point of contact throwing him further down the hall. He was having trouble moving before, but now it felt like he would be lucky to lift his arm at all.

 _"Come on, come on! Move, dammit!"_ Caleb thinks to himself, gritting his teeth as his Morphed state fades. "After everything, this is it!?" He shouts aloud, still clenching the Power Sword as the monster continues to walk closer towards the defeated Ranger. His eyes dart up, the distinct image of the teleporter shining in front of him, revealed by the explosion to be on the other side of the wall. He was this close and was going to lose? "NO!" He shouts, turning swiftly onto his back, the sword's hilt now being held almost like a javelin. He had one shot, and this was it. The monster begins to hold up his arms to protect itself, but that's all Caleb needed. He throws the sword, it flying through the air and penetrating through the arms of the monster. As this happens, Caleb pushes himself up with everything he has left and jumps into the teleporter, disappearing in a blast of red energy.

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

"I think it's pretty obvious what we should do next," Jayce says suddenly in response to Britt's question, sitting against the couch and nursing the bruises along his body from the fight with Brandon. The others start to join him around the couch. Madison was nursing her own wounds while the others just looked exhausted. "We have to save Caleb,"

Connor sighs, he was beginning to feel like the only sensible person here. "You know we can't do that. Going off on another suicide mission like you guys just did is well... suicide!"

"We can't just leave him with Rita! The longer we wait, the more likely it is that Caleb gets turned to their side." Hannah argues to Connor who just shakes his head at the two.

"Regardless of the fact that we would be walking into a death trap with Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and the Green Ranger, we also just don't know the fortress's exact location." Connor tries to reason with the group. Madison kept silent as she was the newest member, she doesn't feel like she has the right to make this judgement call.

"I get that, but I just..." Jayce looked up to Connor, trying to hide away his pained expression. "...we left things off pretty rocky between us. I don't want those words to be the last things he remembers me by."

Britt reaches up, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It will be the last thing if we all go rushing into action without a plan again," As a moment of silence begins to descend on the Power Chamber, the alarms begin flaring up and red lights start to be turned on. It looked and felt like a total doomsday scenario was about to take place.

"What now?" Madison says with a bit of a defeated tone as Connor goes rushing over to the nearest console. Inputting a few buttons, he gets a puzzled look on his face. Jayce exchanges looks with Britt and Hannah before walking over as well.

"What's going on?" Hannah asks him first with Connor looking up, still seeming to be in confusion.

"Someone just used a foreign teleporter to get into the Power Chamber," He responds, continuing to input more commands into the console in front of him. "It seems they got stuck on the field and are awaiting permission to be fully teleported,"

"Can we tell who it is?" Jayce asks curiously with Connor shaking his head.

"As far as the field can tell, it's a Power Ranger." Connor continues to do more inputs as the others gather around the command consoles. "I can't even tell you if they're human or not,"

"I say let them in," Madison suddenly speaks up causing everyone to turn to her. "There's 5 of us and if it's the Green Ranger, we'll just take him down a few sizes. He's injured anyways after the walloping Jayce and I gave him."

"Is this true?" Connor turns to Jayce who nods. "Fine... but everybody get ready. If it his him, we have a long fight ahead of us." The other four Rangers begin to gather around Connor, holding their Morphers out in front of them readily.  
"5..."  
"4..."  
"3..."  
"2..."  
"1..."

The Rangers brace themselves as a column of red energy enters the Power Chamber, causing a burst of red light that drops Caleb onto the floor of the Power Chamber. "Caleb!" Jayce exclaims in disbelief, running over to his friend's side and noticing the intense burns along his arms and bruises that run along his legs.

"Holy crap..." Hannah lets out, getting a look over Caleb as the Rangers start to crowd around. His eyes start to flutter open and he looks up at the friends surrounding him.

"I-it worked..." Caleb says with a sigh of relief, resting his head against the ground.

"How are you... here?" Britt asks confused as Jayce helps him up and sets him on the couch. Madison stays back with the console, not wanting to intrude on the happy reunion. Caleb looks past the others though and sees her standing there.

"I... fought my way out. Goldar helped me escape, kinda." Caleb blinks, trying to be sure that he was actually seeing her. "-Wait, Madison? Why is she-"

"We can go through that later, but Goldar?!" Jayce turns a 180, wanting to know how that monster could've helped anyone.

"He gave me my Morpher and wanted to fight on even ground to settle our rivalry. I won and he gave me some information we can use to free Brandon from Rita's spell." Caleb starts to explain, immediately getting the attention of everyone.

"Break it? As in his powers are gone or as in he's just not controlled by Rita?" Connor asks, noting that it's an important distinction between the two.

"Not sure," Caleb answers honestly, Connor's jaw dropping a bit.

"Well? What's the Magician's Code to saving the day?" Britt asks curiously as Caleb tries to get in a more comfortable position.

"The Sword of Darkness he was using against us. We need to destroy it." Caleb explains to everyone who begin to contemplate everything as Madison starts to walk over, extending her hand out to the Red Ranger.

"Sorry, I know you have questions, but I'm the Purple Ranger. Zordon recruited me a while back to act as backup for a situation like this. I know I'm probably like the last thing you want, you know another Ranger to be running about. I'm sure you don't even want to field me because I don't have enough experience, which I totally get!" Madison explains to him as Caleb looks up to her before taking her hand and shaking it, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Welcome to the Power Rangers, Madison." Caleb lets go and stands up. "We all started off with no field experience, and from what I might be remembering, you have some of that." Him just saying this causes Madison to reel a bit, but he just nods. "If the others trust you enough to still let you be standing here, then I have no objections. Just follow our lead."

"Sir, yes sir!" Madison shouts before taking a step back from him. This raises a laugh from the others before Jayce nudges Caleb on the arm.

"So fearless leader, come out with it." Jayce suddenly says causing Caleb's head to tilt in confusion. "Don't give me that. What's your plan? You do... have one right?" Caleb scratches the back of his head for a second before looking around the Power Chamber's command center. He sees how Zordon's tube has been destroyed and how Alpha's robotic body was decapitated. Connor looked like he was nursing his side, probably from a stab wound. He then remembers the Zords and how they were close to being destroyed before.

"Connor, how long until the Zords are repaired?" Caleb asks curiously.

"Probably about another hour, why?" Connor replies, confused as to Caleb's plan. The plan was starting to formulate for sure.

"Then we have an hour to get ourselves together. Connor I need you working on Alpha and Zordon, see what you can do to help get them back." Caleb says before Connor nods and starts to sprint off towards the science lab. "Hannah I need you working on the Megazord, we need to figure out what you're the key to."

"I get that, but... it's easier said than done at this point." Hannah admits to him as Caleb nods knowing how much time she had spent obsessing over it.

"Sorry, but you have an hour. We need that Megazord." Caleb says with Hannah nodding and walking off into the hallways to contemplate. He then turns to the remaining three Rangers, realizing he didn't have much of an assignment for them. "The rest of us need to focus on resting up. With Madison as an unexpected ace-"

Jayce coughs, stepping forward. "Yeah, she's not an ace anymore."

"What did you do?" Caleb asks with a bit of an exaggerated tone that caused Jayce to take a bit of a defensive stance.

"There was a city that was under attack, we had to go help them." Jayce explains, definitely have a defensive tone that tried to cover for his actions.

Caleb shook his head, "I'm not mad Jayce, you made the right call." This comes as a bit of a shock to him before he starts to walk away.

Britt looks between the two Rangers and then at Madison who shrugs. "I'll try to talk to him. I'm glad you're safe Caleb..." She says before hurrying after Jayce. This leaves Caleb and Madison alone, an awkward silence rushing between the two. He then begins to walk over to the couch reaching under it.

"What are you doing...?" Madison asks curiously, peering over his shoulder.

"Gimme a second..." He strains his arm out under the couch, grasping a box and pulling it out. To her surprise, a bright red box was revealed with the large "UNO" logo written across it. "You like UNO?"

"You did not just challenge me to UNO," Madison laughs a bit situating herself on the couch as Caleb begins dealing out the cards. "My family still calls me the 'UNO Legend', beware."

"UNO Legend of the Bleth household maybe, but this is the big leagues now." Caleb jokes, pushing the rest of the cards between them and they begin to play. He felt a little ridiculous and even more guilty as he thinks of the Rangers being held by Rita. _"One thing at a time,"_ He thinks that to himself, not making his guilt any better.

* * *

_[Rita's Fortress]_

"Stupid. Traitorous. FOOL!" Rita shouts, a round of green lightning flying out of her staff and connecting with the whimpering Goldar. Most of his golden armor had been stripped off and his wings had been removed. The points of contact from the lightning left burn marks all across his body from enter and exit wounds of the electricity coursing through him. Rita's wrath wasn't satisfied either, slamming the staff against the warrior's head and causing him to go barreling against the ground in pain. Finster and Brandon watch from just outside the cage, wincing every time he's hit. The power of their Empress's anger was astonishing.

"Please Empress..." Goldar pleaded, trying to spare himself from more of the same torture. Rita's eyes looked down upon him before smashing him across the face yet again.

"You dare think to ask for mercy!?" Rita begins to repeatedly hit Goldar before conjuring another blast of lightning that throws him against the cage's walls. He howls out in pain, just laying there and awaiting more punishment from his Empress. She growls before turning away, exiting the cage and closing it behind her, locking him inside. The Green Ranger and Finster exchange looks as Rita passes by them both. "Don't think I haven't forgotten either of your failures as well," She threatens, motioning for them to follow as the three begin to head for the throne room.

"Empress, I am deeply sorry for letting the Red Ranger escape, but I do have good news." Finster tells her, a swift turn being received as she looks down on the grey gremlin with slight contempt in her eyes. They narrow and take shape, Finster sweating over the dried blood across his forehead. One wrong move and he was a goner.

"Speak," Rita simply commands with Finster bowing in a panicked movement.

"I have completed your specifications for the orb..." Finster says with a bit of an expected reaction from the Empress, but she just gets a crooked smile. Placing the staff slowly up against Finster's neck, she turns it slightly so that Finster can see the energy flowing through it.

She sighs, removing it from his throat. "Hand the orb to my Green Ranger, a final confrontation between the Rangers is growing near and Zordon's team will have some sort of plan." Brandon looks between the two, visibly confused.

"Empress..?" It almost sounded like to Brandon that he was about to be sent on a suicide mission. He had no choice but to obey, but he wanted to know.

"Shush, child. Your purpose will be served soon enough." Rita comforts him although it didn't feel like a comfort. "Go with Finster and receive your final weapon," Brandon can't do anything but obey, so he begins to follow Finster back to his semi-caved in laboratory. Situated in the middle of said laboratory was a completely black gemstone, an orb that even from the short distance between them Brandon could tell it held an immense amount of power. He felt an odd compulsion to reach out, almost like it was calling to the Green Ranger powers inside of him. His hand is quickly swatted away by Finster, an odd stare given by the gremlin.

He then goes back to his preparations, moving around his laboratory frantically. "You should prepare your mind Green Ranger. If you don't brace yourself, you could all semblance of identity and soul. You'll be a puppet and Rita does not wish for more puppets, she wants a warrior."

"You do not need to remind me what she wishes for. I am the embodiment of her wishes after all." Brandon says before walking over to a table that Finster motions to and laying down on it. He breathes in and out, he felt an odd and uncomfortable feeling. It was almost like an itch that he couldn't scratch in his head.

"Not all of them..." Finster ominously states as Brandon's odd itch goes away and he's able to focus on maintaining his demeanor. A smack comes from beyond the table as surgical gloves are lifted over Finster's hands. Grabbing the orb, an ominous energy begins to leak out of it, moving around in an odd pattern. It almost seemed to be pulsating from Finster's touch, reacting to the wielder. As he draws closer to Brandon, the energy instead of equally pulsating begins to drag it's energy towards Brandon intentionally. "Interesting. Do you know what this orb is, Green Ranger?"

"You know that I don't Finster, so stop wasting both our times." Brandon growls back, growing tired of sitting still. The orb continuing to loom over him in Finster's hands.

"True, your ignorance is not one of your strong points." Finster retorts before pulling the orb closer to Brandon, the energy sparking off his skin causing minimal amounts of pain almost like a sharp pinch. "This is an item of darkness, the same as your sword. Created by an omnipotent and all-powerful entity, hundreds of items were leaked from his vault after he was destroyed by an assembly of Power Ranger teams from across the galaxy. Unlike the Sword of Darkness, this orb feeds on the inner evil of an individual, an evil that can't be augmented."

"So what you're saying is that orb is attracted to the evil that was already inside me?" Brandon asks, unsure how he would've accomplished such a thing before his Empress set him free. He had never felt full content or murderous rampages, but now it was like a switch for him that he could turn on in the blink of an eye.

"It seems you're not totally braindead," Finster retorts before continuing to hover over the Green Ranger. "But I must admit, I'm curious what could be causing such a reaction. Let's see it... shall we?" Brandon almost wants to protest, but doesn't get the chance as the orb is shoved into his stomach, flowing into his being. It's all he can do to let out a screech of pain, crying out to the heavens as a burning and undying pain begins to fester in him. But that was just physical pain. Inside Brandon's head he could see everything he's done, a genuine moment of realization as he temporarily comes out of Rita's spell to cry out.

**"WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"**

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

The previously somber Power Chamber erupted with sudden activity. In a short hour, the broken machinery was being pieced together by Connor while actively working on Alpha's systems. Caleb had lost 5 games in a row to Madison causing a lot of gloating from her side of the couch. Hannah continued looking over the Zord schematics, tracking their repairs and trying to understand her place in everything. Jayce meanwhile stood along the shoreline of the island, practicing his form as Britt watches from the Power Chamber's doorway. However, a cheerful shout of glee exits the laboratory as Connor runs into the Command Center.

"Guys! I think I got it!" Connor proudly claims with Caleb and Madison looking between each other confused, tossing their UNO cards down. He takes off back into the hallway with the two following quickly behind.

"Connor, what's going on?" Caleb asks him, confused as to what could make Connor lose this much concentration.

"Just let me show you!" He calls back before the three enter the lab, seeing Alpha's robotic body strewn out across a makeshift stretcher. He runs over, reaching behind Alpha's back with the two waiting in anticipation, beginning to see where this going. He clicks a switch and Alpha suddenly springs up.

"AIAIAI! EVERYONE GET BACK!" Alpha puts his hands out in a chopping motion before suddenly stopping and looking around... "Connor?"

"Alpha!" Connor wraps his arms around his friend, holding him tight with Alpha tilting his head to the side in a confused state. He then looks over to Caleb and Madison, pointing forward in a worry.

"M-M-Madison!" Alpha calls out as she does a bit of a casual wave back to him.

"Hey Alpha~!" She says as he continues to look at everyone confused before things start to click into place. "Pretty cool right?"

"Aye, very cool!" Alpha replies with a thumbs up, an odd visible happiness about him seeing Madison alongside the others. "Where is everyone else?"

"Safe," Connor comforts him before pulling away from his friend. "Thank you, Alpha."

Alpha covers his robotic saucer head with his hands, "Oh my! This is just too much for my servos! Gratitude!" Alpha says as steam starts to shoot out of his head causing the Rangers to laugh.

* * *

_[Elsewhere in the Power Chamber]_

Hannah sat by her lonesome while continuously going back and forth on the Zord schematics and the amount of time she had left. A mere 10 minutes to figure out something miraculously that she couldn't the past multiple months. Hopeless was just the beginning of her feelings. She had the most important thing to this mission inside of her, a key to make the Megazord work and she couldn't figure it out. She let out a groan of frustration, picking up a random piece of scrap metal and chunking it at the wall.

"C'mon me, think!" Hannah says with a defeated tone, trying to rationalize things. She knew this was their only hope against Brandon's Zord, but what could she do? Her only clue was that it was something only she could do. "I'm useless!" She continues to berate herself angrily. "Jayce is at Caleb's throat, Britt doesn't know what to do with him, Madison shows up out of nowhere, I'm sitting here in my own crap, and God knows what happened to Caleb. Why can't this just be easy?!"

"Have you forgotten so soon why you were chosen?" An ethereal voice calls out to Hannah. She quickly turns to find the Pink Emissary floating behind her. She lets out a yelp, jumping away from the Emissary.

"First off, screw you for that!" Hannah says trying to catch her breath while pointing out towards the Emissary. She breathes in deeply before turning to the being. "Secondly... what do you mean?"

"Your trial, do you remember the purpose of it?" It asks again causing Hannah to think back to that time and the trial that awaited her.

"I was climbing a mountain thinking there was a reward at the top. I got so stuck on that one idea until Caleb said there was another solution and I saw the door at the base of the hill." Hannah recalls the events, but can't exactly remember the purpose of it all. She was so determined to make it to the top, she remembers being out of breath multiple times and having to stop because it was so overwhelming. When there was an easier solution the whole time, she felt incredibly dumb and yet... "Didn't I pass that trial? Why are you bringing it up again?"

"The lessons we taught you at those trials were only the beginning. You were shown the answer that time, you were shown your faults. But to put those lessons into action, that is the real trial all beings must face." The Pink Emissary says this before fading away before Hannah's very eyes. She sits there a moment, contemplating what she's doing that was similar to that time.

 _"What if... it's not something physical? I'm seeing this key as something inside of me, DNA or something similar. But maybe it's not."_ Hannah's brain starts to get into high gear, pacing around the room as she starts to understand her purpose. _"Something only I can do..."_ She thinks back to her earlier complaints about everyone at each other's throats and the disarray of the current team. "The Megazord is just our team uniting together, our powers working in sync to form something new. What if... yeah! I think that might work!" Hannah takes off into the halls with this new revelation.

* * *

_[Minutes later...]_

The 6 Rangers and Alpha group together in the Command Center, looking around at each other as Hannah gets her thoughts together. "What do you got Hannah?" Caleb asks as she paces back and forth, getting her thoughts together.

"Okay so... I've been thinking of this Megazord issue as something physical that we had to obtain or unlock." Hannah stops pacing, turning to look at everyone. "I think it's a mental block,"

"A... mental block?" Britt wasn't fully sure what that was in this context only for Connor to step forward.

"Basically it's a self-imposed rule set that we unknowingly put on ourselves. I'm curious what you mean by this Hannah." Connor responds with Hannah nodding in agreement.

"I think it has to do with what we were told about the Zords by Zordon, combined with everything we know about our powers. We've been so focused on Rita, on the monster of the week, the Green Ranger that we just... lost each other during that." Hannah explains as the Rangers begin looking between each other, Madison being excluded as she just sat in the back and watched the show unfold. Caleb looks over to Jayce who just looks away shamefully. "We need to be a team again,"

Alpha looks to the others, "I'm so sorry Rangers, but you must know this."

"I already know Alpha," Caleb stops the robot before it can say anything else. "I'm the one that needs to apologize to the team. I shouldn't have kept my meeting with the Red Emissary secret, especially from you guys." Jayce grips his fist, Britt noticing as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Jayce, we need to all talk and get through this together." Britt comforts him as he reluctantly nods.

A moment of silence passes as he grips at the console behind him, sighing, and realizing that truth is the best option here. "...I'm not willing to sacrifice like everybody else here. You guys... you all chose this. I had to be convinced, and even now I feel like it's the biggest mistake I've ever made. You gave up cheer-leading, Hannah is willing to risk her relationships with her family, Caleb keeps trying to sacrifice himself, and Connor is always running himself up the wall to make new things for the group. You guys are the real heroes which is why the only thing I'm willing to lose... is myself for you guys." Silence hit the two again as they sat there and tried to process what he had said. Even Jayce was surprised what he said. He knew it was the truth, but he didn't know it ran that deep. "I only ever joined the Power Rangers to keep you all safe... and I don't think I can do that anymore."

"Jayce..." Caleb remarks as it seems Britt heard this earlier. "No one here sees it that way. You quite literally carried the team on your back when we faced off against Slitheer."

"Besides even that, a hero who can save people and not sacrifice what he loves to do sounds pretty awesome to me." Connor comments making Jayce smile before Madison suddenly jumps off her perch.

"GROUP HUG 2!" Madison calls out causing the group to chuckle before crowding together and hugging, even Alpha joining in. They break away, an odd sense of freshness among the Rangers as suddenly a green light shines from one of the consoles. Connor moves over to check it out, tapping a few buttons before getting a smile.

"It's the Zords, they're ready to go." Connor announces with Hannah pumping her fist in success.

"Not a moment to soon!" Alpha calls out as he throws up a hologram projection. It shows a large city being raided by Putties, led by the Green Ranger and his Dragon Zord.

"Well we have the plan, let's hear the word fearless boss." Hannah taunts him a bit causing Caleb to roll his eyes before the 6 Rangers line up.

"I'll do everything on my end to support you all, good luck Power Rangers." Alpha nods to the group.

"Thank you Alpha," Connor responds with a bit of a smile to his friend.

"First ever 6-Ranger Morph. This is gonna be good." Jayce stretches out his arms a bit, placing a light punch against Madison's arm.

Caleb smiles before holding up his Power Morpher, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" The 5 other Rangers reply back to him, holding up their Morphers as well.

"Alright then... IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Caleb calls out as everyone pushes their Morphers out in front of them.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"VelociRaptor!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Red, black, purple, blue, yellow, and pink colored energy flies across the room in a beautiful display before slamming into the bodies of the Rangers creating their suits and then their helmets. The 6 Rangers stand ready as Caleb nods towards Alpha and in another explosion of color, the Rangers are teleported away from their safe haven.

"May the power protect you..." Alpha mutters to himself, now alone in the broken Power Chamber.

* * *

The Rangers teleport onto the scene and before anything, they immediately begin to split up and start to help direct the civilians out of the way of the fight. Police officers and fire fighters begin to set up barricades and perimeters around the battlefield allowing for exit points for those trapped by the Putties. The Green Ranger makes his way downwards and starts to move forward towards the Rangers.

"So... you're all here. One big happy family." He taunts, feeling superior as he looks at the 5 Rangers before him, Madison seemingly missing. "Where's the purple one?"

"Not your concern. I think you have bigger things to worry about." Caleb retorts as the five original Rangers get into fighting stances as Brandon raises the Sword of Darkness up to them before charging. "Power Weapons, up!" Caleb commands as the five Rangers suddenly grab a hold of their individual weapons. Jayce is the first to step forward, swinging his axe upwards to parry the sword. Brandon reaches around, gripping his dagger and slicing forwards only to have his arm pulled back by Britt before he can actually strike at Jayce. Connor comes rushing in from the other side wrapping the staff around his other arm and pulling back as well.

"What are you... doing!?" Brandon shouts, trying to get control of his arms back.

"Creating an opening you big green idiot," Hannah suddenly comments as Jayce spins out of the way and she unleashes multiples pink arrows of energy in his body causing him to go flying back. Caleb charges forward, jumping up and kicking him midair before he hits the ground causing sparks to fly from his suit as he goes flying. As he tumbles to the ground, a purple blur runs past and joins up with the rest of the team.

"Mission accomplished," Madison throws up a thumbs up. Brandon claws at the ground, stumbling back up to a standing position.

"What have you done?" Brandon growls at the Purple Ranger who shrugs innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about. After all I'm just an inexperienced rookie." Madison taunts him a bit as he draws both of his weapons again, raising the Sword of Darkness.

"Putties, to battle!" He calls out... to no response. He looks around in confusion as the team before him begin to laugh a bit.

"Your army is gone, your reign of terror is over Brandon. Just give up, it's 6-to-1." Caleb calls out to him as Brandon grips his fist and teleports away in a green flash, the Dragon Zord beginning to power up above them. "Well you can't say we didn't try,"

"Let's show him some of our own dino power guys. Dino Zords, Activate!" Hannah calls out as the original 5 Rangers are teleported away and the Zords appear onto the battlefield.

"It's good to be back," Connor says while looking over the controls and everyone prepares their Zords for the fight ahead.

"You all will be destroyed! I'll win! I CAN WIN! FOR RITA, I WILL WIN!" Brandon shouts nonsensically as the Dragon Zord starts to march forward, swinging it's tail around to smash against the Tyrannosaurus Zord, causing it stumble backwards from the sudden assault.

"Ack!" Caleb lets out as the Zord's control spark out of control from the attack. It looks like the Zord will fall backwards when suddenly the Mastodon Zord drives in and helps support the Zord from the back. "Thank ya!"

"My pleasure," Jayce says as he presses a button in his Zord cockpit, firing a barrage of missiles towards the Dragon Zord.

"Countermeasures!" Brandon screams out as flares are shot out of the Zord disrupting the aim of the missiles and causing them to prematurely explode. The Dragon Zord then readies to fire out of it's fingers, but is stopped by a slash from the back by the Sabretooth Tiger Zord and a barrage of laser blasts from a swooping Pterodactyl Zord.

"I'm not particularly picky, but I say we show this guy everything we've got!" Caleb tells everyone. "Dino Megazord Formation, Initiate!"

"Right!" The Rangers respond as the Zords begin to line up, the Mastodon Zord separating into two separate pieces as the Tyrannosaurus Zord folds together, creating docking points for the other Zords. The Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger Zords line up and dock into position as the legs. The Megazord begins to lift itself off the ground as the two separate Mastodon pieces attach onto the Zords as the arms.

 _"Alright Hannah... moment of truth."_ She thinks to herself as the Pterodactyl Zord comes swooping in, stalling midair and docking as the breastplate of the Megazord. The head folds upwards as all five Rangers are teleported into this new cockpit.

"Dino Megazord Mode, Complete!" The Ranger all call out together, marveling in their achievement together.

Madison watches from the ground, squealing a bit. "LETS KICK IT GUYS!" She shouts excitedly.

"Impossible... the Dino Megazord!? You actually completed it!" Brandon shouts in disbelief as the Megazord begins to suddenly walk forward, slamming it's fist against the head of the Dragon Zord. The Dragon Zord is rocked throwing off Brandon's commands via the Dragon Dagger. 

"This thing is amazing, a technical marvel!" Connor claims as the Megazord once again punches the Dragon Zord.

"Let's see what kind of toys it has," Britt says anxiously as she presses down on a button.

 _"MASTODON SHIELD, DEPLOYING!"_ A technical voice sounds out as a black tusked shield forms in the Megazord's right hand. The Megazord pushes the shield outwards battering it against the evil Zord in front of it. Holding it out in front of them, the Megazord suddenly fires a green beam of energy out of the eyes of the Mastodon Shield creating explosions around the Green Ranger's Zord. The Dragon Zord moves to retaliate, spinning it's tail around to catch the Megazord off guard, but it instead blocks the attack with the shield and grabs a hold of the tail. It then pulls the Dragon Zord forward releasing a flurry of repeated punches into the hull of the Zord. As this happens, a control next to Caleb's console begins to glow a radiant rainbow color with the word "charged" displayed on it.

"I think I've got the finisher right here." Caleb tells the others before opening up communications with Brandon's Zord. "This is it Brandon. We're taking you home." Caleb slams down on the button and a beautiful silver sword is teleported into the Megazord's left hand, glowing with an indescribable energy.

 _"MEGA POWER SWORD, READY!"_ The technical voice sounds off again. Caleb stands up out of his chair, looking to the others before slamming down on it again.

 **"Mega Power Sword, Strike!"** He calls out as the Megazord slashes forward, it cutting clean through the Dragon Zord and sending it right back into the Morphing Grid as explosions occur all around it, throwing Brandon towards the ground.

His Morphed state fades away and he claws at the ground trying to reach out for the Sword of Darkness. "No... no... it can't end... not like this." He begins to have tears stream down his face as 6 continuous beams of energy collide with the Sword of Darkness, blowing it to pieces. "No-.... AAAH!" Brandon looks up to see the 6 Rangers as the evil energies are expelled from his body, the curses breaking completely as he convulses in abnormal ways.

"Is he-?" Britt begins to ask.

"Just wait," Caleb assures her.

The rest of the energy is expelled and Brandon collapses to the ground, breathing out quickly. "What happened to me...?"

"Rita's spell... it's broken!" Jayce pumps his fist in victory as the group runs up to Brandon.

"You're free Brandon, you're no longer a slave to Rita's spells." Hannah tries to comfort him as he look at them confused.

"But... it seemed just like a dream..." Brandon says in confusion until he looks down and sees the golden Power Morpher in his hands. "I... did all those things...?"

"It wasn't you man. Rita took control over your body and mind. Join us Brandon. Together, the 7 of us can beat Rita" Caleb says to the other's surprise as he steps forward, putting his hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"After everything... everything I did to you, all of you?" He looks past Caleb and the others look between themselves for just a split second.

"We need you man, you're one of us." Jayce steps forward to say this with Caleb and the others nodding their approval. Brandon looks down at his hand, confused by everything. Caleb puts his hand out towards Brandon.

"Will you join us, Brandon?" He asks him. Brandon hesitates, but shakes Caleb's hand anyways.

"I don't want anyone to have to go through what I did... I'm with you all the way." Brandon says confidently as the Rangers all begin to crowd around excitedly. Before the celebration can fully begin, all 7 are teleported in a burst of light back to the Power Chamber.

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

The 7 Rangers stumble as their legs adjust to the sudden teleport. "Alpha...?" Connor calls out as the Power Chamber was shrouded in darkness. The Rangers begin to step away from the teleportation pad when suddenly the lights begin to shine again, blinding the Ranger temporarily as they flinch and draw their heads back in surprise. The Power Chamber looked almost like new, it was completely undamaged with Alpha proudly standing in the center of the Command Center.

"AIAIAI! Congratulations Rangers!" Alpha declares excitedly as they all look at each other in confusion.

"Alpha, how did you fix this already?" Britt asks curiously as the Rangers step off to marvel at the repaired Power Chamber.

"Well, I had a bit of help." Alpha muses as suddenly Zordon's tube hums to life, his giant head appearing in the tube as 6 of the Ranger's eyes light up while Brandon sinks backwards.

"Zordon!!" Madison calls out, running over to the tube and practically slamming herself against it in order to hug him.

Zordon lets out a chuckle, smiling. "It's good to see you all again, my Rangers. I'm sure you have questions, but-"

"No Zordon, let's leave it at this for now." Caleb says suddenly as he cocks his head to the side confused. "We won, and we should celebrate that."

"True enough Caleb. Words dwelling on the past can always be saved for a later date. For now, let me welcome in our new member." Zordon booms as Brandon looks up at him, now being his turn to be confused. The others start to part and make way for Brandon to walk up to Zordon.

"You'd accept me?" Brandon asks Zordon, not understanding why he would.

"Regardless of how you gained your Power Coin, you are now a Power Ranger. Just like I once was and the those surrounding you are, you have been connected to something larger than yourself. If you wish to leave and forgo this world, then you can. But, this is an opportunity for redemption as there will be a lot of work ahead of you to change the public's view of what happened here today." Zordon warns him causing Brandon to contemplate. He had already accepted the responsibility of being a Power Ranger, but this was the real deal.

"I already told them... but I'm here if you'll have me." Brandon says as Zordon and the other Ranger's gain smiles along their faces.

"Then Brandon Rowlett, I declare you as the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. With your heart and actions on the line, you will take up the mighty Dragon and show the world the man you truly are." Zordon declares causing Brandon to nod with resolution. Jayce suddenly punches his shoulder lightly causing him to stumble.

"Welcome to the team man!" He says as the others also begin to crowd around. For the next few hours, this Chamber which had been previously been filled with fear was now filled with cheer and a jolly feeling shared between all those present. This celebration had been earned and their smiles fought for. The future looks brighter every day with 7 Power Rangers protecting it.

* * *

_[Rita's Fortress]_

Rita watches from her fortress, an orb in front of her showing her the events of the Green Ranger's fight. "NO... NOOO!" Blasts of lightning flow out of her staff, colliding with the fortress all around her. "Those cursed Power Rangers have taken by GREEN RANGER!"

Finster watches from the doorway, his chest pulsating with the rapid breathing and fear coursing through him. "E-empress?"

"YOU!" A bolt of lightning just barely misses Finster as he enters the throne room. "Not only do they have my Ranger... they the thing most precious to me..."

"Empress-"

"LEAVE!" Rita shouts angrily, another burst of energy causing Finster to go flying out the door. She turns to the orb, watching as the Rangers accept each other before teleporting away. "You've won this time Zordon... but I will get my crystal and Green Ranger back. The war has only begun you fool..."


	11. S1 Ep11: "Our New Normal"

* * *

**Power Rangers Revisioned**   
**Season 1**   
**Episode 11**

**"Our New Normal"**

_[Connor's Journal]_

It's been about a week since Rita created the Green Ranger and we were nearly all killed... more than once. Things just feel different now between everyone. Madison fit the group like a glove, but Brandon has had... a hard time adjusting. Honestly, I'm still a little freaked out seeing him around the Power Chamber. Our training session yesterday was especially awkward when I yelped at the sight of his Green Ranger suit. I wish I could get over what happened, but that just comes with time and Rita might not give us that liberty.

* * *

_[Madison's POV]_

_"This sucks!"_ I think to myself as my foot crashes downwards onto an unsuspecting Putty. I breathe out at the point of impact, watching it turn into dust as I plant my feet firmly into the ground. Before me, the three other Putties turn to me with their red eyes glowing against the night's sky. I start to back up, but as they charge forward I make my move. The first one swings for my head which I duck under, delivering a strike to its side with my right palm. _"Of course I get Putty duty on the one night Rita sends some!"_ I growl to myself as I move to finish the last one off with a swift knee to its stomach causing it to shatter. A moment of peace falls over the street, a few people recording with their phones from the buildings surrounding the street. I let out a sigh, _"My first time on Putty duty and Rita decides 'you know what, send 'em all!'. What a bunch of crap."_ I can't help but let my shoulders sag a bit as more of the civilians start moving outside, cautious to get closer to me.

 _"Power Chamber to Purple Ranger, is your mission complete?"_ Zordon comes in over the communicator, ringing a bit in my ear as I wince. I understand why the other Rangers have hesitations to have Zordon use his telepathy after what happened, but this is going to take some time to get used to.

I raise my hand to my helmet, pressing it against it lightly. "As far as I can see, all the Putties are dealt with. Ready to come home." As I say that, a group begins to start running towards me with a camera crew charging behind this perky reporter.

 _"We're still encountering bugs after the repairs on the teleportation system. Give us a second Madison."_ Connor chirps into my ears as an odd buzzing sound is heard going against hard metal as the communications cut out. I reel back a bit in confusion, hoping they didn't just cut the main communication terminal apart.

"-I'm here on the site of the most recent thrilling battle between the Power Rangers and a group of space aliens! With me right now is the Purple Ranger! We don't know much about her, but today all those that surround this area are grateful to their hero." The reporter continues causing me to just stand there awkwardly as I tap my foot a bit.

"C'mon guys..." I mutter under my breath. The reporter and the camera crew begin to inch over towards me as more vans pull up with their own reporters and camera crews. I begin to back away when...

"Please wait! Just a few questions!" The reporter begs, pulling up right next to me and breathing heavily. I stop mostly out of pity, but at the same time... what the hell do I do?! The public has way too many questions that I can't answer! "I'm Ms. Vince reporting live from the most recent attack by Rita Repulsa. I get the chance to interview the newest Power Ranger who was here to save the day! Tell me, how much longer do you think this invasion will persist?"

 _"Like that!! How do I respond to that?"_ I breathe out, rustle up all my experience giving speeches... wait that's nothing! There's nothing there! "We hope for it to be ending soon, but there's no way to tell."

"A very non-answer, answer..." I could almost feel the contempt flowing out of the reporter as she pulls the mic back to her. "I'm sure there's one question everyone has on their mind right now. It's been nearly a week since the incident with the Green Ranger which resulted in 28 deaths and thousands with serious injuries. Do you have time to comment on what happened and if we can be expecting some sort of trial for their actions?"

"I... uh..." I start out, but there's nothing I can say that they'll believe. Brandon was under Rita's control, but that's no comfort to the 28 families dealing with that loss. I have nothing to say, so the reporter pulls the mic away. As that happens, I teleport away in a burst of purple light and I can feel relief fall over me.

* * *

I re-form slightly above the Power Chamber's floor, collapsing to the ground as my Morphed state fades. "Ow..."

"Sorry Madi, the teleporter isn't easy to get right. At least you didn't form below the ground?" Connor apologizes, walking over and helping me up. I groan a bit as I get off the ground and pat down my pajamas.

"It's fine... I just want to get back to bed." I honestly wish I never had to get out of bed in the first place. I walk over to the Command Center's consoles, slipping back on my bunny slippers. I was dressed in probably the least flattering clothes I could pick out. A large overhanging hoodie and purple pajama bottoms that were striped all the way down to my ankles which were accompanied by large fuzzy socks and now my bunny slippers.

"You seem upset Madison. Did something happen on the mission?" Zordon asks worriedly as I just sigh and sit down atop one of the consoles.

"It's just everything we were worried about. People are afraid of what happened with Brandon. They want answers and closure that we can't give them." I lament knowing that it won't change anything even if I do say something. The Power Chamber grows quiet which worries me as I turn around to see Brandon standing in the hallway connecting to the Command Center. "Brandon-"

"Save it. I'm not blind to what's happening out there. They've got every right to be angry and afraid." Brandon remarks as he enters the room fully, a moody atmosphere following him. Not like I can blame him, but the guy has a serious attitude problem. "In one day I tore down everything you all fought to build up between you and them,"

"None of us blame you-" Connor stands up to try and comfort him as he just shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter. They won't see it that way." Brandon clenches his fist for a second before turning and heading into the hallways.

"He's not wrong Connor. From here on, your battle to win the trust of the world is only going to be more difficult as time goes on." Zordon warns the two of us. Connor only stands to think for a second before walking over to the teleportation terminal.

"You wanted to head home, right?" Connor asks, his voice strained as I nod. "See you at school," He tells me as I disappear in a shining purple light.

* * *

_[The Next Day...]_

_"Sandwich, sandwich, sandwich..."_ My brain repeats as I head to the lunch table housing Caleb and Hannah already. Caleb was slumped over on the table while Hannah tried to hold a conversation with his exhausted brain. "Hey guys!" I chirp, setting my food down on the table.

"Hey Madi, would you like to explain to Caleb why sleep is important?" Hannah berates him slightly as Caleb just groans and shoves a cracker into his mouth.

"Because you end up with Putty duty at 1am," I respond with pain being felt behind my voice causing Hannah to chuckle slightly.

"In fairness, you got out of it for a long while." Hannah retorts as she munches down on her cafeteria-provided burger which she winces a bit at. "Why were you even awake at 4 again?"

"Well first I was updating our mission logs with our actual memories of what happened..." Caleb then trails off getting a bit of a stern look before raising his face off the table. "Then I got stuck doing research on some Ranger History,

I perk up, my brain scanning my memory to see if I could remember any reference to past Rangers or teams. "Wait... there's more Power Rangers than just us?"

"Huh?" Caleb would look at me confused before his face began to give off an 'oh' sign. "You haven't met an Emissary, have you?"

"I know they're like these things from the Morphing Grid, but no I've never seen one." I tell them honestly as Caleb and Hannah look between each other for a second. "What is it?"

"It's just this thing we keep hearing about," Hannah remarks, leaning back a bit in her chair.

"Anyways, these Emissaries embody the costumes of past Power Rangers whose powers are no longer in-service to the Grid. Looking at them gets trippy because parts of their body will make sense and then they suddenly change forms again. That's why I just... I just think it's best for me to understand whose all out there right now. Maybe we can get some help?" Caleb was obviously hiding something, but he also looks so tired that he was about to collapse into his chip bag, so Hannah and I don't say anything.

"How about you Hannah?" I suddenly ask as she's mid-bite in her hamburger again. "Sorry,"

"Mwno myou're good!" Hannah says as she crunches through the bite and swallows it down. "I'm doing alright for the most part. Still extremely grateful to you now that I remember you saved my family and me."

"Aw shucks, you're gonna make me blush." I tease causing both of us to laugh for a second.

"It is weird though... having these dual memories of how it actually happened and how I remember it happening. It's gonna take some getting used to." Hannah admits to herself, more than likely thinking about her Father and how he had been extremely fearful of Hannah when he found out she was a Power Ranger. The morality behind not giving back his memories escapes me, but I've never been one for deep discussions. 

"I can't imagine the headache. I get confused with just my regular memories." I joke, trying to bring some levity to the topic as I realize there is still some tension regarding it. The topics start to go more towards school and I mostly zone out, zeroing in on my sandwich and quickly devouring it. That's when a large disturbance in the force enters the conversation.

"No I'm not saying turtles are bad, but they're also animals. We eat animals Connor." Jayce tries to reason with Connor and Britt as the three start to make their way towards the table.

"You'd eat a turtle?" Britt was acting it up as if she was offended, trying to get more of a chaotic rise in the conversation.

"Eh, you too?!" Jayce felt defeated, being attacked from two sides as they lay their food on the table.

"Turtles are the cutest creatures in existence Jayce, and you'd consume one like a common vandal?!" Connor was clearly in on the joke at this point as I tried to stifle my laughter from becoming too pronounced.

"Caleb, help me out-" As Jayce pleas for backup, he looks over to him and reels back from Caleb's sunken eyes. "Bro are you okay??"

"Do I look that bad?" Caleb asks worriedly with rushed nods from all 5 of us. "That sucks..."

"How have your guy's days been so far?" I ask curiously, taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"Just about as well as Caleb's sleeping schedule," Britt comments with Caleb shooting her a glare from across the table. "People are just... still upset and fearful of what happened last week. I can't blame them either, it's not like we've done anything to actually ease their state of mind."

"Everything we worked for with the public relations we did... just gone pretty much." Connor continued the mindset carried by Britt, but was also shared amongst the other original 3 Rangers. I also felt a little bit of a guilt due to my involvement, but keep it to myself. Before anyone can actually start talking again, our communicators give off a similar beeping sound. The 6 of us crowd together as Caleb holds up his communicator and taps it to answer the call.

"Zordon?" Caleb responds.

 _"Rita has sent one of her monsters to attack the city. Find an area to Morph and Alpha will teleport you all to the site of the attack. I'll try to get ahold of Brandon, but you may have to fight this battle without his support."_ Zordon informs us as we all look between each other before packing up our lunches, storing some of them in our backpacks before filing out of the lunchroom.

"Of all the times for Rita to attack... it has to be during our lunch period." Hannah groans to herself as we all find a secluded area of the school and drop our bags on the ground.

"Let's try and put this thing on ice before it ends then, eh?" Jayce tries to comfort her as we all take out our Power Morphers and Caleb steps forward.

"Everyone ready?" He shouts.

"Ready!" We respond as we hold out our Morphers.

"It's Morphing Time!" Caleb calls out as a burst of Morphing Grid energy explodes out of our Morphers and collapses onto us.

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"VelociRaptor!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

As our suits form onto us, we don't have time to do anything else before a teleportation effect begins to occur and we disappear from the school grounds, leaving our lunches and hungry stomachs behind.

* * *

We arrive at the city park, bearing witness to a large monster decorated in Pumpkin attire with a large squad of Putties behind him terrorizing the citizens. "Oh no..." Is all that escapes Caleb's lips as we all turn to him in confusion. "That pumpkin guy is DJ Pumpkin, he was the one who kicked my crap in and nearly stopped me from escaping Rita's fortress."

"You mean..." I hold in a laugh, as do the others, as I point outwards towards DJ Pumpkin. "That a rapping pumpkin nearly beat you?"

"Sh-shut up..." Caleb blushes in embarrassment. "Let's just beat the monster, alright? Y'all can tease me later."

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Jayce plays around before charging forward, the 5 of us looking between each other before running after him. He's the first into the fray, jumping in and landing a devastating punch against an unsuspecting Putty and that goes crashing into the ground. Hannah takes out her Blade Blaster, setting it to the blaster position before firing into the Putties just as Britt rushes past her and slices through a few more Putties with her Power Daggers. Connor vaults over the group, landing between the Putties and the civilians who haven't escaped yet, swinging his Power Lance outwards to keep them at bay.

"Eh?" DJ Pumpkin turns in confusion, only for it's eyes to widen. Or at least I think it's eyes... it's eye holes widen in presumed shock. "I guess it's time to cower because the Power Rangers have arrived!" The monster turns to leave only to get blasted by Caleb and I.

"You're not going anywhere you weird fruit abomination!" I call out as Caleb and I place our Blade Blasters into blade mode.

The Pumpkin staggers before turning to us, "You...!" He points out to Caleb who looks at him a bit shamefully. "You threw your sword at me! What the hell!?"

"You were trying to kill me!" Caleb yells back at the monster who shuns his head away from him. He looks back to me for support and I swear if this was a cartoon, question marks would be surrounding his head.

"Don't try and drag me into this. That was a cheap shot, honestly." I reply to him as he looks at me with more question marks.

"Exactly!" DJ Pumpkin walks over, placing his arm around me in solidarity. "This girl gets it,"

I suddenly turn, sliding a kick between the DJ's legs at full force causing him to crumble downwards and hit the ground in pain. "Thankfully you're just a monster, so this is morally acceptable!"

"You Power Rangers... are all terrible..." The DJ groans in discomfort, trying to make it way up to a standing position again. "I was ordered to wait for the Green Ranger, but you've seriously made me mad!" He shouts as he holds out multiple small pumpkins, throwing them forward at Caleb and I.

"They're bombs!" Caleb simply shouts to me, jumping to the side and tackling me out of the way of the explosions that occur where I once stood. He sprouts back up, holstering his Blade Blaster and summoning his Power Sword into his hand, holding it outwards towards the monster. "Fool me once,"

"Thanks..." I say a bit shakily as I push myself up, still holding my Blade Blaster... hesitant to use my armament. _"Is this really an emergency?"_ I worry in my head before turning my Blade Blaster in it's blade mode, shaking my head. _"No... I can't use it here."_

"Damn you all!" DJ Pumpkin shouts, covering his eye-holes with his hands before pulling them back and a blast of pink energy flows out, shooting towards the two of us! I break my stance and roll forward, avoiding the blast that Caleb blocks. I keep my lower momentum, pushing up and slicing the monster across it's chest! Sparks fly out of the monster, but before I get a chance to capitalize on the attack, I tug my body forward and feel restrained back. I look downwards, realizing that I've been wrapped up in large vines that have me completely stuck.

"Madison!" Caleb calls out, as I try to struggle and move my way out of the vines. "He didn't have that power last time..."

"Of course not! We were fighting on the Moon! Now that I'm surrounded by nature... I can easily use the rest of my arsenal to my advantage." The DJ laughs sinisterly as suddenly pink bolts of energy come flying out from behind Caleb and slice their way through the vines completely.

"Hope you don't mind me trimming the hedge," Hannah retorts as she and the other Rangers come running up with their Power Weapons as well. I smile, backing away from the monster and standing alongside my fellow Rangers.

"Are you alright Madison?" Connor asks me worriedly as I shake my head.

"Yeah it didn't really hurt, just made me itchy." I shiver as the monster looks at the 6 of us, beginning to shake with fear before planting his foot back and standing his ground.

"Well, you got to give him something. He's certainly brave." Britt remarks with Jayce scoffing and stepping forward as he swings his axe over his shoulder.

"Or really stupid," Jayce comments.

"I'll show you stupid!" The DJ shouts angrily as large vine-whips suddenly shoot up out of the ground, towering over us before beginning to fall down in an attempt to crush us.

"Yeah you're showing us for sure," Jayce retorts before jumping upwards, rearing back his axe and with a singular slice, cutting through one of the large vines like it wasn't an issue. I can feel my jaw drop inside my helmet, but I look over to the others and they look completely unfazed! Is this just a normal occurrence for them?!

"Show off," I can almost hear Caleb grin behind his helmet as he begins to step forward. "Alright everybody, let's wrap this one up and head home. Power Weapons, Up!" He shouts as he throws his sword into the air, being met by the other Power Weapons thrown by the other 4 Rangers. I stand by in awe as I see the 5 weapons combine and land downwards in the arms of the 5 Rangers.

"Psst," Hannah calls out to me and I look over. "Come on!" She waves me over and I smile as I run over and place my hands on the Power Dino Cannon as well, feeling my energy joining theirs inside it.

"Power Dino Cannon, Fire!" Caleb commands as a large blast of energy is shot outwards from the tip of it. It slams into the pumpkin monster causing a large explosion to occur around it.

"Is this... because you hate rap music?" He falls over, another explosion occurring as cheers escape our lips and we turn away from the fiery death of the terrible DJ.

"So... pizza at Hannah's place?" Jayce pokes his head up curiously as Hannah punches him across the arm.

"Don't just invite yourself over like that!" She growls at him causing me to laugh before suddenly a weird rumbling begins to occur behind us.

"What the-?" I turn around with the rest of the team to see the DJ's burnt ashes starting to reform.

 **"MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!"** A terrifying call from the heavens as Rita's staff descends from the sky and lands next to the battle site, DJ Pumpkin being reformed and enlarged to titanic sizes!!

"Not so tough now, are you Rangers!?" The massive DJ bellows, the vibrations caused by his stepping nearly knocking us off our feet as he starts to charges towards us, seemingly being created farther away from the point he was originally destroyed.

"Did that guy just die and then go jumbo!?" I shout in confusion as Connor steps forth to offer a solution.

"It seems this is a way of giving Rita's soldiers a 'second life', another health bar in a videogame if you would," Connor says before turning to Caleb. "I'd suggest we call our Zords,"

"Our Zords still aren't at full power after the battles with the Green Ranger..." Caleb looks down, trying to contemplate his next move before looking around in confusion. "Speaking of, where is Brandon?"

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

"You should be down there..." Zordon says sternly to Brandon who closely monitors the battle from inside the Power Chamber.

"I'd only get in their way right now," Brandon admits to himself, his hands clenched. "I don't synergize with the team well... and everyone who needs saving is afraid of me. I'm better off on the sidelines for now."

"That doesn't matter right now. The team needs you." Zordon comments as Brandon looks up with a pained expression. "You've made mistakes, but this will be a far greater one."

"I _want_ to be out there Zordon! I do! It's just..." Brandon stops again as Alpha walks over and places his hand on his shoulder.

"You can never learn to correct your mistakes if you don't confront them," Alpha offers this bit of wisdom as Brandon looks over to his Power Morpher, its golden shimmer shining at him brightly.

* * *

_[Madison's POV]_

"Wait, don't you have a Zord?" Jayce turns to me and I begin to stammer, unsure of what to say in response.

"I-I do... but like..." I cut out my voice as suddenly radio interference cuts in and Zordon's odd tone comes into play.

 _"She can't use her Zord at the moment. I'll explain when you're back, but for now, the 5 of you will have to come together for this."_ Zordon explains over the radio as the original 5 look between themselves. This is the separation I feel between me and them. They're already a team... I'm still just the rookie.

Hannah looks over, realizing I'm upset and placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be alright. We can do this." She assures me as Caleb steps in front of the group.

"Dino Zords, Activate!" He calls out and in a split second, the massive mechanical contraptions are teleported onto the battlefield and my friends disappear into them.

"Finally stopped shivering in your boots!?" The DJ Pumpkin shouts as he slams his shoulder into the Tyrannosaurus Zord causing it to topple over immediately before the Rangers can even get their bearings. The Pterodactyl Zord takes off, firing down below which only ticks the pumpkin off as vines shoot out of the ground and latch themselves onto the Zord, ensnaring it completely.

"C'mon guys..." I look up at the battle worriedly, before hearing a distant cry. I turn to see a large portion of a hotel beginning to collapse on itself, a woman running outside to the firefighters.

"Save my son, please! Save him!" She cries out, one of the men having to restrain her from going inside herself. I look over to the large battle taking place, the Mastodon Zord slamming into the leg of the monster and causing him to fall again. This sends a quake through the ground that shifts even more of the hotel on itself. I run away from the fight, making my way up towards the woman.

"Where's your son!?" I ask her, a weird looking being reciprocated as I grab her by the shoulders and shake her. "Where is your son?"

"W-we were on the 3rd floor... room 342." She tells me as I nod at her and look over to the firefighters trying to clear out the fire from the upper levels.

"Raptor... Armament." As I say those words, the familiar golden exoskeleton forms onto my body, and I take off in a blur of light. The motion affects my vision as I move up to the second floor and then the third. The smoke clouds my visor and as I wipe it off and look into the fire, a support beam giving out and crashing down in front of me. I jump, backing up as parts of the floor break under me. Thankfully, I can react in time and bounce off the ground, walking briefly along the wall down the hall as I see '342' marked down ahead of me. I hop off a burning chair, feeling the heat touch through my suit and sear into my skin which causes my vision to blur for a second as I regain my focus while continuing to run. I reach the door, punching through it and ripping it off the hinges thanks to my enhanced strength, and step into the smoke-filled room. As I enter, I hear the bathwater running, and with a few steps, I'm inside the bathroom to find a boy curled up next to the bath, crying his heart out and with black smoke stains all along with his mouth and nose. I run over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay... I'm here to save you."

"A... Power Ranger?" Just with that recognition, it would've been a comfort before last week, but now he looked more fearful as he begins to back into the tub.

"Hey-hey, don't worry. I'm one of the good ones." I try to smile but realize I have a helmet on and silently judge myself for being stupid. "We got to get you out of here for your Mother's-" As I say that, another rumbling comes from the battle outside, this one much closer as I hear parts of the hallway outside collapse. "Sorry, I don't think I have time to be nice." I reach out, grabbing him despite a swift kick from the kid that connects with my rib. I let out a groan, but speed out of the bathroom to find the front door barricaded by the formerly intact roof. I move to the window and look at the kid who is completely frozen with fright. I rear up and charge through the window, using my back as the battering ram and falling back towards the ground. I hold tight onto the boy and a sharp pain collides with me as I hit the ground, the concrete breaking apart as the two of us land.

"What the- is that a Power Ranger?" I can hear one of the firefighters shout in confusion, one running over to me and lifting the kid out of my arms. A weird ringing sensation fills the air as I look up to the sky and can seemingly no longer comprehend reality anymore. In a flash of purple light, I disappear from the scene and my consciousness fades away...

* * *

"Are we seriously getting beat by a giant pumpkin!?" Jayce shouts over the communications in the Zords as he's sent rocking from another exploding pumpkin. The monster prepares to send out another blast when...

"Hold on Jayce!" Caleb maneuvers the Tyrannosaurus Zord between the monster and Jayce's Zord, shielding him from another unexpected hit. Explosions erupt off the armor plating on the Zord, but the Zord fires off a blast of energy, smacking into the monster and causing him to stumble back, but give no real damage. "Any suggestions on a solution here!?"

"Megazord it up?" Britt offers up as she pilots her Zord to slice the monster from behind, only to get backhanded and thrown against the floor.

"Cut me out then! We can't form the Megazord without my Zord!" Hannah calls out in a frustrated tone, not enjoying her time imprisoned in the pumpkin's vines.

"Where is the power in your name Rangers!? I'm not seeing anything that would make the Empress so frustrated!" DJ Pumpkin continues to berate the team as Connor works inside his Zord, fixing a spark that isn't allowing his Zord to move any further. The monster sees this and sends a blast of pink energy towards the Zord, rocking it even more and throwing Connor against the console.

"Guys, I think I'm dead in the water here. My Zord isn't responding to any of my commands!" Connor says with some frustrated pain behind his voice. Hope begins to feel scarce as suddenly the radio scratches up to life.

 _"Hope you have room for one more,"_ Brandon's voice cuts in as he stands on a nearby roof, watching the fight unfold.

"Brandon!" The Rangers call out together in shock as Brandon holds up his Power Morpher.

"It's Morphing Time!" Brandon calls out, pushing forth his golden Morpher. Greenlight explodes on the rooftop, civilians down below getting a terrible pit at the bottom of their stomachs.

"DragonZord!"

"Alright...!" Brandon looks out to the battlefield, seeing the damaged Zords before his gaze starts to drift towards the streets where reporters have turned their cameras on him. _"Confront them..."_ He looks down at his Dragon Dagger before raising it up to his mouth. "Dragon Zord, Activate!" He commands before beginning to play into the dagger, a sweet but epic melody being heard to all those present as the large Zord appears on the battlefield, being raised up out of the ground.

"The Green Ranger!" DJ Pumpkin declares in shock as Brandon hops from the rooftop and lands on top of his Zord. "Finally... my true mission can begin!"

"Let's show this guy what we got, Drago." Brandon pats the top of his Zord's head before sending a different tune into it, its fingers opening up and firing out missiles that collide with the vines holding Hannah's Zord in place, allowing it to fly freely.

"Much appreciated!" Hannah sounds off, turning her Zord around to unleash a barrage of laser blasts against the monster.

"Get out of here, you fly!" DJ Pumpkin growls at the Zord, trying to swat it away. Before it can, the Mastodon Zord comes from behind, slamming its full weight into the monster. As it stumbles, the Dragon Zord comes in from the side and slams the full force of its drilling tail into the monster's back, causing explosions and sparks of damage to radiate off the monster!

"Alright, with Hannah free, let's get this show on the road!" Caleb calls out the other Zords, a general nod being followed between them as they start to line up, the Dragon Zord standing in front of them. "Dino Megazord Formation, Initiate!"

As the Zords begin to line up, the Mastodon Zord separates into two separate pieces as the Tyrannosaurus Zord folds together, creating docking points for the other Zords. The Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger Zords line up and lock into position as the legs. The Megazord begins to lift itself off the ground as the two separate Mastodon pieces attach onto the Zords as the arms. The Pterodactyl Zord comes swooping in, stalling midair and docking as the breastplate of the Megazord. The head folds upwards as all five Rangers are teleported into this new cockpit.

The Megazord and Dragon Zord stand next to each other as DJ Pumpkin stands on the other side of the field. "Gotta say, this feels right." Jayce remarks causing Brandon to look over from atop the Dragon Zord and give a simple nod towards him. He wouldn't admit it, but it felt right for him too. The monster clamors forward, its massive steps rocking the city streets as the Megazord moves to stop it. With a singular uppercut, the monster is already thrown back only to get drilled by the massive tail of the Dragon Zord!

"No!" Pumpkin Rapper shouts in pain before falling back. "Not fair... you pairs are cheating!"

"Man he's getting really desperate for rhymes..." Hannah points out as Caleb rolls his eyes and the Megazord moves next to the Dragon Zord again.

"Let's put him out of his misery then. You up for a final hit, Brandon?" Caleb asks as Brandon squats down on the Dragon Zord before pushing himself back up. His helmet facing forward as the red eyes on top glow with anticipation.

"Drago and I are ready," Brandon says simply as Caleb nods as he looks at the charged rainbow button sitting next to his console before slamming his fist down on it.

 _"MEGA POWER SWORD, READY!"_ The technical voice sounds off again. Caleb stands up out of his chair, looking to the others before slamming down on it again. Brandon sends a new tune into the dagger, a sweet and deadly theme being played as the mouth of the Dragon Zord begins to slide open.

**"Mega Power Sword, Strike!"**

**"Dragonic Climax!"**

The Megazord charges forward slicing straight through the monster and ending on the other side as a green blast of solid energy is shot out of the Dragon Zord and slams directly into the remains of the monster! It's disintegrated within seconds, explosions occurring around as victory is sounded for the Power Rangers. Uneasy cheers sound off from the surface and Brandon looks downward... his gaze seemingly fixated on it before the teleportation begins to take hold around them and the Rangers teleport away in a blast of energy.

* * *

_[The Power Chamber]_

The Rangers reappear within the Command Center of the Power Chamber.

"I never want to hear anything about me losing to that monster again," Caleb sighs out as his morphed state fades before Jayce pats him on the shoulder.

"Where is the fun in that?" He grins as we all start to pass each other, Madison being firmly passed out on the couch. "Is she doing alright?"

"Madison was busy saving people from a burning building when she was injured. She'll make a full recovery, but her Raptor Armament will be damaged for some time." Alpha explains to Jayce who nods while Britt and Hannah go over to the couch, placing a pillow under her head and covering her with a blanket.

"Zordon, I'm curious. Why is she unable to summon her Zord?" Connor asks curiously as he moves up against the console to rest his back.

Zordon grows a dark look as he looks at Connor, "To explain that... I must explain what makes your powers different." Brandon leans against the wall, everybody looking between each other before getting settled in. "10,000 years ago there was a horrible war, one that made me lose too many friends and left the universe in a place to be conquered. I fled to Earth, the sole survivor of my team of Power Rangers."

"Your team...?!" Britt exclaims a little, not meaning to be so loud as Hannah shushes her, pointing down to Madison. "Sorry..."

"Yes, this was a war between the universe's Rangers and the evils of our time. After making it to Earth, I knew that I needed to create a new team. One that could one day shift the tide and help save the universe. Rita and her allies tried to stop me, but I was able to seal them away at the cost of my body. They were able to get a hold of the Green Ranger Coin. However, the Purple Coin was incomplete when I was sealed and thus, the powers are extremely unstable. Summoning a Zord, using her Armament, it's.... slowly destroying the powers and Madison herself." Zordon explains to everyone as a dark cloud loomed over this revelation.

"Does she know this?" Caleb asks with a bit of hostility in his voice.

"Of course. She was informed before accepting her powers." Zordon explains to him which helps Caleb ease up a little.

"Then... we'll just have to find a way to fix her powers." Connor says as if it would be simple, shocking Zordon and Alpha. "She's a member of our team, right? Just like any of us... we gotta do what we can to help her."

The team smiles bar Brandon, "Couldn't of put better myself," Hannah beams a bit as the Rangers set off with renewed hope.

A war, tribulations, and the team they've worked hard to build. It all still felt fragile despite everything they had been through. However, in spite of this their will outshines the darkness, and the hope they can keep in each other will continue to light their way.

_To be continued..._

* * *


End file.
